Do's and Don'ts
by Twinkleedk
Summary: Modern story: Michaela and Sully fall in love as teens but are forced in different directions. What happens when they meet many years later and they are both happily married? All reviews are welcome
1. Chapter 1

Michaela looked across the ball room to Sully and his wife. She took a deep breath settling herself. She had heard he would attend the charity ball as his wife was the daughter of Owen Wilcox, one of Boston's most renowned businessmen, who had also made a large donation for the new hospital wing. Still she had not anticipated the effect his mere presence would have on her. She looked away smiling wistfully. It seemed ironic that he who had been rejected by her family because of his social status was now part of her social network. She only wished she had been strong enough to…. She stopped herself thinking more about it. Going there would only bring pain. After all they had been very young.

"_It is not up for discussion, Michaela" her mother had insisted, and for the first time in her life Michaela knew she had lost the argument. "But… I love him." She looked at her father who shook his head, and her mother continued "you're 18, Michaela. It is nothing to do with love – it is infatuation. You'll thank me someday. Now go to your room." Michaela walked off defeated. Her father reached out touching her shoulder as she passed him, but she withdrew. She had counted on his support, and he had let her down. Once she was inside her room the tears fell, and she sobbed loudly. She had to let him go … her life was ruined._

"What's on your mind, dear?" her husband Charles smiled at her, and she smiled back "Dancing" was her answer. He knew she loved to dance, so it seemed plausible enough. "Well, we'll see what we can do about that later. First we have to mingle. I want you to meet someone." He took her hand leading her across the large room greeting friends on the way. When she realized where he was taking her it was too late.

"Meet Mr and Mrs Sully", Charles introduced her, and she politely greeted his wife. She was pretty no doubt about it, and she reminded her of her older sisters. "Mr Sully, my wife Michaela," Charles said, and he took her hand and kissed it politely. "My pleasure…" he complimented her, and their eyes met for the first time that night. She nodded trying to break the connection, but it was difficult. "No, the pleasure is entirely mine, Mr. Sully" Her hand and arm was tingling from where he had just touched her, and she withdrew a little and turned to his wife. She was expected to make conversation now – and that was what she hated about these formals.

As the evening progressed she found herself on her own with her sisters and acquaintances. Charles had disappeared to talk business. She did dance a few dances, but she knew Charles would not ask her. He hated dancing and only did it if he could gain something from it.

At one point she went out on the balcony. She felt like she was suffocating, and she needed air. For a moment she stood watching the stars and the moon inhaling the crispy air. "Michaela…" he spoke her name from the shadows, and she turned, startled. He took a step toward her. "I am sorry, I did not mean to frighten you". His piercing blue eyes met hers, and she steadied herself against the railing. "I see you still like to watch the stars." He stood next to her now, and they were both gazing at the sky. "Yes, I still do" was her answer, and then she continued "shouldn't you be discussing business with your father-in-law and my… husband?" The word husband was a reminder of the fact that she was married, and his reply came swiftly "No more than you should be discussing fashion and the latest gossip with my wife." They both laughed a little implicitly aware of the fact that neither enjoyed business talks or smalltalk about nonsense. "It is good to see you" he finally said his hand casually touching hers on the railing. "It's good to see you, too" she admitted feeling the electricity between them charging.

"Let's dance", he didn't ask, but simply took her by the arm and led her into the ballroom. She did not protest but went into his arms. His hand on the lower of her back and the intensity of his gaze. "Don't worry I have practiced" his voice was soft, and she nodded "I hope so, because last time you weren't much of a dancer." He chuckled at her words. "Well I think you are right about that."

One dance led to another, and after the third dance Sully led her toward the punch stand. Her senses were reeling, and he handed her something to drink.

"When can I see you again?" They both knew that no more dances were appropriate, and she was about to give him an answer when Charles interrupted. "It's good to see someone dancing with my wife, Mr Sully. I'm afraid it is not one of my talents." Sully smiled at her "It's my pleasure, do let me know if I can be of assistance some other time." She felt her cheeks go red, and prayed Charles would not notice. "Now, please excuse me Mrs Wilson… Mr Wilson. I must see to my wife." He left them standing at the punch stand, and Charles put an arm around her waist. "What do you make of them? I hope you like them, because I am negotiating a big deal with her father, and we are going to their house for dinner on Wednesday."

She took a deep breath and looked at her reflection in the mirror. "You look great, darling", Charles emerged from the bathroom, and she gave him a faint smile. "I'm not sure I'm up to it" she mumbled. She had had a long day at the hospital and really felt like sleeping. "Nonsense, darling" he kissed her cheek, and said "This is really important, Michaela. This deal is important if I succeed I'll be the supplier of materials for the new hospital wing" he paused meeting her gaze in the mirror. "I know the hospital is important to you, so please work with me on this, if for nothing else then for that."

The Sullys lived in a neat townhouse close to Beacon Hill, and frankly Michaela was a little surprised. When they arrived the door was answered by a maid who led them into the hall. Annabel Sully immediately greeted them, kissing both Michaela and Charles on the cheek. "How wonderful to see you. We have been looking forward to having you over." She motioned for them to come through to the dining room. "Meet my parents Mr and Mrs Wilcox" Michaela greeted the elderly gentleman and his wife, and Charles immediately started talking business with them. She smiled politely and turned only to see Sully a few feet behind her. He was talking to the butler but sent her a smile nonetheless.

Dinner was uneventful. After her long day at the hospital Michaela was happy to put her mind to something else even if she felt a little tired. Charles was the perfect gentleman sitting next to Sully's wife, and Michaela could not help smiling to herself. When he really wanted to he could make an effort. "So Mrs Wilson, do you have any children?" Mr. Wilcox asked loudly, and suddenly all eyes were on her. "It is Dr. Quinn, and no we are not blessed with children." She smiled at the older woman who said "children are a true blessing" while eyeing her daughter across the table. "I already explained that to you, Mother" Annabel Sully explained, and Mrs Wilcox added in a low voice "my daughter says she does not feel like having children, Dr. Quinn." Michaela did not quite know what to say. Normally she would go into doctor mode, and just look at such things rationally, but she knew that Sully had always wanted a big family. Their eyes met across the table just then, and she saw a little regret there. He on the other hand saw compassion in hers, and he wanted to reach out to her knowing that she remembered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are you not in there discussing business with them?" Michaela asked Sully a little later when the men and Annabel went into the office to talk.

"I'm just the architect here, Annabel is the one taking over her father's business when he retires."

"I see…" she did not know what to say. The blue of his eyes was pulling her in.

Mrs Wilcox was there, though, drowsing off in the big chair by the fire.

"Why don't I show you the house?" She nodded, and he told Mrs Wilcox, so she wouldn't wonder where they went.

"It is a wonderful house, Sully, have you lived here long?" Michaela asked thinking it would be a safe topic for them.

He had shown her most of the rooms except his own room at the top of the house.

"So you like it?" he asked, and she smiled.

"I like the house, but I had never expected you to live like this".

He opened the door to the attic and let her in.

"Me neither" he admitted, and she looked around. It was a large loft with books and a sofa in the middle.

The walls were covered with artwork and drawings. In the middle of the room was a big desk.

"I always thought you'd prefer something like – this." She pointed around the room, and he nodded.

"I did… I do. I am not really into all those fancy things, but Annabel wants to keep up appearances."

He motioned for her to sit in the sofa and went to a cupboard to retrieve something.

"I know what you mean, Charles is the same. We have a large house, but I would really prefer a loft like this."

Their eyes met, and he handed her a picture.

"You kept this?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Why?" she did not know why she asked him this, she too had pictures tugged away.

"To remember…" his voice was soft and his eyes had turned that tender blue that she once loved so much "... to remember how it felt to be in love."

She ran her thumb over the picture. It seemed so long ago –they looked so young, smiling, and love radiating from the way they looked at each other.

"I remember William took this", she smiled handing it back to him.

Their fingers grazed each other, and she felt the heat spreading in her body from his simple touch.

"We better get back…" her voice trailed off, and their gaze locked each searching for something in the eyes of the other.

" 'Chaela…" he broke the silence and she bit her lip not knowing how to respond.

"If only things were different…" he brought the palm of his hand to her cheek, and she closed her eyes. "Yes, if only…"

His thumb caressed her brow, and she shivered looking at him.

It was almost unbearable –every fiber in her body was screaming out to him but she had to suppress that.

"We had a wonderful evening, right Michaela?"

Charles exclaimed shaking hands with Sully and leaning in and kissing Annabel on the cheek.

"Yes certainly." Michaela swallowed knowing that now Sully was required to do the same.

She tried to compose herself, as he also leant forward taking her hand in his and bringing his lips to her cheek.

"It was good to see you, too." He squeezed her hand lightly, and she smiled politely back, and heard Annabel say "we must do this again some time."

Charles was thrilled and immediately invited them over to their house for a barbeque.

"Michaela will get back to you –she's the one working odd hours at the hospital" Charles said,

and Annabel turned to Sully and said ´"Why don't you go by her office on Wednesday and find out?"

Sully did have a meeting with the hospital director at the hospital, so he simply nodded looking in Michaela's direction

"Is that okay with you?" "Yes, I should be available at lunch –unless there is an emergency."

Wednesday at noon she found herself fidgeting in her office.

She should be catching up on the last paperwork, but could not concentrate. Her mind strayed back in time:

"_Come with me" he was out of breath from running up the hill to meet her. _

_Now he was holding her by the hand and they took off down the other side of the hill towards the big lake. _

_His eyes sparkled in the sunlight. "My uncle said I could borrow the boat" he pointed at a small boat with an engine. _

_"We can fish if, you want to…" They climbed aboard and soon they were out on the water sitting closely together fishing. _

_After a while their hands tentatively found each other and neither let go once they were linked together. _

_She had stopped fishing and was leaning on him. _

_Her hair was splayed over his thighs and she observed his features while he tried to concentrate on fishing. _

_"What?" he asked after a while._

_ "Just looking" she smiled and traced a finger along his arm. His skin was soft and tanned. _

_"Do you mind?" Their eyes met, and he smiled looking over the water._

_ "No, you can look all you want". _

_She suddenly felt bold saying "Do you think I'm pretty?" _

_He did not answer her but simply leaned over her face and placed a sweet kiss on her mouth. _

_She blushed feeling her body tingle when the softness of his tongue touched her lips. _

_He withdrew a little, but instinctively she grasped his neck and intertwined her fingers in his hair. _

_Slowly she brought her lips to his, opening her mouth a little more…"_

"Dr. Quinn… Dr. Quinn – you have a visitor", her secretary tapped on the door, and brought Michaela back to the present.

"Ok, send him in," she composed herself, and pushed away any thought of the past when Sully entered.

He smiled at her, she looked pretty in her white coat and with her hair tied in a ponytail. "

I brought some lunch, I hope you don't mind?"

He handed her some water and a bagel sandwich in a brown paper bag.

"I didn't know how busy you were, so I figured we could eat it here or in the hospital park"

She opted for the park, really needing some fresh air and to be in public with him.

However, sitting on the bench near a small pond, it did not seem very public.

There weren't a lot of people around and they were speaking quietly.

Having finished the sandwich they were both just enjoying the sunlight and the company of the other.

Without really thinking about it their hands edged closer to each other on the bench, and soon their fingers were interlaced.

She knew she had to get back to the office when he said: "We have to arrange a day for the barbeque… and we need to talk about… ehrm this"

He caressed her hand, and she nodded and withdrew her hand

"Sorry…" she mumbled.

"How about Sunday at 12? I've got Monday off, and am working the night shift on Saturday."

He nodded in acceptance.

"I can't stop thinking about you" he admitted, and she sighed knowing they had to have this talk because she felt the attraction to him, too.

"I know…" their eyes locked and both read the longing in the eyes of the other.

"We can't…." she said, and he interrupted " I know…"

Their hands had found each other again, and they were leaning closer.

She felt her breath grow unsteady and her heart racing in her chest as the distance between them grew smaller.

She could feel the warmth of his body so close to her.

"Sully…" she squeezed his hand coming to her senses.

"We have to try and…" "just be friends." He finished her sentence, and they both sighed.

He got up and she followed him to the main building.

"I'll see you on Sunday then." She nodded, and he added

"I hope we can have lunch some other time? I'll be on the working site quite often once they start building."

That night she and Charles lay in bed.

She was listening to his heavy breathing which told her he was sound asleep.

He'd been pleased about the lunch appointment, and now her mind drifted.

_She had been back for the summer in her final year of medical school when her mother asked her to sit down with her. _

_Michaela was not sure what her mother wanted, but she looked serious. _

_"Michaela… next year you graduate, and it's time to think about your future. A year passes by quickly, you know. _

_As you don't have a boyfriend, and don't seem interested in getting any…." Elizabeth paused for a moment, and Michaela grew more and more anxious. _

_She knew that it meant the world to her mother to ensure that her girls were well cared for, and she had a nagging feeling where this conversation was heading. _

_"There's someone I want you to meet." _

_"And if I don't want to?" Michaela said. _

_"Oh, you want to… he'll be here tonight, so do try and look your best –no jeans, please." _

_That was the end of that conversation. Her mother's tone clearly told her that she had no say, so Michaela left feeling sullen._

She looked across to Charles, and sighed a little. He was sweet and gentle in his own way.

He'd made clear from the beginning that he found her attractive, and he had courted her like a true gentleman.

He respected her as a physician and had always supported her career. She loved him, but she did not always understand him.

Maybe it was the age difference. He was 15 years her senior, and he had also made clear what he expected from her as a wife.

He was a gentle lover, but he did not stir her innermost feelings like Sully had.

She had told herself that feeling like that again was never going to happen, so she had settled.

Thinking about it she had settled in many ways.

She closed her eyes, and Sully's blue eyes appeared before her inner vision:

"_Your eyes are very blue…" she had stated one afternoon when they had snook off to spend time under the large willow at the bottom of William's parents' garden. _

_The tree was old and tall, and its branches were thick creating a natural wall between them and the world outside. _

_She had told William where she was in case she was needed at the house. _

_"I'll tell them you're studying in the garden, if they ask. Just be back in time for tea in an hour," he'd said. _

_He'd watched how his best friend had fallen hard for Sully in only a matter of days, and even though he was surprised, _

_he had never seen her like that before, and he liked it. He wanted her to be happy. _

_Sully had been waiting with a book in his hand, and they had settled on the ground leaning on each other. _

_That was when she had made that comment about the blueness of his eyes, and he had laughed a little looking into her mismatched eyes. _

_He caressed her brow with his index finger. "I like yours… mine are just blue and boring." She had smiled back at him "not boring –special – like an azure ocean…" _

Seeing him again had reminded her of that. Even now the blueness of his eyes was enthralling to her and almost poetic,

and here in bed Kate Chopin's description of the sea came to mind:

_The voice of the sea speaks to the soul. The touch of the sea is sensuous, enfolding the body in its soft, close embrace._

How true that was. If Sully's eyes were the sea that was how he made her feel when looking at her.

Coming to think about it: when envisioning her future children they had always had those blue eyes –never Charles' green eyes.

Yet, that was before she gave up the dream of children.

She blushed at the thought of his eyes on her as they had been in his study only a few days before.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday fast approached, and Michaela felt butterflies in her stomach.

Since Wednesday she had dived into her work, and Charles had been busy with his business.

"I expect us to sign the contract today. That Annabel Sully is quite a business woman" he was leaning against the kitchen counter, and she smiled at him.

"You like her?" It was just as much a statement as a question.

She certainly knows what she wants when it comes to business" he took a sip of water, while she cut the vegetables for the salad.

"Good thing she's the one taking over the business, the husband seems a little, too, idealistic"

Michaela frowned at his words "What do you mean, don't you like him?"

"He's a talented architect no doubt about that, and I love the work he's done on the new hospital wing.

But he seems like someone who might let feelings get in the way of a good business deal…"

She smiled and could not help teasing him a little "and you wouldn't? I don't see what's wrong with that."

"Michaela… you'll never understand the business world. Why don't you stick to saving the world and the people in it?" He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Just so you know it – I like him." She felt she had to say something in Sully's defence

"We had a lovely lunch the other day. He's very easy to talk to."

She was mixing the salad with a concentrated look on her face. "Pass me the marinade for the meat."

He gently padded her back "It is just like you to give your attention to the lost cause… that's fine with me." '

She could feel her temper rising. She hated when he was predjudiced.

"So you think Sully is a lost cause because he's not interested in business like you?"

Her eyes were fiery, and Charles giggled a little

"So it's Sully now? What's with that anyway?"

"Well he doesn't like his first name" she kept her focus on the food.

"Do you know his name… ?"

She shook her head. "No…. " she lied. "He just told me, he does not like it."

When Charles went outside to check the barbeque a moment later she allowed her mind to drift a little.

"_Tell me!" she laughed chasing him around the beach, and he shouted "never!" _

_William was watching them from a distance, and could not help laughing either as she threw herself onto Sully's back so he fell over. _

_"Tell me.." she nagged him, tickling his side. She was on top of him in her swimsuit, their legs and arms were all tangled, and she was laughing. _

_She did not know what had gotten into her – a moment ago the three of them had been lying on the beach, and now she was sitting on top of Sully. _

_"What's the first letter?" she asked, and William shouted from the distance "It's a B, Mike". _

_She started guessing, but Sully shook his head. _

_He could easily have tumbled her over, but he did not. _

_"__I'll tell you on one condition" he finally said after he could not stand anymore tickling and guessing._

_ "What?" she stopped tickling him, and looked at him. _

_"Come closer, I don't want William to hear". She leaned down, and he felt her breasts against his chest. _

_Her face was only a few inches away from his, and he could not resist the temptation. _

_"What is it?" she asked just as he pulled her down for a warm kiss. _

_She was caught off guard, and did not know how to react. They had shared secret looks all afternoon, but this was their first kiss. _

_She looked at him inquisitively, both pairs of eyes searching the other. Then he whispered "It's Byron… and I hate it." _

_She wrinkled her nose "- like in Lord Byron? Why do you hate it?" _

_"I don't know… you don't like your name either –everybody calls you Mike – not Michaela." _

_He tipped her over leaning on her now. They had both forgotten about William. _

_"__Well, it depends … sometimes I like it, but not when my mother says it." _

_She was wriggling to free herself. _

_"When __do__ you like it, __Michaela__?" he teased, and she grew serious looking him in the eye. _

_"I like it when you say it" She whispered blushing. There she had said it. _

_Until this summer she had hated her name and the way her mother insisted on using it when everybody else called her 'Mike.' _

_But Sully's way of saying it made it beautiful – like it mattered. She wanted him to call her Michaela. It made her feel special. _

_"So I can call you Michaela?" he asked, and she nodded. "if you want to…" he had answered her with a hug. _

_That was the day William had taken the photo that he kept in his study. The day she fell in love._

Sully and Annabel arrived a shortly after 12, and she had been fidgeting over her clothes –again.

It was unusual for her to act like that, and she shook her head standing in the bathroom. She felt a little on edge.

Every time she saw him her stomach turned, and all she thought about when she was alone was the blue of his eyes,

his gentle touch and that look that made her want to disappear into his arms. She had to try and contain herself.

"Michaela…" Charles came looking for her. "Are you coming? They're in the back with a drink… We're waiting."

Walking down the stairs and out on the patio surrounding the pool in the back, she shut down any thoughts of him.

"Friends, friends.." that was what they had agreed on.

"Ah, here she is" Charles exclaimed. "We're getting ready to eat". She smiled, the food looked and smelled delicious.

"Hi, Annabel" the two women hugged lightly.

"Sully…" she nodded at him to greet him, but he stepped forward and kissed her on the cheek.

She bit her lip momentarily. His hand had lingered on her hip, and she relished his firm touch, and how his thumb had gently run over her hip

in an innocent caress leaving her skin tingling through the fabric of her summer dress

According to social rules, lunch was a way to get to know each other more, so the smalltalk began.

"How did you two meet?" Annabel asked Charles and Michaela.

Charles looked at his wife, and smiled. "Well, your father introduced me to you, right."

She nodded. "I was in my final year of medical school, and Father was doing business with you and had you over for dinner.

That's how we met, and soon after I started working at the hospital we got married."

She could almost feel Sully's eyes on her making her blush. Luckily, Charles did not notice.

"How about you two?" Charlesasked and Annabel laughed.

"It is a funny story, really. My cousin William Burke was throwing a party at his parents' summer residence in Cape Cod.

I got a little tipsy, and Sully rescued me from this vile man who had been hitting on me all evening. My knight in shining armour."

She padded his hand, and Michaela felt pang of jealousy rise inside her.

"William Burke…" Charles said, and then turned to look at Michaela "isn't that your friend from medical school?"

She nodded, and Annabel exclaimed "You know William? He's such a darling."

"Yes, William and I go way back. We practically grew up together here."

Annabel eyed her and sipped her wine. "Funny I don't recall him talking about you… but we did travel a lot.

However, he often talked about someone named Mike –do you know him, too? They were inseparable for a while."

Sully could not help laughing at his wife.

"What's so funny?" Annabel asked, and Sully said "Well, she's Mike…" and Michaela felt like kicking him under the table.

"My father always wanted a son…" she explained.

"You used to hate your name…" Sully added.

Now Charles looked confused "Michaela, you lost me here.."

She took a deep breath, but Sully interrupted her:

"I remember you from William's house in the Cape. It's a long time ago. But ýou did not like your name then."

"Oh, so you've been to William's parents' house in the Cape –and you were there?" Annabel asked Sully.

He shrugged his shoulders stretching out on the chair before putting more food on his plate.

"My uncle worked there, remember? I often spent the summers there after my parents died."

"I thought you seemed familiar…" Michaela mumbled eyeing him across the table, and she felt him gently nudge her leg as if saying "just play along".

"I just remember you shouting at William, because he was teasing you about your name."

In fact it was him she had shouted at one of the first times they had met. He and William had teased her, but she had taken it out on him.

Of course, that was before she told him that she liked him calling her Michaela over Mike.

"What a coincidence" Charles beamed at Michaela, and she knew he was thinking how he could take advantage of his new knowledge.

"Do you think it was a good idea to tell them, we've met before?" Michaela and Sully were sitting on the edge of the pool.

Charles had insisted that they all changed into swimwear, and now he and Annabel were immersed in a discussion about the project at the hospital.

"What's wrong with that? It's not like we've done anything?"

He looked at her. Her hair was hanging loosely down her back, and he really wanted to run his fingers through the soft silky strands

and touch her naked skin on her back.

"No you're right." she said… meeting his gaze, and she felt like adding "but I want to". Yet she did not…

Sully was also having a hard time keeping his focus on the present remembering how he had once been permitted to touch her hair.

"_Let me…" he reached out and took the hair brush from her hand. _

_"Your hair is so soft…" he ran the brush over the coppery strands, and she leaned forward giving him room to work on it. _

_He really wanted to kiss her neck, but he was not sure how she would react, so he just gathered her hair in his hands. _

_"Do you want me to braid it?" he asked, and she chuckled _

_"Sure, you know how to?" "Yeah…" _

_He commenced working on braiding her hair, his fingers occasionally brushing over her skin on her back. Neither of them spoke. _

_"You're all done…" she realized she had been holding her breath, and exhaled just as she turned to look at him. _

_"Thanks…" They could not resist a little kiss. "I like you…" she whispered. "I like you, too, Michaela."_

Back in the present Sully was the one keeping his breath when saying: "Thought it might make it easier – so we had to be less formal" he smiled a little,

and she added "well now you've seen me in a swimsuit formality is hardly the thing to worry about."

He could not help smiling and nudging one of her feet with his under the water's surface.

"I've seen you in one before, remember" She blushed.

He lowered his voice a little eying their spouses. "You look just as good now as before – if not better", he complimented her meeting her gaze.

She could tell he meant it, and felt her cheeks go red.

That moment Charles jumped into the water and swam over to where they were sitting. He slid his hands up and grabbed Michaela pulling her into the pool.

She protested that the water was too cold, but he laughed playfully eying Sully who was still on the edge.

"What were you two whispering about, anyway? " Charles asked with a glimpse in his eyes "Catching up on old times, huh?"

Sully felt a surge in his stomach seeing Charles' hands all over Michaela, and got up.

Charles kissed her firmly on the mouth. "Why don't you show him the house, Darling? - Maybe he'll appreciate it since he's an architect.

I'll be in my study with Annabel signing the contract, but first I'll do another lane."

"So what happened after you left that Summer?" The question had been on Sully's mind all afternoon, and now they were in her study he felt he could ask her.

It was a small library with books from bottom to top, and a lot of framed photos on one wall.

She was leaning on her desk, and he had his back to her studying the photos. His eyes lingered at her and Charles' wedding picture.

She took a breath before answering him. "My parents were appalled and no matter what I said they believed the worst –even father."

He turned looking at her "the worst…?" he said.

"They were convinced that we had…" their eyes met, and he nodded urging her to continue… "that we had had sex. They questioned me about it for ages.

Mum was terrified I would end up pregnant and ruin my future."

She looked down, and he stepped closer and took her hand "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, Sully. It was terrible and humiliating at the time. They wanted to know everything… but…"

"Everything?" he wondered what that meant.

She nodded "it was like the Spanish Inquisition. I don't know exactly what Marjorie told them, but it must have been bad.

They put off my going to university and sent me away for a year – to a Catholic Girl's School."

His eyes widened, and he shook his head in disbelief.

Even talking about it now telling him he could see that she felt uncomfortable.

"But nothing happened…"he stated, and he was met by her fiery eyes.

"Nothing?" she asked, and his voice grew softer when he said: "yes, Michaela something did happen that Summer, but not what they suspected."

She looked away, and he nudged her arm.

"I told them I loved you, but they said I didn't know what love was, and you "did not fulfill the standards of a suitable match…" at least that's how my mother put it."

Her voice was almost a whisper, and he could feel her pain and embarrassment.

He wanted to pull her close knowing he was part of that pain, but he wasn't sure if he was allowed to.

"''Chaela…" he used the private name he had given her, and no one else knew about.

"'Chaela…" the blue of his eyes met her mismatched colours, and he saw permission there, so he pulled her into his arms holding her close.

"I loved you, and they used it against me." She whispered into his neck, and he felt her pain.

"I loved you, too." He mumbled into her hair.

"It's silly –it's been so long, and I shouldn't worry about it, but seeing you again has evoked so many repressed feelings inside me."

She continued keeping her eyes shut and her face buried in his shoulder.

He gently cupped her cheek caressing her face. "I know… I was there, too."

She could see pain in his eyes as he continued "I was rushed home the next day, and… they said I could never see you again. I had hoped William might…"

"They forbade me to speak to him," she interjected pulling back a little.

"After that I spent a long time pleasing my parents. Charles doesn't know about this." She stated.

"You didn't marry him to please them, did you?" he asked hesitantly not sure if he wanted to hear her answer.

"Yes, and no…" she was not sure how to put it. "He was a good match and always very kind and caring. He loves me, and I love him…"

"I sense a 'but'?" Sully looked at her inquisitively, and she wondered what it was about him.

Howcome he could read her so well and see the innermost places of her being. They had a special connection that had been broken for many years,

but they had reconnected almost immediately.

When she did not answer right away he stepped back a little.

"Are you happy with him?" "No one has ever asked me that" she mused.

"Maybe they should…" he said. Her expression told him everything he needed to know, and she knew she did not have to say more.

They were both leaning on the table facing the photo wall.

"Are you happy?" she asked in return. Their hands were still touching, and neither wanted to break that connection.

"Happy? Well, I guess so" was his answer, and she couldn't help saying "You always said you wanted a big family…" and he looked at his feet.

" Annabel and I have an understanding. We agreed it was not going to happen. She's not into kids."

He met her gaze and smiled a little, she ran her thumb over his hand.

"Seems like a big sacrifice to me…" she said softly.

"You don't have kids either" he stated feeling a little defensive.

"I could if I wanted to, but Charles does not want to be part of it. He says I would have to give up practicing medicine."

Sully's eyes roamed the photo wall which displayed numerous photos with her and her nieces and nephews, and then his eyes settled on her.

"You want to… but you don't want to sacrifice who you are. I get that. Such a shame –you'd make a good Mum…"

His intense gaze made her warm inside, and she remembered how they had talked about this before – a long time ago when they were much younger.

They had planned to raise at least a handful of children, and now it seemed ironic that they were both childless.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's wrong, Michaela?" Charles asked the moment she barged into his study with Sully right behind her.

" I'm going to the hospital…. Father ... heartattack." She was out of breath, and fumbling with her car keys.

Charles got up eyeing Annabel and Sully "Will you be alright, Michaela? I'll come as soon as we're done here."

She nodded, turning to leave, and Sully stopped her and said: "Let me take you –you're not fit to drive anywhere."

They drove in silence, and he insisted on taking her to her father's room.

"Don't be silly I'll be okay. I'm a Doctor, remember" she protested, but he insisted.

Standing outside the door, she took a deep breath. Her hands were shaking.

"Hey…" he touched her shoulder, and she almost jumped.

"I can stay if you like."

She shook her head. "No just get back to Annabel, or she'll wonder. Tell Charles, I'm staying as long as I'm needed. I've got a bed in my office, and…"

He grabbed her shoulder stopping her babbling. "Let's see how he is first. Then I'll go."

He nudged her through the door where she was met with 4 pairs of eyes.

"Michaela…" Rebecca gave her a hug.

'"How is he?" she asked walking over to her father's bed.

"He's weak…" her mother looked up from her chair next to the bed.

Michaela grabbed the chart on the bed, and started reading it.

"Who's treating him?" She asked.

"I am…" she turned at her colleague's voice.

"David…" she looked relieved. He touched her shoulder.

"He's stable but needs to rest. We'll know tomorrow if we need to operate."

He handed her the charts, and she skimmed them and nodded in agreement.

"I'm staying the night…" she stated looking at Sully.

"I'll tell Charles," he said and she walked him out.

"Thank you for being here. God knows what state he could have been in." She touched his arm, and he grabbed her hand.

"Let me know how it goes…" Then he took off.

Two days later Sully decided to stop by her office after yet another meeting at the building site.

Her secretary was not there, so he gently knocked on the door to her office.

"Come in!" she was absorbed in files and did not look up straight away.

She looked tired, and she was drinking coffee.

"Michaela.." he said softly, and she looked up meeting the blue of his eyes. He could tell she was hurting.

"Is it that bad?" he simply asked, and that was when she broke down.

Tears welled into her eyes, and she tried talking but could not.

He went around the table and simply embraced her, and for the first time since her father's admission to the hospital, she showed how she really felt.

"I'm so worried. It doesn't look good. At first he was stable, but yesterday it went wrong… he's in surgery now. David wouldn't let me in there."

He rubbed her lower back gently drawing circles there letting her sob and talk.

"How long are they operating on him?" he asked looking at her worried features.

"At least for another couple of hours. I told David to page me – at least he's being treated by the best heart surgeon here."

That moment Sully made a decision, "Good, I'm taking you to lunch – you need to get out of here."

He sat her down at the table in an Italian restaurant near the hospital, and ordered some food for her.

"Eat. You look really tired" he stated, "how long since you slept?"

She looked a little embarrassed. "Not really since you took me here. Charles brought me a bag with necessities Sunday night before he left."

She started eating, and he observed her in secret. She did not look well, and he worried. The sparkle in her eyes was gone.

"Is Charles coming around later to be with you?" he asked while eating, and was surprised when she shook her head.

"Not until the weekend. He had to go to Texas and talk to some suppliers."

Sully could not believe what he heard. Why did he leave her now – when she was in distress?

"I know what you're thinking" she looked him in the eye. "Business has always come first. He means it well."

Sully shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure he does. It's none of my business."

He tried to sound casual, but inside he was boiling.

"Eat some more." He had ordered a tiramisu for her. "It's good for you."

He found her hand across the table and gave it a squeeze, and when he made a move to pull back she held onto him.

"Looks nice" she sighed and contemplated whether or not to eat it.

"Have some…" he put some dessert on her spoon, and reached across the table aiming for her mouth.

She willingly took it, and he was happy to see her eat. She smiled suddenly remembering.

"What's so funny?" he asked. He was happy to see her a little more relaxed and take her mind off things for a while.

"That time on the pier when we had ice cream…" He smiled at the memory.

"At least you're not making a mess of it this time" she teased.

"That was not my fault…" he objected enjoying their banter.

"No?" she raised her eyebrow at him giving him a challenging look.

"You moved you head"

"Or maybe your aim could be better…" her eyes were smiling at him, and he mumbled "maybe I was distracted…"

"and you're not now?" the words escaped her mouth before she could think.

She knew she shouldn't have said it, and she blushed a little remembering how they had both ended up with ice cream on their faces,

and how they had kissed… his tongue on her neck along the lines of her halterneck top.

It had been a hot day.

He smiled capturing her eyes across the table, and his answer was simple: "I try not to be…"

After that there was a silence between them a mutual understanding that they would leave it at that.

"Thank you, Sully." They were in the parking lot, and he was getting into his car. She looked a little more at ease than when he had picked her up.

"You sure, you don't want me to sit with you?" he offered, and she shook her head.

"My whole family will be there, and David's the best. I'll be okay. Besides you need to get home to Annabel."

He watched her –even now with everything going on, she was being considerate and caring – it was so typical of her.

"Call me this time, okay?" he brushed away some stray hair, and tugged it behind her ear as if she were a little girl.

"I don't want to intrude in your private life." She felt she had to explain, but he cut her off: "you're not. I'm asking you to. I don't like you're on your own right now.

Let me be here for you until Charles gets back."

Shortly after she got back to her office David paged her, and she rushed off the operating theatre.

"David…?" she looked at him hopefully, but the moment she saw him her hopes sank.

"Michaela…" David touched her shoulder tears in his eyes.

"He had 4 cardiac arrests in there, and a massive hemorrhage. It was beyond my power. He is gone."

She heard David's words and felt how all blood drained from her face, and she steadied herself against the wall.

"Mike…" he looked at her intensively. "I know how much he meant to you. I'm so sorry."

She nodded holding back her tears.

"I have to tell your mother now. They are waiting in the family unit."

He searched her face checking how she was, but it was difficult.

"I'll come with you," she said feeling numb.

They were met by Elizabeth Quinn and all of Michaela's sisters.

Michaela went and sat with Rebecca on the verge of tears, and David told them all about the tragic outcome of the surgery.

"Michaela?" Elizabeth Quinn looked at her youngest daughter for a second opinion, but Michaela shook her head: "No…"

After that there were many tears between the sisters and Elizabeth.

Michaela stared at the display on her mobile.

She had just finished talking to Charles who had promised to come home sooner than first planned.

Now she was contemplating whether or not to call Sully. Closing her eyes she tried to push away the urge to dial his number.

It was not that she did not want his help, but it was late and they would be alone, and she sighed.

She could not deny that he made her feel something. He stirred something inside her.

When they talked she felt like she did not need to explain herself, and she could be that girl she was that summer a long time ago.

She was just about to turn her mobile off when he called her, and she answered.

"Michaela… are you okay? I got worried when you didn't call me." He said.

She did not answer, but he could hear her breathing and it sounded like she was crying.

" 'Chaela… stay where you are. I'm coming over. Don't hang up." He rushed out of the door.

Annabel was out entertaining clients with her father, and he had no idea when she would be back.

Twenty minutes later he knocked on her door.

His heart was racing in his chest, and seeing her in the doorway he leaped forward and scooped her into his arms.

"He's gone she sobbed…" her whole body was shaking, and he held her close letting her cry out her pain.

She had literally collapsed on the sofa, and Sully sat next to her.

"Are you feeling a bit better now?" he whispered caressing her cheek, and she blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled, and he shook his head.

"Don't be… I told you to call me, and I got worried." He did not tell her that he had felt her pain even before he called her.

He knew that her father had always been her hero and her mentor. Seeing her like this brought out the protector in him.

He wanted to keep her safe from harm and if he could he would have taken her pain on his shoulders.

"It's late…" she suddenly stated …" Annabel?" He shook his head.

"Don't worry. I told her I am here." He had put his arm around her, and she lay cuddled up against him.

"Just relax. I promised I'd be here for you."

For a long time they sat like that. She was leaning into him her head on his chest, and he felt her shoulders relax.

He could tell by her breathing she was about to go to sleep, and he smiled. She needed the rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Michaela woke up the next morning. She was on the sofa, and someone had tugged the large woolen blanket around her… Sully.

She remembered he had been there the night before…

Her mobile was flashing, and she picked it up. Two messages: one from Sully saying he would drop by at lunch time, and one from Charles.

He was flying home in a private plane he had borrowed from a business associate. She smiled reading this. She really needed to talk to him.

Then the door bell sounded, and she got up to answer the door.

The moments that followed after she answered the door she could not recollect afterwards.

The police officer on her doorstep informed her about the accident, and she felt a panic attack coming on… it couldn't be.

She could barely breathe, and whenthey escorted her to the living room. She was in a state of shock.

"Charles…" she whispered. She wasn't sure how she would cope with having lost him, too.

After that everything went by in a daze, and she felt like she was not really there.

"Will you be allright, Mrs. Wilson?" The police officer asked, and she nodded. "Yes, I'll be fine."

But she wasn't.

That morning Sully woke when the phone next to the bed rang.

Annabel was fast asleep having gotten home late the night before.

He answered the phone half asleep. It was his father-in-law.

What he told him made him wide awake.

"Tell Annabel" Mr Wilcox instructed, and Sully assured him he would only his thoughts were elsewhere.

"Annabel…" he nudged her gently, and she woke up.

"What is it?" she asked when she saw his expression. "

Your Dad just called. There was an accident. Charles' plane crashed on the way back…"

Her eyes widened at his words. "But he wasn't due back until the weekend…?"

and Sully explained: "Michaela's Dad died yesterday, so he probably wanted to get back sooner."

"Oh my God.." Annabel sat up in bed.

"No, just go to back to sleep," he assured her. "I'm going over to see how she is…"

Annabel shook her head lightly. She did not quite understand the liking her husband had taken to Charles' wife.

"Why? What about her family?"

Sully took a deep breath. How could he convince her he had to go?

"They are grieving her father right now. I think she needs the support and besides she's my friend."

"Since when do you keep female friends?" she questioned him, and Sully felt how his temper was rising,

but he did everything to stay in control when he answered:

"Don't be ridiculous. She is in mourning, and she needs support. Not everybody is like you, Annabel."

He said softly, and she fringed "what is that supposed to mean?"

"That she needs someone right now." He got out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom.

Michaela needed him right now, and he needed to see her.

Annabel had always had an easy life, and she wouldn't understand how alone Michaela felt now, because she had never been there herself.

To Michaela it was different. He knew she had had to fight to belong in her family and from what he knew it seemed also in her marriage to Charles.

He reached her house just as the police was leaving.

"She's very upset" one of the officers informed him.

"She should not be on her own right now." Sully nodded "Don't worry I'll stay with her."

"Michaela..?" he went upstairs to the master bedroom and knocked on the door.

The lights in the room were dimmed, and on the bed lay a curled up figure.

It pained his heart to hear her sobs, and he immediately went to her side.

He wasn't sure exactly what to do, so he gently rubbed her back as she lay there.

The warmth of his hands dispelled through her being, and she turned to face him with her arms around her knees.

Words between them were unnecessary.

"Sweetheart…" he could not help calling her that.

He felt how his inner spirit reached out to hers, and how much she needed him.

So he cuddled up next to her and just held her, and she disappeared into his embrace, arms and legs tangled together as they had once done in the sunshine

on the beach. Only now it was darkness that she felt.

"Michaela…" his soft voice sounded in her ear, and she met the blue of his eyes – such sadness was expressed there.

"Thank you" she whispered, their faces were inches apart, and she felt his breath on her tear strained cheeks.

She knew it was her own pain that was reflected in his eyes.

"Thank you for being my friend". She gently traced the curve of his jaw with her fingers and rested her forehead against his.

"I'll be okay… don't worry."

He shook his head "don't tell me not to worry about you. Let me be the judge of that."

She smiled a little .

"Stop being so stubborn. Let me take care of you for a while" he grazed her arms with his hands.

"You'll need someone to lean on – I'll be that someone, okay?" He looked at her with determination,

and she whispered "Annabel… will she understand?" He leaned close again and said in a tender voice :

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. But I gotta do what is right. This feels right."

Their eyes locked, and she felt him pull her in emotionally.

"I can't be thinking of this now…" She tried to cut off her emotions so he wouldn't find out,

but that moment she just wanted to be loved, and to feel alive with all that pain and death around her.

She wondered what it would be like if he kissed her – really kissed her like an adult – not the insecure teenager she had known a long time ago.

Sully was also struggling. Being so close to her he wanted to protect her, and hold her close, and he wondered how her skin would feel against his lips,

and how her body had changed since their last and fatal encounter that evening when they had been separated.

"_I don't want to go home on Saturday" she had tears in her eyes. He held her tight and felt his heart ache. _

_He did not want to lose her, but they both knew she had to go back to school and her life in Boston, and he was staying with his uncle and aunt a little longer ,_

_before he was going back to New York and his school. _

_"We'll make the most of the rest of the week, and we'll write to each other and speak on the phone. We'll see each other somehow." He said softly _

_and kissed the tears away on her cheeks. _

_She had escaped the house unnoticed after dinner to the back of the garden out of view of the big summer house. _

_That day her parents and her sister Marjorie had arrived and she would go home with them on the Saturday, so she knew it would be difficult for them to be alone. _

_Therefore she had feigned a headache because of too much sun, and tsaid hat she was going to sleep in her room. _

_Sully had waited patiently for her to arrive, and now they were sitting forehead against forehead _

_on the ground below the large willow tree talking softly sharing innocent kisses and caresses. _

_"I don't know how much I can get away… to them you are the gardener's nephew. _

_It was easier when William was here, too bad he had to go back earlier." _

_He kissed her softly, and their tongues went exploring. She felt lightheaded. _

_"Maybe this is our last time all alone…" she whispered returning his kiss with determination. _

_Her body was tingling all over, and his gentle caress on her bare back made her shiver. _

_He kissed her neck, and inhaled the scent of her skin. "I love your hair…" he trailed kisses down to the edge of the front of her halterneck top. _

_She did not want him to stop, and she met his gaze biting her lip slightly. _

_Then she took his hand and placed it on her breast. She nodded when he looked at her inqusitively. "It's okay…" she whispered feeling a little insecure. _

_She did not know what it was, but it felt right. _

_He ran his thumb across her breast and she inhaled sharply at his touch. _

_"Did I hurt you?" he asked starting to remove his hand, but she stopped him. "No…" _

_S__he kissed him pressing herself against him. "It felt good…" _

_He smiled cupping her breast again, and they tumbled down on the ground hands and mouths roaming unknown territory. _

_He shed his t-shirt leaving her in awe, and she followed the curves of his muscles with her hands and tongue, _

_and when his hand found the clasp of her bra under her top she nodded again. _

_She moaned when he kissed the top of her breast, and her body moved at its own accord pressing against him _

_feeling the clear evidence of their actions against her thigh. _

_Sully felt his cheeks go a little red. He wanted to pull back, but she held on to his lower back and pressed her body into his, and it felt good. _

_"'Chaela…" his voice was soft, and she murmured "I know… just. " Their eyes met and they stopped for a moment catching their breaths ._

_"I love you…" they both said and kissed again getting lost in each other…_

"_Michaela Anne Quinn..!" Elizabeth Quinn's shrill voice cut through the air like a knife, and Michaela shot up like an arrow. _

_"Mom.." she whispered. _

_"You bet, young lady…" Elizabeth emerged with Marjorie snickering right behind her. _

_"Mom, I can explain…" Michaela frantically got her clothes in order and felt her cheeks go instantly red. _

_Her mother grabbed her by the arm, and yanked her away. "_

_Wait, Sully.." she pulled away from her mother and went to him. _

_"I love you…" she whispered, and he kissed once more before Elizabeth pulled her away. _

_"Wait until your father hears…"_

That was the last time he saw her. After that she was whisked back to Boston and he was interrogated by his uncle and sent straight to New York.

Now here on the bed with her cuddling in his arms everything was even more complicated.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few weeks were emotional for Michaela. She had to stay strong for her family and for herself.

Her sisters were hopeless except Rebecca who managed to help her as much as she could with the funeral arrangements alongside being there for their mother.

Sometimes Michaela felt like she was moving in a trance, but she got by.

The day of her father's funeral was devastating and only two days later there was the service for Charles.

Everyone was there – her family, their friends and Charles' business associates including Annabel and Sully.

Sully watched her throughout the service. She looked drained –devastated really.

Charles' brother was at her side yet she looked like she could break any minute.

After the service there was a gathering at her house, and she did everything to keep up appearances. It was difficult but she got through.

Rebecca helped her –and Sully. Even if he was at Annabel's side.

He insisted to stay until the end, and sent Annabel off with her parents when she grew tired of being there.

After the last guest had left he helped her clear everything away.

They didn't speak, but simply focused on getting the task done. He knew she would talk if she needed to, so he let her be.

When he left she gave him a long hug, and he rubbed her back.

"Thank you…" she sounded tired.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Michaela nodded and gently nudged him toward the door. "You need to go home to Annabel, and I need to sleep."

She was exhausted, and the moment he had gone she was heading upstairs to the guest room she was currently sleeping in

as she could not face the void of the master bedroom.

After that Sully kept her grounded. He called her every day and stopped by as often as he could to check on her,

and he would listen to her worries and hold her tight when she needed to cry.

Yet, they both knew it was a matter of time before he would not be able to come by as often.

The construction work at the hospital had begun, and more and more nights he worked late with Annabel planning out the work progress.

Sully felt torn between the two women in his life. Annabel was a good wife, skilled and ambitious. She loved him in her own way even if she did not want a family.

Michaela was all that too, but also so much more. She understood him, and reached him on a deeper level just by being his friend, and he dared not think about how a

partnership in every sense of the word would be with her.

They had agreed to be friends and nothing else yet he often caught himself thinking of her and he went to see her whenever he could.

Being with her made him happy. Of course Annabel had noticed this change in him.

One morning she commented that he seemed happy, and he felt bad, because he knew it was because he was seeing Michaela that day.

Over the next period of time Michaela was slowly coming to terms with her situation.

She missed her father and Charles dearly, but the pain became more bearable as time passed.

She felt awful wanting to spend time with Sully – and for the thoughts the time with him invoked.

"He's a friend" she thought one night in bed before going to sleep. He had just called to hear how she was, and she had been left with a tingling sensation.

"Other friends don't make you feel like that…" her inner voice pointed out. "It's not right to feel like this. He's married and… it's a no go."

She sighed into her pillow tears pressing on right behind her eye lids. She felt alone.

She needed to do something – as a doctor she knew that if she did not she could end up getting a depression.

"I'm going away for a while." Michaela and Sully were having lunch on the grass in her garden when she told him about her plans.

"William called me a couple of days ago and invited me to go and see him and Patricia." Sully did not answer but merely listened.

"I need to get away from all of this…" she gestured around her. The house was too large for one person, and she wasn't sure what to do about it.

However, he knew she did not just mean the house.

"All of this?" he asked, "yes…" her voice trailed off, and their eyes met. The urge to give in to those forbidden feelings grew every time she saw him,

and she needed time to think. Sully could see how she felt just by looking at her, and he was also struggling.

"I'm sorry… for making you feel like this." He said softly and touched her hand. "When are you going?"

She looked down and their hands before answering. "Tomorrow… I've asked my solicitor to look into selling the house."

She could read the surprise in his eyes. "'This isn't goodbye, right?"

She wanted to say to him that it wasn't, but she did not know.

She had not told him that William had also said that there was an opening at the hospital in Colorado Springs, and that if she wanted him to he would recommend her.

"I don't know… please don't look at me like that, Sully."

They had never discussed their feelings in the open but had only assumed the other felt the same as they were always lurking under the surface.

"But I don't want you to go" he mumbled while caressing her hand and searching her eyes.

"I know…" she touched his cheek. They had both forgotten about the lunch. Her hand lingered on his face and he kissed first the palm of her hand and then her wrist.

"Sully…." She bit her lip… he was moving on the edge of forbidden ground, and they both knew it.

"Yes…" he looked at her again, and saw a once familiar expression there.

"Maybe this isn't such a…" she wanted to say "a good idea", but he brought a finger to her lips stopping her.

"Don't speak…" he said his eyes searching hers once again. She knew then that he was not going to back off, and she was not sure if she wanted him to.

His hand on her cheek moved down to her neck and shoulder leaving her skin with a burning sensation.

He leaned close and she inhaled sharply just as he brought his lips to hers.

Feeling his lips against hers she tried to hold back –to just make it a friendly kiss, but when she felt his tongue against her lower lip and his hands buried in her hair

pulling her closer, her body moved at its own volition. She opened up to him granting him access, and their tongues went exploring as they had done in the past.

When they finally broke the kiss they were both breathless, and neither spoke having to deal with the emotions the kiss had evoked.

Michaela felt like he had poked at some old embers igniting their fire, but at the same time she felt guilt, because he was married

and because of Charles whom she had lost not long ago.

"This is not…." she mumbled pulling away, and Sully was battling a similar battle.

In a way he had hoped that the kiss would have quenched the desire he felt for her… that it would have shown him that it was all in his imagination

and only remnants of the past, but it had not. On the contrary it had only confirmed what he already knew deep inside, but he was not ready to fully admit.

After all he had only kissed her because he knew she was leaving.

For a long time they remained silent, leaning on each other each contemplating what had just happened – the forbidden kiss.

"Promise me you'll come back." He held her tight before leaving getting all emotional.

"Promise me we won't lose touch" she said in return,

and he nodded. "I know you need to do this Michaela, and above all I want you to be happy. I'd like to see you smile some more."

He kissed her cheek, and she nodded and drew back a little. She could not afford to go there again.

"I'll text you from Colorado." He gave her a final hug and then he left.


	7. Chapter 7

Having spent two weeks in Colorado Springs Michaela felt more relaxed than she had been in a long time. The change of scenery and the fresh air was exhilarating .

Seeing William again was like old times, and soon Michaela found herself engaged in playing with William and Patricia's three children and even making cookies for them.

"You are so lucky" she told them one night over dinner… "to have all this… a wonderful family, a career – both of you."

William looked at her features and he sensed a little regret in her voice.

"It's not too late for you, Michaela." Patricia spoke. "You're still young, and William says you're excellent at what you do."

Michaela took a sip of her wine. "I know… only I don't think it'll prove very easy to find a man, let alone someone who'd want a family…"

Patricia shook her head in disbelief: "You're smart, good looking…" and Michaela smiled "yes, but I am also very stubborn, a workaholic and…"

"very selective when it comes to men. You always have been, Mike", William pointed out with a smile.

"In fact I only think I've seen you truly in love once."

"Well, I've only been married once." She smiled, and he shook his head.

"I'm not referring to Charles, Mike."

Michaela felt her cheeks go red. "Oh…" and she wondered what had made him think back to that summer.

She found out the moment later when William looked at Patricia

"You know what? Annabel called today. She wants to come down for a visit soon."

Later that night Michaela and William were in his study going over a particularly challenging case that William was working on.

"Annabel asked me about you" he suddenly said, and she frowned a little.

"Well she was doing business with Charles…" she said hesitantly.

William nodded, "But I just want you to be careful Mike… she asked some private questions"

She looked at him. He had that expression of concern that she knew so well.

Michaela sighed dreading the answer "about what?"

"Well to put it this way. She wanted to know just how well you knew Sully back then. Don't ask me why."

Michaela sat down, and said "Sully has been a great support after Charles' death…"

William could tell that she was not telling him everything.

"Mike, I sense a but… you're twisting your hair" he smiled, and she blushed.

"Well something happened before I left." She bit her lip.

"We kissed…" her voice was but a whisper, and William's eyes widened a little.

"Mike…" he said softly and she got up crossing her arms as if to brace herself from him.

"I know, I know…it was stupid and foolish… it won't happen again," she muttered. "It was all my fault…"

"Michaela!" William rarely used her full name, but now he did, and she went quiet.

"It takes two in these matters, and God knows Annabel can be… well let's just say 'difficult'. You don't need to explain anything to me.

It's none of my business. But I'll listen if you need someone to talk to." He smiled, and patted her back.

The next morning William asked her if she had thought about the opening at the hospital.

"You would be a great asset to the hospital" he added, and she smiled. She had in fact spent most of the night thinking about it, and she had decided that if she did

not go and find out what it was about, she would probably regret it later. So William arranged that they should meet that very afternoon.

"I'll give you a tour of the place, and you can hear more about the position from Dr. Bernard – our chief surgeon."

So Michaela spent most of the morning making calls to Boston.

She needed to speak to her solicitor about the house which she had decided to sell, and also about Charles' business.

"Annabel called and said they are flying in tomorrow morning", Patricia said over dinner, and William eyed Michaela…

"Apparently she's looking to do business with some suppliers out here…" Patricia said, and Michaela said "well, I'll find a hotel in the morning…" but William shook his

head. "No, Mike you're staying here. Surely, Annabel can find a hotel for them."

Patricia nodded. "We enjoy having you here, Michaela, the children love you, and I hope you're considering the job?"

Michaela smiled. The job offer was perfect in many ways, and she just needed to speak to her solicitor again.

" I am thinking about it…"

The next evening Michaela found herself pacing the guest room she had been occupying at William's house.

She almost wished she had taken a hotel room.

A soft knock sounded on her door, and there was William with his steel blue eyes and blond hair.

"They've just arrived…" he said, and she nodded. "I'll be right down."

When she entered the living room Sully had to calm himself. She looked wonderful.

She wore jeans, and her hair was down.

William's youngest had attached himself to her, and he was yanking her hair.

She was smiling at the boy ,and he had not seen her so relaxed in a long time.

Michaela greeted Annabel and Sully, and was thankful that Samuel had attached himself to her.

It made it less awkward, and the focus shifted from her to the boy.

All through dinner she felt she had to be cautious of what she said.

Annabel had placed herself and Sully across from her, and thankfully William was at her side with Patricia.

They children quickly excused themselves and Patricia had to put Samuel to bed shortly after they were done eating.

"Why don't you catch up while I put this one to bed" Patricia smiled, and disappeared upstairs with a sleepy Samuel.

"How are things progressing at the building site?" Michaela felt she had to say something, and before Sully got a chance Annabel answered.

"Really well, and in fact I wanted to speak to you about it. With Charles gone and everything… I assume you are in charge of his business?"

There was something about the way she said it that Michaela did not like, and she was thankful that she had just accepted an offer from her brother-in-law

that very day.

"Well, actually I'm not. I just signed it over to my brother-in-law Peter Wilson. I'm moving out here, so it does not make sense to run the business."

There she had said it, and William's face lit up.

"You're staying, Mike?" She nodded. "Yes. I like it here."

Sully, however, grew awfully quiet.

"Well the children will be happy to have their Auntie Mike here and I'll be thrilled to be working with you at the hospital", William said.

"Auntie Mike?" Annabel questioned, and William smiled at his cousin

"We grew up together, she's practically my sister."

Sensing Sully's silence William quickly added "why doesn't my favourite cousin help me out and fetch the coffee from the kitchen?"

Annabel agreed, and as they left he gave Michaela's shoulder a light squeeze.

The moment they were out of sight, Sully burst out

"You are moving out here, seriously?" She nodded avoiding his eyes as she had done all night.

"Boston holds too many memories, I can't go back. Here I am needed."

He could not believe his ears and grabbed her hand across the table.

"And you're not in Boston?" His touch made her shiver and his gaze held hers like a magnet.

"No…" she whispered and a part of her wanted to throw herself into his arms while the other wanted to run away.

She wanted to tell him that she needed him and wanted him, but it was so wrong.

He was married, and she did not want to wreck his marriage.

He sighed calming himself. "'Chaela… you deserve happiness. I… I am not in a position to make demands… "

That moment the rest of the company returned, and they let go of each other across the table before anyone noticed, but they did not break eye contact straight away.

The looks between them over the coffee spoke volumes, and William having noticed decided that he was going to distract Annabel a little.

So they were on their own once again.

"Sully…" she sat down next to him in the sofa. He was still shocked.

But her soft voice was clear "I just want you to know that you mean a lot to me… but in Boston I'm suffocating: my mother, her needs, the pity from others

because of Charles and my father even at my work, there are too many memories."

"And me…" he added in a low voice.

"And you…" she touched his thigh, and he put his hand on top of hers. Their eyes met, and she bit her lip.

He caressed the palm of her hand, and she had to muster all her willpower.

"Sully try to understand… I'll always come second, and I don't want to be responsible for ruining your marriage.

I… I can't think clearly around you. We'll end up doing something we'll both regret."

He kissed her hand softly, and said "You're right. I thought I'd forgotten about you, but when I saw you again… God, Michaela. This is so painful.

In here…" he touched his heart. "It has always been you."

She drew back a little feeling overwhelmed.

"Don't say that when… you ..." She eyed the door to Williams study, but Sully's gaze stayed on her.

Under other circumstances she would have allowed herself to disappear into his embrace and share her sadness with him – a sadness so intense that she felt tears

pricking right behind her eyelids. "I… I can't do this. It's not…" she wanted to say "it's not fair" but many other adjectives came to her mind too.

He was still holding her hand and he gave it a light squeeze.

"You're so beautiful – nothing has changed – just like that time in the boat" he smiled, and she smiled a little remembering.

Then she gathered her senses, and looked him straight in the eye. She really wanted to tell him how she felt – the impact he had on her,

how guilty she felt towards everyone around her for feeling this attraction.

She was supposed to mourn Charles and her father – and she did – only Sully's presence was overwhelming.

He sensed something was troubling her. "What is on your mind?" he asked softly.

"I don't want to say goodbye" she whispered, "but I think we have to…" tears were in her eyes now, and she looked away.

He felt his heart skip a beat. "Why?" was his response, and she sniffed a little.

"I can't be with you right now… it's… you make me feel things I'm not supposed to. This is not just us being friends."

"Because we kissed?" he whispered but his tone was intense.

She shrugged her shoulders "maybe… I don't know. Maybe it's our past, but you stir things inside me, and I'm not thinking clearly.

I don't know what I want… I just need time to think and get myself together."

She got up from the sofa and walked across the room. He was speechless.

She looked so tense, and he wanted to comfort her, and be there for her.

" 'Chaela…" he couldn't just sit there seeing her so forlorn, so he walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't…" she whispered as he pulled her close, and she felt his hard chest against her cheek.

She could not afford to give in, but she also knew that after tonight she might not see him again.

He simply held her, and soon he felt her relax against him.

"Tell me you're not running away from me… I don't want to disappear out of your life, Michaela. If you need some time –that's fine, but I am still your friend."

He whispered against her hair while rubbing the small of her back gently with his thumb, and he felt her nod into his neck.

"I'm going to bed – will you tell William?"

Much to her surprise Sully did not answer, but Patricia did. "I'll tell him, Michaela".

Neither knew how long she had been standing in the doorway or how much she had heard.

"Why don't you walk her upstairs? I'll tell them you've gone to the toilet."

Patricia smiled at them. She was no fool and had also noticed the chemistry between Michaela and Sully from the beginning,

so she had asked William what was going on, and he had very briefly confided in her.

"Is this goodbye?" Sully asked. Patricia had closed the door behind them, and they were at the bottom of the stairs.

"Tell me it's not… please" he pleaded, and she felt terrible.

He had his arm wrapped around her, and she looked up into his blue eyes as they walked upstairs.

She had always loved his eyes – they were a special kind of blue she had seen nowhere else.

"I wish things were different" she said nudging his arm a little.

He pulled her in "me too." Truth was that she understood him so well, and she wondered what she would do if it were her in his position.

If Charles had still been alive would she have wanted him as much?

"I have to go…" his caresses on her back were making her senses reel, and they were standing very closely on the landing.

"Why do you have to be so wonderful?" there was a sense of desperation in his voice, and he knew that the next move would be his,

and he had a lot of thinking to do.

"Come and see me when you come back to Boston?" she nodded unable to refuse.

"I'm back in a month to arrange the move and sort out my things."

"Will you attend the opening of the new hospital wing when it is complete?" he asked, and she was a little hesitant then she sighed :

"Charles would have wanted it, so 'yes' if nothing else gets in the way." She knew she had to keep up appearances , so she could not really refuse.

He hugged her, and kissed her forehead.

"I need time to think, too, Michaela." He admitted.

Sharing his innermost feelings had never been his strongest side, and Annabel had never expected him to talk about how he felt,

but he knew Michaela well enough to see that she was different on that account, and besides sharing with her was easier.

Searching his eyes, she caressed his jaw lightly.

"I better go..." her voice trailed off seeing the blue of his eyes, and she bit her lip.

His eyes focused on her mouth, and they felt the magnetic pull between them.

_"One kiss…"_ they both thought before their lips met in a sensual caress. "Just a kiss. What harm could it do?"

In the shadows of the landing they shared a forbidden kiss between two lovers once together to be torn apart and steered in different directions

by forces beyond their control.

A kiss which in all its innocence became even more sensual: lips nipping, tongues tasting, heavy breaths

and hands only daring to hold on to the other in fear of what might happen if they were set free.

Pulling apart Michaela felt like she was in a haze, he gently touched her swollen lips with his thumb.

"Bye," he said softly and she nodded as he kissed her hand before taking off down the stairs.

Once inside the comfort of her room she felt her knees weaken and she collapsed on the floor.

Tears emerged and fell silently down her cheeks. One kiss… such harm it had done.

"God, Sully how am I going to get through this?"

The pain from losing her father and Charles and the guilt for loving him was tearing her apart, and she wished she could disappear from the face of the Earth.

But for now she had to concentrate on creating a new life for herself in Colorado Springs.


	8. Chapter 8

The next weeks flew by, and with Patricia's help Michaela found a little house on the outskirts of town.

It dated back to the 1800s, and compared to her modern house in Boston it was simple.

However, she loved its layout and the idea of sitting on the porch in the evenings with a cup of coffee and a book listening to the sounds of the night.

Patricia had been kind enough not to mention anything about Sully to her, however, she had discussed it with her husband,

who had filled his wife in on Michaela and Sully's past history.

She had only seen and heard little that night in the living room, but she could tell that something was going on between them.

She had known Sully for several years now, and not once had she seen him look at Annabel the way he did Michaela.

So she had thought it was best, if they talked things through.

William had assured her that night that Sully and Michaela were both fighting their feelings and the fact that Sully was married to Annabel did not make things easier.

"Do you think he will leave Annabel?" she had asked, and William had said that he did not know.

"Annabel, is spoiled and is used to getting what she wants. But she is also a hard worker and ambitious. With her Sully will never get the family that he wants."

Even though Annabel was his cousin he could easily see both her flaws and strengths just as he could see Michaela's.

"When you said you'd only seen Michaela truly in love once – were you referring to him?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Even in medical school she thought of him – even if she did not want to admit it. Yet it was so obvious to me who knew them both that she was always looking for

something that reminded her of him in men."

Patricia was a little puzzled "But how about Charles?" she had met him at their wedding and a couple of times after that, and he seemed very different from Sully.

William sighed a little before answering his wife .

"Charles was her parents' choice – or should I say Elizabeth's… Joseph never interfered when it came to Mike's personal life, only her academic career.

I know that she felt pressured by her mother, and that Elizabeth somehow convinced her to marry him.

But I also know that she must have felt something for him, because she is not someone who'll compromise with her feelings."

He gave his wife a tender kiss and whispered softly in her ear "- and neither would I. Let's concentrate about us for a while."

Stepping out of the plane at Logan Airport one month later Michaela was overwhelmed by a sense of nostalgia.

She was leaving her hometown for good, and now she was only a visitor. It felt strange and liberating at the same time.

She had a tight schedule with meetings with her solicitor, the movers, her brother-in-law about Charles' business and about which things from the house

he might want before she sold them.

She had far too much furniture in her Boston house, and she was selling or giving away most of it. Later she would be seeing her family.

She liked to keep her mind on the practical aspects, so she did not have to deal with her emotions.

So her first day passed by quickly and the second day she woke up in her old room at her mother's house, and she knew this day would be more difficult.

Everything had gone smoothly the day before, and today she was clearing out her office at the hospital which meant that she would inevitably meet Sully.

It turned out that several people came by her office to say goodbye.

David was one of the colleagues she was sorry to say goodbye to. He was a good friend and a skilled surgeon.

Like William she'd known him forever and they had even dated briefly back in medical school. Now his large frame was towering in her office.

"Michaela…" he gave her a bear hug. "I'll miss talking to you and seeing your pretty face around here."

He gave her a squeeze and she looked up pulling back and smiling.

"Well you'd better call me in Colorado then, and I expect to receive an invitation when you marry Adele."

She had the old familiar twinkle in her eyes, and he smiled and nodded.

"You seem relaxed. Going West has done you good, Mike."

Michaela sighed slightly putting a few books into a box.

"Always so empathic, David. Promise you'll come and see me, and I'll show you the hospital and Colorado. Adele will love it, and William wants to see you, too.

Promise?" she pleaded and he laughed "how can I resist that look Michaela Quinn? But only if you stay for the opening of the new wing –it's this weekend."

They burst into a jovial laughter.

William and David had been her best friends in medical school, and even though she and David had dated they had managed to remain just friends.

Friends… she had contemplated the notion turning the word up and down in her mind the evening before.

She had wanted to read some medical texts, but her mind kept drifting, and little butterflies were fluttering inside her.

"We're friends… friends." She had chanted over and over, but the memory of her recent kiss with Sully kept haunting her.

She had ached for his touch since, and just thinking about it sent shivers down her spine.

"Hi", he was suddenly standing there leaning on the door frame.

She and David had been giggeling about an old photo from their time in medical school, when Sully's voice caught her attention. He looked good.

"Hi", she smiled, and David contemplated the softness in her voice, all of a sudden feeling in the way.

"Do we have a deal, Mike?" He asked getting ready to leave. "You'll come to the opening?"

She nodded "of course, David," and he smiled again. " I don't want you to leave without saying goodbye properly."

"Getting ready to pack up?" Sully pointed at the boxes in her office.

"I'm almost done. Would you mind helping me getting them to the car?"

She rummaged a couple of cupboards and put some folders into the last box.

He picked up two boxes leaving her with a stack of notes that she wanted to keep, and they set off toward the exit and her car.

She watched him on the walk to the car. The slender body of the teenage boy had certainly changed into something else.

She blushed a little, and scolded herself.

Sully felt her look as he unloaded the boxes.

He could not remember when he had last seen her so relaxed, and her casual summer dress reminded him of a less mature Michaela.

"That's it…" Sully turned and met her gaze "What?" he challenged, and it amused him to see her blush a little.

"Just looking…" She reached past him, and put her folders in the car.

"Well, you can look all you want it never hurt anyone" the words slipped his mouth before he knew it,

and he found himself returning her gaze running his eyes over her figure as a reply to her actions moments before.

He could tell that she began blushing under his gaze.

It reminded him of the time in the boat, and he could not help teasing her a little when he closed the boot of her car and said in a low voice

"the answer is 'yes' you know. You're still very pretty."

She was caught off guard by his remark, and did not know what to say, but she knew exactly what he was referring to.

She bit her lip subconsciously running her tongue over their dry surface. His eyes were intense, and fixed on her lips remembering that sweet kiss from their past:

_She had laid there in the boat resting her head on his thigh, and he'd felt her gaze. _

_Her chest was heaving up and down, and she looked intrigued. _

_"Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked, and at first he thought she was crazy for asking, but then he saw that look in her eyes, _

_and he could tell she was wondering what he saw in her. He could not help it but simply leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. _

_He was not sure how to tell her just how pretty he thought she was, but he wanted her to know how much he liked her. _

_So they kissed again, and he felt her fingers snaking into his hair pulling him closer, and how her mouth opened ever so slightly encouraging him to let his tongue enter. _

_It was pure instinct. Their lips offered a gentle, sensual massage on one another leaving the two young souls breathless. _

_She trailed her fingers along his jaw as they pulled apart, and their eyes locked for a while. _

_"Wow…" she whispered… "you're a good kisser" he smiled – not that he had much experience, but he sure had never been kissed like that before. _

_He could see how she blushed… "I've never kissed like that before" she admitted quietly._

The moment broke when someone across the parking lot called Sully's name. It was Daniel –his foreman on the building site.

They went over to him, and he eyed them as they walked alongside each other keeping a respectable distance.

Daniel had known Sully for a long time – they'd met in New York, and worked on various projects together.

He had also been Sully's best man when he married Annabel. Right now they were working on the new hospital wing together. '

"What is it?" Sully asked him, and Daniel could not help smiling at Michaela before answering.

"I want you to check the latest shipment, before we finish up the final rooms".

Daniel was still looking at her, and she nudged Sully's arm. "Go ahead, I'll wait at the café for you. Then we can have lunch."

The two men took off, and Sully muttered under his breath "I hope this is really important, Daniel".

Daniel laughed "You said you were meeting a friend for lunch –not a pretty lady like her."

Sully walked along briskly "she is a friend... – and she's not your type. She lost her husband not long ago."

Saturday evening Michaela arrived at the formal celebration of the opening of the new hospital wing with David and Adele.

She was having a good time, and had decided only to approach Sully if he approached her.

Their lunch had been wonderful, almost too wonderful, and the air had been loaded with tension between them, so she simply had to try and take control.

"Where do I place my hands?" David said gazing over her shoulder as he led her to the dance floor.

Her long black dress had an open back, and her hair was up in a simple hairdo.

"Well wherever you want, Dr. Lewis. I know you'll behave" she smiled, and glanced at Adele who knew exactly what was going on.

"Adele, helped me pick it out" Michaela gave him a smirk, and he placed his hands on back starting to walz her around.

"Well, I always knew she has impeccable taste" he could not help notice how happy she looked.

When the dance ended he led her back to Adele who teased her fiancé a little.

"Having trouble with your hands David?" she asked, and she and Michaela fell into a fit of giggles like two schoolgirls.

As the evening slowly progressed Sully watched her from a distance, and their eyes had met across the room several times.

Annabel was at his side, and people were queuing to speak with the architect and compliment him on his work.

However, seeing Daniel dance with Michaela was his undoing, so as soon as he got the chance he excused himself and went across the dance floor

where Daniel and Michaela were talking.

"Sully," Daniel smiled. "We were just talking about you".

Michaela smiled at him "yes, I was just telling Daniel that you've done a wonderful job for the hospital"

He smiled back "Thanks…. Would you like to dance?" he then asked feeling like a school boy , and she accepted with her hand and a smile.

"So you came over to dance?" she said softly on the dance floor, and he smiled. "Yes…"

Then he looked at her a little perplexed "There isn't much dress on your back…" he stated, and like David he didn't know where to place his hands.

She blushed when his fingers grazed the skin on her lower back, and he was trying to decide whether to place his hands further down

on the smooth fabric of the dress or directly on her skin.

"What do you think… up or down?" he mumbled close to her ear.

She did not know what to say, and if they did not start dancing soon, people would notice.

"You decide, Mr Sully" she replied almost holding her breath as he settled his hands

somewhere in between the edge of the fabric of the low cut dress and the skin on her back.

"Is this ok?" She nodded biting her lip. Of all the men she had danced with he was the one who made her senses reel.

"What's Annabel doing?" she asked thinking she had to keep their conversation light.

His answer surprised her "Let's not discuss my wife… I'd rather enjoy this moment with you."

She leant back and met his eye "Is something wrong?" she could see how he avoided her gaze, and simply pulled her a little closer with a: "No…"

She sighed into his neck "You're not a very good liar, you know."

She did not want to pressure him. After all it was none of her business. Instead she just closed her eyes letting him take the lead of their dance.

"I've missed you…." He said softly, while running his thumb across the skin on her back and inhaling her perfume.

He'd been miserable all evening he realized now he held her in his arms.

Annabel had not made the situation easier – in fact the past month had been pretty rough.

_On the way back from Colorado Sully tried to digest the fact that Michaela was moving away for good, and the thought of the kiss, actually both kisses, haunted him. _

_He tried to act as he normally would but he ached to get home and just spend some time all alone. _

_On the plane he closed his eyes pretending to sleep, thoughts of her entered his mind… Michaela… she was beautiful, sweet, caring. _

_Something about her made him want to protect her – to pamper her, because no one else did. Yet she was so strong and independent. _

_Her smile and the feel of her skin, the softness of her lips…. He had to stop himself from going further. _

_That evening Annabel was in for a change, and over dinner she had asked: "What do you make of her just leaving Boston so soon after Charles' death?" _

_She observed him closely. He shrug his shoulders "That's her business…" _

_"So you're not sorry she's gone?" She took a sip of red wine, and he shook his head _

_"No, why?" _

_Annabel did not answer right away as if contemplating how to phrase herself "It just seemed like you were becoming good friends…?" _

_He felt a little confused, her pauses indicated that she was leaving something out. _

_"You __did __run to her rescue when her father died…" Annabel sipped the wine again looking at him, and he leant back in his chair. _

_"That's what friends do…" he had not said more…_

"Sully…" Michaela nudged him, and their eyes met truly for the first time that night.

"You seem miles away" she squeezed his back a little, and he got lost in the sparkle of her eyes.

He held her closer and whispered close to her ear: "I'm a little distracted" almost subconsciously he was still rubbing her lower back, and she swallowed hard.

His touch was very sensual and he had pulled her so close that she could feel him clearly against her.

They were moving on dangerous ground, and she felt how his scent and touch was affecting her breathing.

"Sully…" she whispered a little frantically .."Annabel… is watching." She increased the distance between them.

She did not know if Annabel was watching, but if she were she might have thought that they were too close,

and that her husband's hands were a little too low on the young doctor's back.

"Sorry.." he mumbled and it was clear that he'd been enveloped in his own thoughts.

When the dance ended, she took his hand and led him outside for some fresh air.

"You don't look too well" she stated, the doctor in her taking over.

"Do you want me to get Annabel?" she made a move to go, but he stopped her by taking her hand.

"No… I need to speak with you." He sounded serious.

"What is it?" she asked in a tender voice, and he took a deep breath.

"Michaela… I don't know how to say this right… but I feel awful about you leaving." Truth was that he felt miserable at the thought.

"I know it's not fair of me to tell you…"

She saw the pain in his eyes. "Sully… I…" she looked down at their hands that were tightly locked together.

"I know you have to go, but I want you to know that I'll miss you very much"

He ran his thumb over her knuckles, and she bit her lip.

"You're very special, 'Chaela" he leaned closer "if only I could forget about you…."

She gave his hand a squeeze and drew back a little. "I'm sorry…" she whispered, and he nodded.

That moment David came outside : "Mike –we're getting ready to leave. Did you want a lift to your mother's house?"

"Yes, I'll be a moment. I'll meet you at the car."

David disappeared having noticed how she had been holding hands with the architect, and it made him wonder.

David had but disappeared before Annabel emerged "Sully..!" she said loudly "you're wanted in here." She paid no attention to Michaela,.

"I'm seeing Michaela off… I'll be there in a moment."

Annabel eyed her husband. She wanted him inside now, and she did not like the idea of him being alone with Michaela.

He'd been really broody since Colorado Springs, and she was certain it was to do with her, so she stood waiting for him.

"I'll be okay, Sully." Michaela said making sure Annabel heard.

He felt perplexed. No doubt he wanted to kiss her, but he knew it was impossible, and he was not even sure she would have let him if they had been alone.

"Take care – and good luck out there." He leaned in and gave her a light hug.

"I love you… write to me." His words were low against her ear almost inaudible.

She was not sure she heard right, but simply nodded and took off towards the exit and the parking lot where David and Adele were waiting.

When Annabel was asleep that evening Sully went to his study at the top of the house.

He locked the door behind him opened the windows and climbed out on the roof. He'd done that before, and sitting under the stars made him relaxed.

He gazed at the night sky and took a deep breath. What was he supposed to do?

His thoughts drifted to his sleeping wife downstairs.

Things had changed between them since they got married. When they'd met she had been much more spirited and carefree.

Until a year ago he had hoped to have a family with her one day, but then she had told him that there was no chance of that.

"Sully, you have to forget about children if you want to be with me. I don't need you and my mother going on about it." she'd said one evening when he had

approached the subject.

He'd never forget those words and the way she said it –like they were doing a business deal together and that was one of her terms.

In fact business and the fact that she was taking over the family empire took up more and more of her time.

He had thought that he could settle with this kind of life and the benefits that came with it, but now he was not so sure anymore.

Annabel could be very convincing and very charismatic, but she could also be extremely stubborn and narrow-minded. Sully sighed…

Seeing Michaela again made him question his marriage and the reasons they were together.

Annabel's priorities had definitely changed since they met, and he wasn't sure if he could keep living up to her standards and expectations.

He'd always wanted a simple life – Michaela had recognized that when he had shown her the house. Michaela… her smile and her hair.

When he closed his eyes at night it was her – not Annabel – that he saw.

He rubbed his eyes sensing a headache coming on. He did not know what had come over him when he had whispered that he loved her… but he did even if it scared

him, and he did not know what to do about it


	9. Chapter 9

Arriving back in Colorado Springs Michaela felt almost relieved. Boston had been an emotional trip.

Not only had she had to listen to her mother's complaints about her decision to move but saying goodbye for good to her friends and colleagues had been tough.

Yet she was determined that this was what she needed, and she knew that her true friends would stay in touch.

* * *

At the airport Patricia was waiting to give her a lift to her house.

"Michaela.." they hugged, and went to the car. "How did it go?" Patricia finally asked, and looked at her friend.

Michaela knew she was not just talking about the moving arrangements, and she leant back in the car seat.

"It went well… we said goodbye" she went quiet thinking.

"Do I sense a 'but'?" Patricia asked softly and turned to look at her before starting the car.

"He said he loved me…" Michaela whispered, … "and I wish he hadn't."

For the first time she told someone, and she felt her voice cracking a little.

"You don't love him?" Patricia asked, and Michaela nodded "yes, that's why I wish he hadn't said it.

It is so complicated, and … I'm just happy to be back, so I can get organized."

She wiped away a stray tear, and smiled bravely at Patricia who squeezed her hand.

"Okay, then let's get you home, but I'm here if you need to talk to someone." Patricia started the car and they were off.

"When are your things arriving?" Patricia asked when she stopped the car in front of her house.

"Within the next couple of days. I'm going shopping for some extra things tomorrow…" Michaela smiled.

"When I'm settled I'll invite you all over for dinner." She got out of the car, and Patricia took off. She had to pick up the children from school.

Luckily the house was not empty.

Michaela had already bought a few things knowing that the bed from the old house would be far too large, and that she did not want to keep the fancy sofa,

but she missed her pictures and her knick-knack. But that evening she crashed on the sofa with a book, and simply enjoyed being all alone for a change.

* * *

A couple of days later her furniture and belongings from Boston arrived, and she was busy unpacking.

Patricia came around to help out. "Did you meet the neighbours yet?" she asked, and Michaela shook her head.

"Not yet, but I saw a boy riding his bike up and down the street yesterday."

It was a quiet street with only a few houses on the outskirts of town, and she hoped that she would get along with her new neighbours.

"William and the children are coming around a little later – they are dying to see your place , and don't worry, they're bringing pizza."

Patricia smiled widely knowing that Michaela was not someone who'd just arrange a dinner in no time

–and having invited themselves it seemed only fair that they made it easy on their hostess.

William and the children had only just arrived when there was a screech of brakes outside.

Michaela and William immediately rushed out –they both knew that sound.

"Oh, no…" Michaela rushed to the boy on the ground in front of the car.

"William check the driver", she ordered, and sat down next to the wailing boy. His leg was twisted.

People emerged from the other houses, and a black woman came running

"Anthony! Oh my God!"

The boy was crying, but Michaela managed to calm him down.

"How's the driver?" she asked William who shook his head… "drunk… Mike, I already called an ambulance and the police."

The boy's mother was in shock, and Michaela was talking softly to her.

"He's alright. He was very lucky. I believe his leg is broken, so he needs to go to hospital. They'll check if he's got a concussion as well."

"How do you know?" the mother questioned, and Michaela smiled and patted her arm.

"I'm a doctor, and I just moved in…" she pointed to her front door.

"William… " she pointed to where he was talking to the police who had just arrived ".. he's a doctor, too. Now I think you need to go with Anthony in the ambulance."

Her words seemed to calm down the mother, who got herself together.

"My name's Grace, we live next door" she pointed toward a red house at the end of the street.

"My name's Michaela – or Dr. Mike, as I just told Anthony here."

Then the ambulance arrived, and she went and spoke to the paramedics giving them the information they needed.

The next day she ventured down the road and knocked on their door. She was met by Grace who looked far more relaxed than the day before.

"I just wanted to hear how Anthony is doing?" Michaela smiled, and Grace invited her inside.

"Robert E. we've got company… he's just on his way out." Grace explained, and handed Michaela some lemonade.

"Anthony is outside on the porch. Thanks for being there yesterday."

Robert E. emerged, and shook her hand. "We're really grateful. Let us know if you need help with anything."

Anthony was reading a book and looked up when the adults came outside.

"You've got a visitor", Grace said, and he smiled at Michaela

"Hi, Dr. Mike". She sat down and spoke to him about what had happened, and she looked at Grace and said "Are you pressing charges against the driver?"

Grace nodded, and that moment a large dog came running across the yard followed by four puppies.

"Robert E. didn't I tell you to make sure they stay in their pen?"

Anthony laughed, "but Mama they love company…" by then all the dogs were on the porch and the puppies were jumping up and down the people there.

"I can't wait until they're old enough to move out…." Grace sighed and couldn't help laughing when a particularly adventurous puppy pulled at her skirt.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Mike. We should have warned you."

Michaela laughed as one of the pups attacked her feet growling. She picked it up, and got a lick on the nose. "

They're sweet –but also quite a handful, I expect". Grace nodded. "They're all moving out next week. Thank God."

* * *

Michaela settled in quite quickly in her new home. Now her personal belongings had arrived she felt much better,

and she started to look forward to beginning her new job.

She tried not to think too much about Sully, Charles and her father, but it was difficult, especially at night. However, her solitude did not last long…

She had made it a habit to visit Anthony every week to see how his leg was healing.

"You'll soon be up and about" she said and added "I'll show your Mum some exercises you can do to strengthen your leg."

Anthony nodded, but she sensed something was wrong. "Is something bothering you, Anthony? You seem a little down."

Grace had heard her question and sighed. "Anthony we already talked this over. There's nothing to do about it."

Anthony still sulked, and Michaela looked at Grace who added "it's one of the pups. He was returned because the family did not look after him properly.

One of their neighbours told Robert E. so he went and picked it up. But we can't have two dogs, so we have to put him to sleep."

Anthony had crossed his arms and looked at the floor.

"Sweetheart, it's the best we can do." Grace touched his shoulder.

Then she turned to Michaela "Robert E.'s taking him to the vet when he gets home. We asked everyone we know."

Anthony was still sulking then he muttered "Not everyone… " and he looked at Michaela "can't he live with you, please?

I'll help you walk him when you're working at the hospital…" Michaela sighed.

She never thought about having a dog. It was a lot of work. Anthony's pleading voice and eyes pierced their way to her heart.

"Maybe I can meet him and make up my mind" she suggested, and the boy broke into a big smile.

"You'll love him, Dr. Mike. He's the best." He whistled loudly, and two dogs emerged from the trees on the other side of the yard.

Even before the puppy had reached her, Michaela had made up her mind.

* * *

The day arrived when she was to start her new job at the hospital in Colorado.

She was a little nervous but she also looked forward to being useful and to getting to know more people.

She was in charge of the children's ward, and spent the first day doing rounds and speaking to her staff.

She was determined to be part of the daily routine even if she had to do a lot of paper work too.

She soon realized that her head nurse, Charlotte, was indispensable.

"Thank you so much for your help, Charlotte" she said after a few days. "I don't know what I'd do without it."

Charlotte smiled back. She liked her new boss who unlike her predecessor seemed very down to earth and caring.

"No problem, Dr. Mike." They were having lunch, and William stopped by their table on his way out of the cafeteria

"Are we on for tonight, Mike?" She nodded. "Yeah, I'll be there at seven."

He touched her shoulder lightly on his way out, and Charlotte raised her eyebrows a little.

"What?" Michaela said. Then it dawned on her "Dr. Burke and I grew up together, went to school together and studied medicine together

–he's like my brother, and his wife is a dear friend of mine."

"Oh.. I see. Sorry if…" Charlotte seemed a little flustered. Michaela smiled broadly at her.

"It's not the first time. I thought it would stop once we both married."

"He just always seems so reserved…" Charlotte pointed out.

"I've never seen Dr. Burke smiling like that before."

"You haven't seen him with his wife, I suppose. They're madly in love." Michaela said.

The two women giggled a little and continued eating.

"You said 'once you both married'… you're not married are you?" Charlotte eyeing Michaela's hands, and Michaela leant back in her chair.

Only William and Dr. Bernard knew the story about Charles, but thinking about it, it was probably best if she told people.

Charlotte looked at the woman before her, and saw her expression change.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. It's none of my business…"

"It's okay, Charlotte. I was married but he died earlier this year –that's why I left Boston… to start anew."

Charlotte nodded. "So how do you like it here so far?" Michaela broke into a smile "I love it, but I haven't seen half of town yet."

* * *

In Boston Sully was miserable, but he tried to hide it. However, those who knew him well could tell he was not his usual self.

Daniel was one of them, and one night he took Sully out for dinner and a drink. Annabel was away, so Sully agreed.

Anything was better than staying at the house alone.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" Daniel said handing Sully a beer.

"What do you mean?" Sully was not really in the mood to talk, but Daniel insisted "look, you're moody, and you've got that look on your face. Trouble at home?"

Sully did not answer, but Daniel knew him too well.

"So the missus is on the war path, then…" he concluded.

Sully nodded and took a sip of his beer "yeah… " "

What's the problem?" Daniel eyed him.

They had known each other since they were children, and usually confided in each other.

"It's not working" Sully simply stated… " I feel trapped … like she wants me to be someone I'm not."

Daniel could tell it was serious this time. "Sully we had this talk before…. What's new?"

They sat in silence for a while then Sully spoke.

"I made a commitment when we got married, we both did. I just don't feel that we're on the same level anymore. We want different things…."

Daniel was concerned. He and Sully had talked about Annabel many times, but this sounded like something more.

"Like what?" he asked, and Sully leant back in his chair.

"You know my dream has always been to have a family and a simple life… it's not exactly what I've got now."

"I thought you settled with that?"

"So did I…" Sully looked at his beer.

"What has changed your mind?" Daniel was curious. He'd never seen Sully like this – so torn.

"Let's just say that someone reminded me of that dream, and I can't shake it. It just gets worse." Sully was not going to give more details.

"What does Annabel say?" Daniel finally asked.

"You know her… she just goes on like nothing is wrong, making decisions without involving me. She spends more hours working than I do…"

Sully was clearly frustrated.

What he did not tell Daniel was that part of his frustration was caused by the fact that he had not heard from Michaela

since that night at the dance, and he wondered if he had scared her off entirely.

* * *

Michaela had not forgotten about Sully or his last words to her.

Every day was a battle not to text him, and every night in bed she heard those words and felt his hands on her skin and one minute it was driving her mad with desire

and the next she was overcome with feeling guilt toward Charles.

She wanted to tell Sully how she felt, but what was the point?

If she revealed her feelings she was afraid of the consequences, so it was easier to just try and back off.

Luckily her dog was at her side – he was a Malamute and looked just like a wolf, so that was the name she had picked for him.

She spent many hours training him and taking him hiking, and when she was at the hospital she dropped him off at Grace's just like they had agreed.

He was a great companion, and she was glad she could cuddle with him on the sofa –it made it less painful.

"I love you…""Why did you have to say it?" she muttered into Wolf's thick fur, and Sully's blue eyes were all she thought about,

and how he could see right through her into her inner being.

* * *

Little by little her frustration grew, and William could tell she was struggeling.

One afternoon close to Thanksgiving she had been looking after Samuel, and when he and Patricia came to pick him up at her house, Patricia quickly took Sammy

outside to play with Wolf. William had told her he was concerned about his friend, and that he wanted to try and speak to her.

"How are you feeling, Michaela?" his use of her given name made her feel like she was one of his patients.

"Things at work are fine, and I like it here" she was a little cautious, and he gave her that brotherly look.

"I think you need to talk about it, Mike" he said softly and waited.

At first she grew quiet but after a while she spoke about how she missed her father and Charles.

"That's all?" he asked when she was done.

She nodded, and he gave her an intense look "

Sully?" his voice was low, and from her expression he could tell he'd hit a soft spot.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, and she sighed.

"It's difficult… he… he told me he loves me."

William was surprised, and she could tell that this was new to him, so she knew Patricia had not told him.

"And?" he asked.

"And… you know he's married to your cousin, Will!" She was frustrated which was good.

He didn't want her to suppress her feelings.

"So that's it then?" he said, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes, I'm not going to break any marriages. I just have to let it go…" she spoke with determination, but her eyes told him something else.

"Just so you know it, Mike… from what I hear things in Boston are not running smoothly."

William could not help saying what he had heard from his mother a few weeks earlier.


	10. Chapter 10

"Bye, boy. I'll see you soon." Wolf whined a little nudging her and she gave him a cuddle.

"Anthony will spoil you rotten." She was going home to her sister's for Thanksgiving and Wolf was staying behind.

She did not realize how much she missed her furry friend until that evening when she was all alone in bed at Rebecca's– it was awfully quiet.

The next afternoon she went for a walk on the Common in Boston.

She had gotten used to taking walks with Wolf and even without his company she decided she needed the fresh air.

The weather was getting colder. She liked Autumn and the transition from Summer to Winter.

She sat down on a bench near the Ducklings and fell into thought. It was still strange only visiting her home town,

but each time she went back it felt like moving to Colorado had been the right decision.

* * *

Suddenly a familiar voice brought her back to reality.

"Hi" she wasn't sure if she had dozed off and was dreaming, but there it was again:"Michaela?"

He was standing right in front of her.

"Sully…" she felt her stomach turn and simply stared at him.

"Mind if I sit?" she shook her head and he sat down on the bench.

They were silent for a moment then he said "You're back for Thanksgiving?"

"Yes… I needed some fresh air" she smiled at him "my mother is driving every one crazy".

They were sitting quite close, and soon their knees touched.

"I think I owe you an apology…" he finally said eyeing her, and she leaned forward resting her elbows on her thighs.

"Why?" their eyes met, and she felt a tingle in her leg.

"I was selfish to say… what I did. I had no right to put you in that position," he explained softly, and she could sense a sadness in his voice.

"You didn't mean it?" the words flew out of her mouth before she had time to think, and he looked at her slightly surprised.

"Yes, but…" his eyes searched hers as if asking: "how could you doubt that?"

"I'm okay" she assured him, and touched his thigh lightly.

"How are you?" William's words echoed at the back of her mind when he put his hand on top of hers.

"It has been better" he admitted.

"Annabel?"

His expression told her everything, and he shook his head sighing. "I'm trying to figure that out… we haven't really spoken lately."

"Oh…" she wasn't sure what to say, and he gave her hand a squeeze

"I'm glad you're here."

They both leaned closer on the bench, and somehow she ended up leaning on his shoulder in the chilly Autumn air.

"Tell me about Colorado…" his voice was soft, and she told him all about it.

When she got around to telling about Wolf he smiled into her hair.

"I'm glad you're not all on your own at night." Then they got up.

Michaela realized she had been away for quite some time when Rebecca sent her a text asking where she was.

"Let me walk you across the Common" he said and they took off.

When they reached the exit they stopped.

"How long are you back for?" he asked.

"I'm going back tomorrow afternoon. I've got work. Are you going home now?" she tilted her head meeting his gaze.

He seemed a little uncomfortable "I'm kind of crashing with Daniel at the moment" he admitted.

"Sully…? " she frowned.

"As I said… I'm trying to figure things out right now." He looked a little embarrassed, and she felt his worry and anguish.

" I hope you find the answers you're looking for." Her voice was soft, and she could not help brushing his arm.

He nodded, and she felt for him. Her heart reached out to his, as she wrapped her arms around his torso allowing herself to bury her face at his neck.

"Take care of yourself…" she whispered inhaling his scent and feeling how he returned her gesture burying his face in her hair.

"Is it okay if I text you some time?" he whispered before letting her go, and she could not refuse him.

She realized just then how much she had missed him.

* * *

She turned around and walked off, when he called her name and ran up to her.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Michaela" he said and kissed her on the cheek, before quickly striding off in the opposite direction.

Walking back to her family Michaela felt overwhelmed and… all the feelings she had tried to suppress for a long time came rushing back all at once.

Sully… her heart beat faster at the very thought of him.

* * *

Sully's heart was also pounding in his chest as he strode off and left her at the park exit.

When he had seen her sitting on the bench by the Ducklings he thought his mind had played a trick on him.

Seeing her and speaking with her had been wonderful, and they had connected.

For a long time he had been really troubled by what he had told her at the dance, not because he did not mean it – he did love her

– only he felt like he had not been fair to her.

* * *

He had been staying with Daniel for the past two weeks.

He and Annabel had had a long talk – finally – after weeks of bad moods… thinking about it, it had been more of an argument,

but it had given him something to think about:

"_What is wrong with you?" Annabel was pacing back and forth in front of the hearth. She had just come back from a late meeting and Sully was still up. _

_He had refused to go with her that night –he could not face her parents and least of all some business associates. _

_"What do you mean 'what's wrong with me'?" Sully tried not to shout._

_ "Maybe I just don't want to pretend anymore, because that's what we've been doing recently… pretending." He sighed and looked at his wife. _

_"Tell me… are you happy, Annabel. Truly happy?" _

_"Why do you ask?" she said._

_ "Because I'm not…" _

_She sighed "What do you want me to say? You think I can't see how moody you are and how we don't talk? I'm happy with my work –that's what I am." _

_"Your work…" his voice trailed off, and he shook his head. _

_"Yes, do you think I don't know why you're so upset? It's because of her… frankly I'm glad she's gone, and you need to get yourself together." _

_Sully stared at Annabel in disbelief "what are you saying?" _

_Annabel stopped pacing and faced him. _

_"You think I didn't see how you looked at her at William's house?" _

_Sully felt his temper rising "Michaela is my friend…we were talking. It's nothing to do with her." _

_And he realized that moment that his problems with Annabel actually was nothing to with Michaela at all. _

_"I don't believe you." Annabel continued, and he shook his head. _

_"You're jealous…" he stated, and she looked at him with fiery eyes. _

_"No, Sully. I'm furious. You're neglecting our business. Get yourself together." _

_He stared at her in disbelief "our business?" He had expected her to at least say 'our marriage or relationship'. "_

_I'm sorry, but I think I need some space." Then he had left the house._

* * *

He knew he had to face Annabel again sometime soon, but Thanksgiving was hardly the best time.

She would be at her parents' house no doubt about that, and he would prefer not to have her father hovering in the other room when he spoke to her.

So he went back to Daniel's place. He'd only been back about half an hour when the front door opened, and Daniel came in.

He was spending Thanksgiving at his girlfriend's house but had come back to pick up a few things.

At least that was what he had told her, but the truth was he was worried about Sully who had declined the invitation to join them.

"Sure you don't want to come?" he asked again, and Sully shook his head.

"I'm fine…" Daniel looked at him. Something seemed different in his voice.

"You look better… did something happen?" He decided to sit down next to his friend, and Sully nodded and smiled a little,

"Yeah, I'm going to speak to her and find out if this is it… if I'm leaving her."

Daniel's eyes widened a little. He knew what Sully was giving up. Annabel had made him sign a prenuptial agreement when they married,

and he would not get much if he left her. "Are you sure?" Daniel asked, and Sully nodded. "I just have to figure out how to do this right…"

* * *

At the Thanksgiving dinner that evening, Michaela felt a little torn.

Looking to her right she saw her mother –not Charles who should have sat there on the chair next to her, and looking at her mother

she was reminded that her father was missing from the table.

She steadied her breath a little. Seeing Sully had made her happy, but it was situations like these that reminded her of the great tragedy that had hit her family.

Her mother patted her hand, and she knew she was thinking the same

"It's good to have you home, Michaela."

She detected a little sadness in her mother's voice and gave her hand a squeeze –she had lost her husband, her son-in-law and in a way also Michaela

as she had moved so far away. But it was necessary, Michaela thought joining hands with Rebecca on her left side.

If she were to heal properly she needed the space.

Her thoughts went to Wolf –she missed her furry friend and his uncomplicated affection.

* * *

While Michaela got ready to go back to Colorado the next day, Sully went to see Annabel.

He had texted her asking her to meet him at their house.

"Hi…" she was in the living room and he gingerly sat down next to her. She looked a little tired, and he felt a surge of guilt wash over him.

Annabel looked at him. "So you wanted to meet?" she said quietly, and he nodded.

"We need to talk… properly this time."

"Dad's picking me up in an hour," she informed him, and he sighed a little.

"This is important, Annabel."

She waited for him to go on, so he took the chance.

"Look, I know you say you don't want any children… that you want to focus on the business…. But I need to know if there is the slightest chance you might want to

reconsider that?"

Annabel stared at him for a while then she said: "That's it? Is that why you're so moody? We had this talk before."

"You know I always wanted a family – a simple life. That's what you said you wanted too – until your Dad signed over the business to you."

Sully looked at her, and she got up.

"That's what I thought I wanted...for a short while. Not anymore. You blinded me… I love you, Sully, but I can't agree to that. I'd have to give up too much."

Sully had anticipated this type of answer. Actually, he did care for Annabel – the Annabel he fell in love with.

Seeing his wife, however, he knew he did not stand a chance.

"So what do we do now?" he asked.

"You know I need you to be in the business… and you know what happens if you leave."

He shook his head. It was always about money, the prestige and more money.

He'd come to a point where those things did not matter much.

When he was younger they had mattered.

He'd grown up in a middle class family, but then his parents and brother died in a horrible car accident leaving him alone.

His uncle had made sure he went to school, and he usually spent the summers at the Cape.

After his rendezvous with Michaela he went to study architecture working his way through college,

and meeting Annabel some years later was his chance to make something of himself.

She was not only rich but also ambitious and they had planned how they would set up their own business and become partners.

They married, and for a good number of years things were fine. They both worked hard and established their own business.

However, then her father fell seriously ill and fearing for his life he pulled in Annabel offering her the family business

if she gave up the business she and Sully had created. That was when the trouble really began.

Annabel felt obliged to do as her father deemed.

Ironically enough he fully recovered and consequently he had a great deal to say when it came to Annabel's life and marriage.

Slowly the business became her baby, and it pained Sully to see that.

He tried many times to get through to her, and sometimes he succeeded, but only for a little while, and it was never quite enough.

She gave up the idea of a family with him, because of that. It was like a drug. Annabel became addicted to the work, the prestige and the money.

Sully kept a distance from this. He had maintained his part of their original business, and primarily worked for Annabel.

Yet he did not like the idea of being dependent of his wife, so he also took on projects of his own.

"Dad's car will be her in 15 minutes. I'm seeing a client.

Are you here when I come back?" she asked, and he nodded adding "I'm going out of town for 3 weeks starting Monday.

Daniel and I are working on a project in Texas." Going away would give him time to figure out the consequences of ending his marriage.

Then she left.

* * *

Sitting alone in the big house Sully was perplexed. In a way he had hoped that he could convince her how serious the situation between them was,

but he had failed. She expected him to stay, and she was not willing to be the one to back off.

Was it wrong of him to want to pursue his dream? He wished he could call Michaela and speak to her about it. She understood him so well. He sighed.

This was going to be more difficult than he had expected.

She said she needed him in the business, and he knew he would have to discuss the matter with her father – the obstacles seemed endless.

The outcome would no doubt be that he would have to give up his own business, because of her father's influence in the field.

The question remained what he would gain if he left… he could only hope that Michaela would want to be with him.

"Yes", there was a strong attraction, and "yes" he felt complete when they were together. But he had been wrong before, and there were no guarantees.

After all she had left because of him. He sighed and got up to start packing for his trip.

So much for a simple and uncomplicated life.


	11. Chapter 11

The next couple of weeks proved hectic to both Michaela and Sully.

In Colorado Michaela was presented with an agonizing case which took up all her time. A young boy with terminal cancer.

She had operated on him herself, but there was nothing more to do medically, but she could not just let it go.

So she spent as much time as she could with him and his family as well as all the other children whose care she was responsible for.

* * *

"I know, boy" she cuddled Wolf who was unhappy with his mistress being so much away from home.

"This weekend I'm not working – then I'll take you on a hike, before it turns too cold."

She took a deep breath, and her mind drifted to her chance meeting with Sully at the Common.

It had been so easy to just connect with him, and she could easily see him here on her sofa in front of the fire… she'd cuddle up next to him and lean on his broad

chest and share her thoughts with him…

She blushed a little scolding herself at what other ideas came to mind.

That moment her phone flashed.

"Hi.." his voice sounded at the other end of the line. He'd finally given in to calling her.

He really felt like he needed to call her.

"Hi…" she said, neither knew exactly how to go on, and for a moment there was a sense of reconnection over the phone.

"Is it a bad time?" he finally asked, and she shook her head

"No… it's good to hear from you. How are you?"

Sully leaned back in the chair in his room in Texas.

"I just felt like I needed to call you..." he said.

Michaela was happy he could not see her, surely she was red as a tomato from embarrassment.

"Well, I was just thinking about you…and how you were doing?" she mumbled.

She could hear him smiling, and relaxed on her sofa with Wolf at her side.

"Tell me about your day…" He needed to take his mind off his own problems, and just wanted to listen to the sound of her voice.

And so a new habit between them began.

* * *

Sully's days were also hectic.

The project he and Daniel were working on was demanding, but he enjoyed being more involved in the construction than usual.

Having spent 1 week in Texas he had contacted his lawyer about the divorce. Consequently he had had Annabel on the phone.

She'd been more angry than upset, and he had to fly back to Boston for a couple of days to sort out some of the legal papers with his lawyer – and face Annabel.

He did not speak much of this to Michaela. She knew he was trying to sort out his marriage – that was all.

He did not want to make her part of the problem. However, Michaela soon learned about the seriousity of his situation.

* * *

Visiting William and Patricia, Sully had texted her to tell her goodnight: "Thinking of U. Sleep tight."

She had blushed, and when William was saying goodnight to the children, Patricia had asked her about him.

Michaela had already confided in her telling her about seeing him at Thanksgiving, and Patricia had noticed how she seemed more relaxed,

and her reaction to the text had confirmed her suspicions.

"Are you in touch with Sully?" she asked casually while clearing the table, and Michaela blushed

"Why do you ask?" Patricia could not help smiling – at least she was not denying it.

"That text…"

Michaela felt her cheeks redden even more, and Patricia said: "Just promise me you'll be careful, Michaela.

From what I hear Annabelle is furious with him – and her father is calling in the big shots."

Michaela frowned at this information. She and Sully usually just talked about what was going on at work and everyday trifles – he had not talked about Annabel,

and she got the impression that it was something he wanted to deal with by himself.

"Tell me what's going on…" she asked Patricia.

"You don't know he filed for a divorce?"

"No…" Michaela shook her head.

"It's going to be nasty… I'm only happy that no children are involved", Patricia stated.

Michaela felt a surge of guilt rush over her – was it because of her? This was what she had tried to prevent.

Maybe there was a reason why he had not said anything about it.

"It'll work out in the end, but it's going to be a tough ride," Patricia nudged her shoulder.

"What is going to be tough?" '

William came back from putting the children down, and Patricia said "Annabel and Sully's break-up."

William gazed at Michaela. They had sat down and Patricia was pouring coffee for them.

Michaela was quiet.

"Are you okay, Mike?" he finally asked, and she sipped the hot liquid.

"Yes… he indicated that they were having problems when I saw him last, but he has not talked of it since."

She did not know what else to say, and William did not either.

* * *

The third week of Sully and Daniel's project was coming to an end, and Christmas was soon approaching.

For Sully it was a rough time. The past two weeks he had been working non-stop on the project while also negotiating with Annabel who was being unreasonable.

She had even denied him access to the house, so he was stuck in Texas.

"What are you going to do for Christmas and New Year?" Daniel asked.

He felt bad because he could not invite Sully to join him as he was meeting his in-laws for the first time.

"I don't know yet… it's no big deal. I'll figure something out."

The truth was that he was worn down, and had no clue what to do.

"Why don't you go and see her?" Daniel said all of a sudden after a long moment of silence.

"See who?" Sully rubbed his eyes.

"Her…" Daniel pointed at Sully's phone. "The one you're always on the phone with… I can tell she makes you happy."

Sully closed his eyes – a headache was coming on. "I can't…"

His head was hurting really badly now, and he pulled the covers over his eyes.

"Here.." Daniel handed him some medication. "I'll turn the lights off, too."

The medication made Sully sleepy. He had not had these headaches in years, but now they were back.

Luckily he always carried some pills with him just in case. Soon he was asleep.

Then his phone rang.

* * *

"Who is this?" Michaela said getting a bad feeling in her stomach.

She had returned from William's and suddenly felt that she needed to call Sully even though he had already texted her to say goodnight.

Much to her surprise Sully was not the one answering.

Daniel glanced at the display when Sully's phone rang, and then he made a rash decision.

He picked up the phone. "Hello… it's Daniel."

Michaela went silent then she said "what's wrong with Sully?"

She knew he would never just leave his phone lying around, and she felt out of balance when thinking of him.

Daniel explained to her, and she asked him about Sully's symptoms and what medication he was on.

Daniel could tell she was genuinely concerned, so he could not help bringing on Sully's Christmas issues.

"Annabel denied him access to the house?" she was stunned. "What is he going to do?"

Daniel could not give her an answer. "Maybe you should talk to him about it?" he said feeling Michaela's concern

" It seems like you're the only positive thing in his life right now."

* * *

The next day Michaela had made a decision. She was going to ask him to come to Colorado for Christmas.

She was working at the hospital over the Holidays, and had arranged with Grace and Robert E. that she would eat Christmas dinner with them,

and she was sure they would not mind an extra guest.

"When are you going home for Christmas?" she asked him over the phone that evening.

He went quiet "Michaela…" he sighed but she interjected him,

"Sully…I have to be honest with you… William told me some things about Boston…" she did not want to mention Daniel.

"Is it true that Annabel is denying you access to the house?"

"Yeah.." he said quietly.

"Why don't you come and visit me for Christmas?" She could tell he was hesitant, and she could not really believe that she had asked.

"Sully you helped me through at tough time when Charles died. I want to help you… as you did me.

I'll be working part of the time, and Wolf could use the company. Please say you'll come. "

He could not resist the tone of her voice, and he finally agreed.

* * *

Two days later Sully pulled up in front of her house in an old truck.

Knocking on her door he was met with a big growl, and four furry legs between himself and the occupant of the house.

"Wolf!" Michaela scolded her dog, and he went away. There was something about the stranger that he he liked.

"Come in…" she opened the door fully for him, and he went inside.

"Your room is upstairs… first door on the left – if you want to freshen up a little after your journey."

She was babbling, and quickly went to the kitchen. "I've got a few sandwiches…"

* * *

A moment later he was back in her proximity.

It felt strangely overwhelming to let him into her private sphere like this.

She handed him the sandwiches, and he they sat down at the kitchen table.

She'd come back from working the nightshift that morning, and she was going back for a couple of hours that afternoon to sort out some paperwork.

Sitting across from him she took in his appearance. He looked a little scruffy, but most of all he looked worn out.

He smiled and leaned back. "You look tired…" she simply stated, and he looked at his hands.

"I've had a lot of things to see to." He seemed a little embarrassed.

Their eyes met, and she felt his pain.

"Hey, it's me… " she covered his hands across the table.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He entwined his fingers with hers. "Not right now…" he ran his thumb across her knuckles.

"Thanks for having me…" She shook her head smiling

" It's no big deal. I told you that's what… friends… do. Why don't you rest a little? I'm going to the hospital for a couple of hours and I'll bring some food back."

She got up, and started clearing the table.

Wolf was watching her every move. "If you want to get friendly with Wolf you might want to take him for a stroll around the grounds."

* * *

"Michaela… " Charlotte came into her office. "I just wanted to wish you a happy Christmas before I leave."

The two women had become very good friends, and Michaela got up.

"Don't work too hard over the Holidays…" Charlotte cautioned. She knew Michaela had volunteered to work because many of the people on her staff had families

and children, and she did not.

"No, I won't…" Michaela glanced at her watch… "in fact I have to go in a moment. I've got an unexpected visitor."

She smiled a little, and Charlotte eyed the younger woman.

"Family from Boston?" she tested, but her boss shook her head, and had a goofy expression.

"Don't tell me – a man?" Charlotte was very good at reading people which was why she was so excellent at her work.

Michaela felt her cheeks go red, and Charlotte patted her back smiling. "I'll see you later."

* * *

When Michaela got home she found Sully fast asleep on the sofa. Wolf was next to him, but got up to greet her when she entered the room.

"Hey, boy" she gave him a cuddle, and he answered with lick on her nose. Then she let him out for a run on the grounds.

For a moment she contemplated what to do about Sully. Should she wake him or not?

She gingerly approached him. He looked so peaceful there on her sofa –like he belonged there.

She blushed a little, and could not resist. She gently ran her fingers over his beard and smiled a little to herself.

Maybe she should just let him sleep some more.

Getting up from her position on the edge of the sofa she felt his hand tighten around her wrist.

"Don't go.." he sounded sleepy and pulled her down on the sofa.

"Stay a little…" he whispered into her hair, and she relaxed into his arms remembering how he had cuddled her after Charles had passed away.

She settled herself into the crook of his neck, and they just lay there listening to the other breathing.

She closed her eyes – his beard was tickling her nose, and she had to contain herself not to kiss that soft spot on his neck.

It felt so good to be close to him like this.

To Sully this closeness was balm to his soul. She smelled wonderful, her hair was silky soft, and he loved the way she cuddled into him.

He needed to be close to someone like this. They both knew it could not go any further, and neither made any attempt to change that.

For now their souls just reconnected spiritually feeling the other.

They both lost track of time. Sully was the one to break the silence.

"Michaela…" he croaked, and she raised her head meeting his eyes.

"Yes?" He swallowed and returned her gaze.

"This divorce…" his voice trailed off and he absentmindedly rubbed the small of her back.

"This divorce…. It leaves me with nothing. I'm not sure if I have to give up my business…"

Michaela frowned a little "she can do that?" she asked softly seeing the worry in his eyes.

Clearly this had been bothering him for a while, and he had had no one to talk to about it.

He nodded at her question "Yes… she can. Truth is I don't care much for the house or the cars, but I've worked hard to keep my business.

It's something I created."

"I'm sorry, Sully," she gave him a squeeze.

She knew what it was like to work for something, to establish a career. She had done that all her life.


	12. Chapter 12

She slowly brought the shaving knife to his skin.

"Stay still…" she cautioned, and he closed his eyes.

"Ritsch" the sound of blade on his beard cut through the silence. She worked with minutely precision and in deep concentration.

Their eyes locked, a bond of trust forming between them.

Her hair brushed against his naked chest every time she leaned closer to let the shaving knife run across his skin. Her hair tickled, and he held his breath.

"Sorry" she mumbled trying to concentrate just on the shave.

She was dealing with the difficult part, and she was on her knees between his legs, her left hand steadying his neck and her right handling the shaving knife.

She had not thought much of it when she had offered to help him with his shave.

He'd simply decided he wanted to get rid of the beard for Christmas, but he had not brought any shaving equipment.

She, however, had held onto her father's shaving knife. As a little girl she had loved watching him shave, and it held many good memories for her.

That was how she had ended up shaving him.

Her breasts brushed against his thighs as she moved, and she swallowed hard before focusing on the task at hand.

Sully felt her move about with his eyes closed. He could not help smiling a little, but she immediately scolded him "don't – or I'll cut you… "

He had to keep his focus, too.

"There…" she finally dabbed his face, and their eyes met – his were smiling.

"What's so funny, Mr. Sully?" She was still on her knees between his legs, and he met her mismatched eyes.

He slowly reached out, and brushed her cheek with his thumb. "This… us…" he gestured between them, and she blushed. "

Thank you for making me forget."

For a moment there he had forgotten about his problems, and he had simply savoured the intimacy of the shave.

"You're welcome." she whispered. Her voice was a little husky, and suddenly the air was intense between them.

His hand lingered on her shoulder, and she became aware of the fact that she was still in her night clothes,

and how his fingers grazed her skin there below the strap on her shoulder.

"We better get going… the children at the hospital are waiting," she moved to get up, and managed to bang her head into his naked chest as he also rose.

They both burst into laughter, easing the tension between them, and he gave her a light squeeze.

"That's the best shave I've ever had. Good thing you're apt at using a knife, Dr. Quinn."

* * *

That afternoon he went with her to the hospital.

Michaela and Charlotte had arranged a Christmas party for the children that were too ill to go home. Sully watched her as she interacted with her young patients.

She was radiant and he wondered if she had chosen this line of medicine to compensate for what she could not get in her marriage with Charles.

"She sure is something, right?" Charlotte came up to him, and he nodded.

"Was she always like that?" She continued, and he turned to look at her "like what?"

"So caring and ... She acts like every one matters just the same -even when they don't. I've never seen any superior doctors with the ability to be extremely

professional and so emphatic at the same time. Most of them can't do both," Charlotte stated eying him up and down.

That moment Michaela looked up and caught his eye across the room. She smiled that catching smile of hers, and he recognized the younger Michaela he had known

any years ago in her eyes.

"Yes, she has always been like that" he said breaking the connection with her and answering Charlotte's question.

* * *

"Dr Burke has some of the same qualities, but not quite..."

"Did I hear my name?" William said entering the room, and Michaela came over.

"Will, you are just in time for Santa's arrival". She winked at him, and he gave her a hug.

"Anything for you, Mike. Besides Patricia says I have to practise."

She couldn't help laughing. "Well here's your chance"

An hour later Santa had to leave but before disappearing completely William returned in his regular clothes.

"Mother is coming tonight, and she insisted that I invite you over for lunch"

He looked in Sully's direction and lowered his voice.

"That is obviously impossible, as you are otherwise engaged... I'll tell her you are working a double shift, shall I?"

She nodded, and suddenly Sully was there next to her his presence affecting her in every way possible.

"Sully" William smiled and they shook hands. " Good to see you" he continued, and Sully nodded

"Good to see you..." William glanced at his watch "I must go... I'll tell her you're unavailable, and I'll just pretend I never saw you here" he said to Sully.

"Thank you, William" the two men looked at each other in a mutual understanding.

"Just promise me you'll be careful, Mike" she nodded in return.

* * *

In the evening Grace greeted Michaela and her guest.

He seemed very unlike any friend she would have expected Michaela to have.

He looked nice, and was very attentive of the young doctor, but he also had long hair and a kind of relaxed attitude

that she did not associate with a renowned architect.

As it the evening progressed it turned out that Sully and Robert E. got on really well.

Robert E. worked in the construction business, and so they had much to talk about.

Michaela had joined Grace in the kitchen preparing the dessert.

"I'm so full, I think I'm going to burst. You're a wonderful cook, Grace. Thank you so much for having me… us." Michaela said setting the plates out,

and Grace gave her look "No problem, Dr. Mike… you must be good friends to spend Christmas together?"

Michaela nodded – she understood why Grace asked. Sully had been very attentive all evening, and surely it looked a little odd.

"Yes, we go a long way back. He was my pillar of strength when my late husband passed away."

She had not spoken much of her personal life – at least not that part of it – to Grace, and her hostess went quiet.

"Right now he's going through a rough patch, so I invited him to come to Colorado." Michaela added and started carrying the plates into the living room.

She'd only just walked in the door when Anthony shouted "Wait, Dr. Mike".

"What is it?" she looked around a little confused.

"This… " Sully stepped closer. "What?" she asked holding plates in both hands. Sully looked toward the ceiling,

and she sighed almost inaudibly "am I under the mistletoe?" he nodded.

"Did you plan this?"

"No… it was Anthony. But I did not object much."

He quickly put his hands on her hips while she was still balancing the plates, and then he leaned forward and kissed her lips lightly.

She could do nothing but just stand there and let him kiss her, and when he pulled away her lips were burning.

How come such a small kiss could elicit such emotions inside her?

Anthony was thrilled and almost clapped hands. Dr. Mike sure had looked surprised.

Grace eyed the two friends, and the look they exchanged after the kiss. It surely looked like they were very good friends.


	13. Chapter 13

Christmas morning Michaela was woken by the smell of coffee and pancakes. She wandered downstairs...

Sully was in her kitchen. She bit her lip. The kiss under the mistletoe had stirred her emotions, and they had not quite left her.

"Hi.." He turned having heard her on the stairs.

He was wearing jeans and nothing else. She lowered her gaze steadying her breath.

Why did he affect her so all of a sudden? Why did he make her feel thirteen again?

"Coffee?" He handed her a mug knowing her answer already.

She sat down by the kitchen table which had been set and he filled her plate with pancakes.

"Blueberries... Your favorite, right?" She was speechless for a while. He actually remembered.

"What's on your mind?" he challenged with a smile.

"Your memory is impeccable" she stated with a smile before digging in.

They ate in silence. Words were unnecessary.

Occasionally they would drink in the appearance of the other; Sully's broad chest, his toned muscles she blushed,

and he smiled taking in her tousled morning hair, and how the soft night dress emphasized the right curves of her body.

She had definitely become a beautiful woman.

* * *

Doing the dishes they casually bumped into each other.

"Stop being in my way " he said teasingly and shoved her shoulder.

"I'm in your way? Stop being in mine..." She shoved him back ...

"Careful, I'm the one with the water..." He warned.

"Yeah... So?" She had a twinkle in her eye and shouldered him lightly.

She did not know why he made her feel so giddy, but she knew that she enjoyed their banter and being near him very much,

and she did not really care if water was involved.

" You might get wet..." He warned, and she raised an eyebrow at him and lunged for the water.

"Not if I get you first" she laughed, but he grabbed her wrist only an inch above the surface.

"Try me.." he challenged, and she could not resist and put her other hand under the surface of the water, and splashed it onto his naked chest.

For a moment there was silence, and they just stared at each other like two bulls meeting head to head in a fight. Then he reacted.

"That's it... Payback" he grabbed her around the waist, but instead of splashing her with water he picked her up and walked upstairs.

"Sully!" She laughed when she realised where he was heading. " You wouldn't dare…"

He held onto her making sure she could not move. Then he turned on the shower.

"I told you it's payback time..." He pushed her in, and she quickly grabbed the lining if his jeans pulling him with her.

Caught off guard, he stumbled into the shower with her.

Soon they were both drenched and squirming and laughing , she was at the back of the shower, and had a firm grip on him.

If she was getting wet so was he.

"Let go" he said and tried to tickle her, so she would release her hold on him.

"Never!" They were both getting out of breath, and suddenly they became very aware of the situation they had landed themselves in.

He was pressed up against her, her hands were on his bottom, and he felt her hardened nipples clearly through the thin fabric of her night dress.

Her wet clothes left very little to his imagination and somehow his hands had found their way under her dress and onto her naked skin when tickling her.

* * *

Sully turned off the water but they didn't move. She felt the bulge in his wet jeans against her, and her skin burned under his touch.

"Michaela..." He searched her eyes and saw her desire, and he knew he could easily take advantage of that.

They were both steadying their breath. Neither dared move.

"'Chaela" his voice was soft, his eyes intense, and she bit her lip as he caressed her eyebrow.

He wanted her, she could tell, and she wanted him, too, but there were too many obstacles .

She closed her eyes and drew in a sharp breath as her breasts accidently brushed against his naked chest

-the combination of the friction of the soft wet fabric and his warm body made her senses reel.

"I am going to move now" he said softly, and she gave him a nod. Yet Sully also found it difficult

and it took him a moment to actually do what he said he would.

Drawing away he could not help sliding his hands over her skin, gently readjusting her dress.

She silently grasped his fingers, as they grazed her sides and her hips. And their eyes locked, silently communicating all the things unsaid between them.

He finally leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "Let's get changed and open some presents."

* * *

When she joined him downstairs she had composed herself and changed into a lounge suit.

He had put on some music and Wolf happily wagged his tail at her arrival. They sat down on the sofa, and she handed him his present.

He unwrapped the gift, and touched the leather spine of the first edition of Whitman's _Leaves of Grass._

"You used to like poetry?" She looked at him questioningly unsure of his reaction.

He nodded. " Yeah... I kind of gave it up.."

Their eyes met " Maybe it's time to start again?" She covered his hand with hers, and he nodded.

"I think you're right" He had given up too much in his marriage.

She unwrapped her presents from her family and then he handed her her present.

It was a small carved box, and she knew he' d made it himself.

"It's beautiful... " she admired the intricate pattern on the lid and on the sides of the box

"Open it.."

She did as he asked.

Inside was a gold chain with a heart charm. The design was simple in comparison to the box.

"Sully.. I." She fingered the heart, and their eyes met. She was unsure what to say, but he beat her to it.

"I was hoping you might see it as a ... promise... In here it's you" he touched his heart, and she nodded.

They'd never talked about it before. Things just happened between them.

"We need to talk..." She said softly and took a deep breath.

"Sully, you stir me deeply... It's difficult to explain... You make me..." She blushed as their eyes locked.

She wanted to tell him how she longed for him and his touch, but she was at a loss for words, and it scared her a little,

because she had always been a good rhetorian – good at arguing a cause.

Sully, however, stirred her fundamentally and she lost her voice in his presence.

"Like before... In the shower" she added hoping he would understand.

"Me too..." He said, and she sighed;

"There's a big 'but' though. As long as you are married I can't... We can't be anything but very good friends" her voice shook a little,

and she looked at their hands.

"I know, Michaela. I'm not asking for more – not now... I was only hoping you'd wear it as a friend with a special place in my heart? A very special place…"

he caressed her wrist with his thumb, and she closed her eyes for a brief moment thinking.

"I'll wear it..." She decided quickly and handed him the necklace. He put it around her neck.

"I'll wear it for you." Her voice was soft, and she bent her neck to make it easier for him.

He was fumbling with the lock, and was an inch from her face. "I'm done…"

"Thank you... We have to try and control this." She mumbled gesturing between them, and he nodded adding: "What if we fail?"

"We won't... But we might have to bend the rules a little on special occasions," she said her voice a little shaky.

They were still only a few inches apart, and their breaths had deepened due to their close proximity.

Michaela was fighting an inner battle.

Wearing this necklace was not just a token of friendship. They both knew that it meant more.

She was not sure what exactly.

Images of Charles flew through her mind. He'd want her to be happy – he'd loved life, and had believed in seizing every opportunity to make the most of it.

Sully was so understanding and reached her in a way no one had done before.

Yet she believed in her principles, and if she gave in too much, she would lose control.

* * *

"You call the shots..."

Sully's soft voice brought her back to the moment. He searched her eyes for a response.

Yet when she did not answer but merely looked at him in that way, he had to ask: " Is this a special occasion? Tell me.."

He could not help reaching out and touching her cheek, and she leaned closer all the tension of the morning finally getting the better of her.

"Kiss me, Sully. Just once, please." He could not deny her. She looked so vulnerable that moment, and so desirable at the same time.

Their lips locked in a sensual caress, and she willingly opened up to him the moment she felt his tongue on her lower lip.

The kiss was long and slow and yet somewhat tentative.

Michaela felt how his caresses on her back elicited goosebumps all over her body, and she could not help letting out a moan,

which told him everything he needed, but they knew they could not take it further than a few kisses and touches.

Pulling apart their breaths were staggered and she gave him a squeeze.

They both sighed, and smiled. "I feel like a teenager… moving on forbidden ground." He nodded, and got up composing himself.

The kiss had been no less than fantastic, and if he were to spend the afternoon with her he had to regain his focus.

Things could easily get out of hands between them...

"I' ll take Wolf for a walk" he said and she nodded knowing exactly how he felt.


	14. Chapter 14

They spent the afternoon snuggled up on the sofa together eating leftovers from Grace and watching TV.

Sully was very quiet, and she could not help thinking about his divorce and all the difficulties he was facing.

Finally she could not contain herself, and she gently nudged his thigh saying "you can talk to me you know… about whatever is on your mind."

He smiled, it was so typical of her to be like that.

"It's nothing…" he really did not want her to get involved.

Michaela snuggled a little closer keeping an eye on the TV "- it looks like 'something' to me. Just so you know it. I'm a good listener…"

her voice trailed off leaving an empty space of silence between them.

They continued watching TV, but he had lost his focus.

Then he finally sighed "Okay, it's Annabel. She's taking me to court. She says I'm neglecting my responsibilities in her father's business.

I didn't even know I had any." He had Michaela's full attention now.

"What does she mean by responsibilities?" she asked.

"Apparently they have signed some contracts promising I'll be the architect. But if we divorce… well I won't be able to do those jobs, will I?

It is just her way of keeping me around for longer."

He rubbed his eyes, and she looked at him worriedly "Headache?" she asked gently, and he nodded.

"Here lie down" she got up and returned with some pills.

"This should do the trick."

He was flat on the sofa, and she placed his head in her lap, turned the TV off, and dimmed the lights. "Better?" she whispered, and he nodded.

"It's not so bad this time. It's good to have a doctor around."

* * *

"What exactly are your options in this mess?" she was stroking his forehead, and the headache was subsiding little by little.

"I could fight her legally – yet she has frozen most of our accounts, so I'll have to pull money out of my own business, and she knows I can't afford that.

Or I just oblige to her wishes, and get out as soon as I can. However, theoretically she could continue signing me up for work, if I did that."

"But why?" Michaela asked, and he sighed "she says she still loves me… so it's a way of keeping me"

Michaela went quiet for a while. "So why don't you stay with her… if she loves you?" her voice was but a whisper, but she had to ask.

He opened his eyes and met hers "Why do you think?" he challenged, and she looked away.

" 'Chalea.." he rubbed her hand gently. "I don't want to be with her… even if she loves me."

She smiled a little feeling embarrassed.

"What are you going to do?" she said, and he sighed "I'll have to fight her, but it'll cost me my business."

"What if you found an investor – someone who would put money into your company?" she asked after a moment of silence.

He shook his head "It's a one-man's-business, I don't do well with partners. I don't want anyone telling me what to do anymore.

Besides who'd want to invest in me?"

"I know someone…" she leaned down and kissed his forehead gently.

He gave her a questioning look, and saw the look in her eyes. "You'd do that?"

He was amazed, and she smiled, her eyes giving him the answer to his question.

* * *

"Relax…" she slid her fingers into his hair and started massaging his temples and scalp.

"Mmm…" a moan escaped him, and she smiled a little to herself before she started talking:

"It's just an idea, but I could call my brother-in- law, Robert. He manages my money and says I have to do something with it. He could draft a contract.

If I get majority in the business, and invest some money, she won't be able to touch it. I'll be your silent partner… I won't interfere with how you run it,

I'm sure there's a way we could avoid getting my name on the papers, so Annabel wouldn't know it's me.

I'd basically buy you out, but Robert could put in a clause stating you could buy it back whenever you want.

So I'd just be holding on to it for safekeeping, and you could fight Annabel properly."

Sully went quiet for a while. "Do you realize what you are offering?"

"A way out..?" she simply stated, and he smiled feeling unsure.

"Even if I said 'yes', it's too much, Michaela… it's too much."

Their eyes met.

"I know it's a lot… but I'd like to help… if you'd let me?"

He frowned a little, and she whispered "don't be so stubborn… promise me you'll think about it."

He got up from the sofa and moved to the other side of the room. "I'll think about it…"

* * *

Later that evening after they had said goodnight, and gone to bed. Sully was twisting and turning in his room.

Michaela's offer could be his way out of the worst trouble, but he did not want to depend on anyone.

He knew he could trust her, but at the same time he'd also thought he could trust Annabel. It was not just a matter of hurt pride or his male ego speaking.

Yet when she had said it, she had seemed genuine enough, and she had seemed a little upset when he got up and walked away.

He groaned turning in the bed. He wanted to trust her, to give in and follow his feelings… in every way. Why did it have to be so complicated?

* * *

A soft knock on her bedroom door awoke her, and she sat up in bed. Wolf was on the floor next to her, and he was wagging his tail.

"Come in…" she'd only just fallen asleep as she had been thinking about the offer she had made Sully.

He came in and sat on the edge of the bed…

"I can't sleep…" their eyes met, and she nodded. "I'm sorry, Sully. I didn't mean to put you in an awkward situation."

"You're only trying to help.." he paused as if gathering his courage. Then he spoke:

"If I were to agree to your offer. There would be certain conditions…" she nodded "Anything, Sully." "… and I'm planning on buying it back."

She smiled and took his hand, "of course you are…"

"But most importantly…" he took a deep breath looking at their hands.

"… I don't want you to get into trouble with Annabel. If she finds out you're doing this… I don't know know what she'll do.

She already thinks…" he stopped himself, and she looked at him questiongly.

"She thinks what?"

He had not meant to tell her, but now he had to.

"She does not like us being friends, and she has… well she has implied that… we are more than just friends…"

Michaela had to take in that piece of information before speaking.

"Where did she get that idea from?" she asked, and he shook his head "I don't know… it's not like we've done anything …"

"We did kiss in Boston … and at William's" Michaela stated looking down at her hands and feeling awful all of a sudden.

She had not turned him down then, and maybe Annabel knew somehow? Maybe she was to blame for their marriage falling apart?

Sully sensed her discomfort almost immediately.

"Hey… Michaela, look at me."

She met his gaze and his blue tender eyes.

"This divorce is between Annabel and I. It's not because of something you did… or something we did. I kissed you because I wanted to.

It was my choice." His voice was soft, and this time he covered her hands with his.

"No regrets..." he gave her that intense all-consuming look, and she drew in a sharp breath answering "no regrets…"

He nudged her hands running his thumbs over her knuckles. Then he kissed them tenderly. "

We've had problems on and off for the past couple of years, and I am finally ready to let go. Spending time with you helped me see that…"

Michaela felt tears pressing behind her eyelids. She was tired, and getting all emotional.

"Oh, Sully.." she whispered holding onto his hands, and seeing her tears silently running down her cheeks, he pulled her close.

The warmth of his body enveloped her being, and she buried her teary face at the base of his neck the salty water rubbing off on his naked chest.

He ran his fingers gently along her spine and to her nape where he continued massaging her sensually with his fingers.

"You're so tense…" he whispered, into her soft hair.

In reality he wanted to kiss her tears away, but he knew it was out of the question.

"Just hold me," she said snuggeling into him –and so he did.


	15. Chapter 15

A few days later Sully had to go to Boston to see Annabel, but also Robert.

Michaela had to work the night shift for New Year's Eve, and she had instructed Robert the terms of the contract.

"Make sure you sleep" he said pulling her close in the doorway. She was still in her nightclothes, and was heading back to bed after she'd seen him off.

"Be careful. Let me know how it goes…" their eyes locked, and they both swallowed hard.

"Remember what we agreed on…" he said touching her cheek, and she nodded.

They were not going to take any chances about Annabel finding out about their plans, so from now on all communication had to go through Robert.

She snuggled into his arms one last time.

"I'll miss you…" they said it almost simultaneously, and couldn't help giggling a little.

"I'll think of you" she said fingering the gold chain around her neck, and he had to contain himself not to kiss her goodbye.

* * *

Arriving in Boston the cold New England air hit him. He had a strange sense of foreboding, which he tried to shake.

He did not want to see Annabel, but he had to. They were meeting at her lawyer's office.

Daniel was out of town, and had let him have his apartment, so Sully went there to drop off his things first.

* * *

"Do you agree to the terms, Mr. Sully?" he shook his head and pushed the papers back at Annabel's lawyer.

"No, I don't."

Annabel who was sitting next to her lawyer sent him a piercing look. "Give us a moment alone…" she said dismissing her lawyer.

They were alone together for the first time in a very long time, and Sully eyed the woman whom he had once loved.

She looked immaculate as always.

"It's not a bad offer" she stated, and he shrug his shoulders.

"I'm done working for your father – and you. You're the one who are making unreasonable demands here, Annabel, not I."

She was angry now, she had not expected him to be so stubborn.

"I'm not signing the divorce papers until you agree" she hissed, and he crossed his arms in front of him.

"You're the one who wants to take this court."

"Well, you brought it on, Sully. Why can't you just be a man for once? Be ambitious and proud, and not worry so much about all those minor details in life?"

He knew exactly what she was referring to, but he decided not to comment on it.

"If that's all, Annabel. I'll leave." He got up, and she stepped up close to him.

"I'll give you until tonight to think about it. Maybe you'll change your mind." She gave him a knowing look, and he shook his head.

"Don't count on it. We're done."

"You know it's going to cost you… and I'm not just talking about your little business –that's peanuts in the big picture."

He did not like her tone, but he walked out of the office burning with suppressed fury.

* * *

Once inside Daniel's flat he called Robert to arrange the meeting about the contract.

Sully liked him, he sounded like a nice person, and he gave him the number of one of his friends from Yale who practiced family law in Boston.

"Tell him, you're a friend of mine. He's a reasonable man and a cut to the throat negotiator. It sounds like you need that." Robert said, and Sully sighed "yeah."

"Now Michaela seemed very eager that this deal of yours should go as swiftly as possible, so I'll have a courier come by with the draft tonight,

and you can come to my house tomorrow morning. I've set up a conference meeting with her, so we can discuss the final details."

That evening Sully was watching a game on TV.

He missed Michaela's presence, and found it unbelievable that he had grown so accustomed to having her around in only a few days.

He could not wait for this ordeal to be over. Then he heard someone at the door, and he got up. It was probably the courier.

However, when he opened the door the hallway was empty only a lone brown envelope sat on the doormat.

Picking it up he gazed down the hall where the escalator was just arriving, and indeed the courier came out.

Sully signed for the draft and went inside the flat with the two envelopes.

It took him an hour to read through the draft, and everything seemed to be in order. The meeting with Robert would be a short one.

Then his attention fell on the other envelope. It was a little heavy, and he wondered what its contents might be.

When he saw what it was all blood drained from his face and he had to sit down. He could not believe it.

Now everything Annabel had said suddenly made more sense.

He quickly grabbed the envelope and its contents and rushed out of the door and into the cold winter night.

* * *

"What do you mean he's not there?" Michaela said, and Robert could hear she was worried.

"Well he should have been here over an hour ago. There must be a perfectly good explanation to this."

"He would not be late for this." She stated into the phone, and Robert promised her he would try and find out what was going on.

She hung up and leaned back in her office chair. She had a throbbing headache. Closing her eyes she felt frustrated.

Why had Sully failed to turn up to the meeting with Robert? Why wasn't he answering his phone when Robert called?

She sighed trying to relax a little. Then her phone rang.

"Mike…" David's voice sounded at the other end of the line, and all of a sudden she was happy she sat down already.

"David… you sound serious. This is not a social call, right?" she could picture his facial expression, when he told her.

"I just got in, and I thought I'd tell you that your friend Sully was admitted here late last night."

She literally clung onto her desk when asking "how bad is it?" David only worked on very serious cases, and all sorts of images flew through her head.

Right at that moment William briskly walked into her office without knocking, but he just sat down next to her.

She looked at him a little confused when he put David on the loudspeaker.

"I'm here now, Dave."

"Good…" David sounded a little relieved.

"Michaela…it's bad. We're not sure exactly what happened to him, but he is stable now. I asked Will to be with you."

"Oh my God…" she whispered feeling sick to her stomach and tears welled into her eyes.

That explained why he had not gone to see Robert.

"I'll fly to Boston…" she stated, and David's reply stunned her.

"No… you're not allowed. His wife has explicitly said no visitors, and especially not you. She doesn't know I'm telling you. I could lose my job if she found out."

"What?" Michaela could not believe what she heard.

"Technically she's still his wife…" William said "… and his next of kin."

Michaela frowned "I don't understand…"

"Maybe this will help. Will, check the fax machine", David said.

William got up and seeing the fax he silently handed the paper to Michaela who went white.

"Where did you get this?" she asked, and David confessed "one of the ambulance drivers found them on him, and he remembered you,

and knows you're my friend, so he passed them on to me. They are not registered anywhere."

Michaela stared at the fax. It was photos of her and Sully… from the inside of her house.

Staring at them for a while she swallowed hard and looked at William.

"I… I know what this looks like…but it's not … we're not. We agreed" her eyes lingered on the photos from her bathroom of them in the shower Christmas morning,

and the ones from her bedroom. Her voice was shaking, as were her hands.

"Look, Mike. I'll keep you informed as much as I can, but don't come right now. I'll try and see if we can work something out, but you have to wait.

You know I'll do my best for him."

"Yes…" she was crying now, and leaning on William.

"I'm taking her to my house, and I'll fetch Wolf, too," he said.


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm worried about her" Patricia said that evening when she and William had gone to bed.

William nodded. "I understand… Mike's strong though."

* * *

Michaela had been quiet all evening, and her eyes were puffy from crying. She had made one phone call to Robert and explained what was going on.

He had been furious at Annabel, but she had managed to talk him out of confronting her.

"We have to be discreet, Rob –and you must think of Rebecca and the children, too."

The truth was that she was unsure of what means Annabel might turn to –after all she had had cameras installed in her house.

Robert finally cooled down and they discussed their options.

Obviously, they had to have someone go through Michaela's house and make sure everything was removed, and Michaela had to decide if she wanted to press

charges against Annabel.

"But I have to warn you, Michaela. Your case is weak, we don't know she was the one behind it,

and we don't know where she got the photos from," Robert cautioned, and she knew he was right.

"Right now I'm more concerned about Sully" she'd whispered down the phone,

and Robert asked the question he'd wanted to since he'd spoken to Sully on the phone.

"This is more than business isn't it, Michaela?" He heard her sigh before answering

"Sully is… well he's my friend from a long time ago. He means a lot to me."

"The photos?" he asked not having seen them.

"They are easily misunderstood… and private" she blushed at the thought of her brother-in-law ever seeing them.

* * *

She'd put up a brave face through the evening, but Patricia was not convinced which was why she brought it up when she and William was in bed.

William told her about Sully's condition and how Annabel was acting.

"It seems strange that Annabel would refrain people from visiting Sully," Patricia mused "especially since they are in the middle of negotiating a divorce."

"David tried to reason with her, but she would not listen." William said, and Patricia asked "How bad is it?"

"He's badly injured. David sent me his file. He has broken a leg and an arm, but he is also unconscious which is what worries David the most."

* * *

In the guest room Michaela was trying to rest, but her mind was wandering.

William had given her Sully's files, and she knew that there were various ways he could have sustained those injuries.

She was worried by the fact that he had carried those pictures, so she assumed he had gone to confront Annabel about them. She sighed.

A broken leg would take at least 8 weeks to heal.

Robert had said, he would try and visit Sully as his lawyer along with his friend who did family law.

Maybe David could help them get access to Sully. Tears sprung to her eyes as she lay there.

She simply could not bear to think he was hurt, and her heart was aching for him.

* * *

Across the country Sully was quite unaware of her state of mind. He was resting, still unconscious, and Annabel had hired a private nurse to sit by his side.

David was quite furious about this, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Even though Sully was not awake he still registered some of the things that were going on around him.

Somewhere behind those closed blue eyes Sully was there hoping to hear a familiar voice, but he only heard strangers.

On the fifth day David caught Annabel in the hallway. "Mrs Sully… I am worried about your husband. The longer he remains unconscious… "

"I know…" Annabel cut him off. "I've called in a doctor to give a second opinion, you must have missed something in your examination of him."

It was clear to David that she held him personally responsible, and her tone indicated that she would file a complaint about him if she could.

"Mrs Sully surely that is not necessary…" he started, but her stern look told him, she could not be convinced to change her mind.

That moment the escalator opened, and she exclaimed "Well here he is now. Please excuse us."

David eyed his competitor, and could not help smiling a little. Apparently she had not done her homework well enough.

He knew Sully would be in good hands.

* * *

"You're the only one I trust," Annabel had pleaded over the phone, and in the end William had agreed to go and see Sully and give his opinion.

Michaela had returned to her house the day before insisting that she had to carry on as normal, however, only after Robert had had someone come by

and go over her home for possible bugs.

After he'd hung up he called Michaela.

He was surprised his cousin had asked him knowing that he was friends with Michaela, but he also knew that Annabel could be quite cunning

and he suspected that asking him to see Sully was her way of showing Michaela who was in charge.

* * *

"I'd like you to fetch Dr. Lewis for me" he said to Annabel after checking Sully's vitals.

"I'll ask the nurse…" he shook his head.

"Annabel I asked you to do it, and tell him to bring Sully's files I want to go over them with him."

Annabel left, and William took out his phone. "Mike… " he said "you've got 2 minutes."

Then he placed the phone by Sully's ear.

_"Sully… oh Sully… what has she done to you?" Michaela said into the phone, and tried not to sob. _

_"Sweetheart… you must fight. You're strong, and you can get through this. You have to… I… I don't know what I'd do without you." _

_Tears were running down her cheeks now. "Sully, I love you. Please come back to me. I'll do anything to get you away from there."_

Then she heard David enter the room with Annabel, and she hung up.

William discreetly put the phone in his pocket.

"Dr Lewis…" he said in a formal tone, and David nodded and they shook hands.

"I'd like to go over Mr Sully's file with you in your office."

"Certainly Dr… Burke?" David motioned for William to follow, and William looked at his cousin.

"I'll speak to you later, Annabel. I just want to check a few things with Dr. Lewis, okay?"

She nodded and looked at her watch. "

There's no need to stay… I'll drop by your house tonight." William knew she had to be in a meeting and had to leave.

"Okay, Will. Let me know what you think tonight."

* * *

The two men watched as she disappeared down the hallway, and then they went back to Sully's room.

The private nurse was there, but William dismissed her.

"What a surprise" David smiled, and William nodded.

"Apparently she did not think we know eachother." "So let me hear your assessment of him"

"Well, I agree with your files on him. I do think, however, that I managed to get a reaction from him" William said, and David looked at him with surprise.

"Really, that's excellent news. How? What happened?"

William smiled widely "Mike… I put her on the phone, and she spoke to him."

David was not surprised, and he and William discussed what options they had in terms of treatment.

"I really don't think he should be isolated the way he is right now." William said, and David agreed.

"Robert, Michaela's brother-in-law tried to get access, but was not allowed. If I did not work here, I wouldn't either."

William was silent for a while then he said: "Annabel mentioned moving him home with a private doctor and nurse if he is not better soon…"

David's eyes widened "Oh, no that would be irresponsible and not what he needs. Honestly, I think one of the reasons he's not waking up is stress –

his body has simply shut down." William nodded. "What can we do?"

* * *

That evening William went to have dinner with Annabel at her house, and give his assessment of Sully to her.

He and David had agreed that they would try and convince her to let Sully stay and to let him have visitors.

William had expected Annabel to disagree with their suggestion, but he had not expected such a strong reaction from her.

"Will… I only asked your medical advice. Don't you dare tell me what to do with him… He's coming home, and I am hiring a good doctor for him.

I'm discharging him tomorrow morning, so he can get the proper care from me."

Her eyes were shooting daggers, and he took a deep breath

"Annabel, I am now talking to you as your cousin. I don't know what has gotten into you? You can't do this. You're getting a divorce!

This is not the right way to deal with that."

"So you want me to give up without a fight? Oh, no that is never going to happen… not in my lifetime"

Annabel was pacing around the living room like a lion in a cage waiting to be set free.

William observed her closely "you make it sound like he is your possession?" He watched to see her reaction.

"Well, maybe he is. Let's just say I've got ways of keeping him here. You can go back and tell her that"

William shook his head and got up to leave. He could not believe what he just heard.

* * *

"You are not discharging him!" David bellowed towering over Annabel ,

who had a number of people lined up to help her move Sully from the hospital to her house.

William had called him the evening before, and he had immediately called Robert, and the hospital lawyer.

"If you move him now, I do not vouch for the consequences. There is no saying if he will wake up," David argued.

William agreed standing next to David, but he was not in Annabel's good books "Oh shut up, Will" she hissed. "No one is going to stop me.."


	17. Chapter 17

"Sweetheart, calm down…" the sound of her father's voice silenced Annabel.

Mr. Wilcox had emerged from the escalator just as Annabel was screaming at David and William. He was accompanied by Robert.

He went over and gently put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. She was clearly distressed.

"Is there somewhere we can speak in private?" he asked David, who nodded.

"Will, please show them to my office."

Then he turned to Robert "how did he know?" he asked puzzled. "Did you call him?"

"No he didn't I did," a familiar voice sounded, and David turned only to face two tired mismatched eyes and a bundle of auburn hair.

"Mike…" he hugged her.

"I figured he might be the only one who could reason with her. I explained everything to him. We had a long talk, and he sent his private jet to pick me up in Colorado.

I suspect her irrational behaviour stems from stress, because of the divorce and therefore she is unable to think clearly.

The Annabel of the past two months is quite unlike the woman I met when Charles did business with her,"

Michaela explained tugging some stray hair behind her ear.

"What on Earth made you think of that?" David wondered, and she offered a little smile.

"I tried to put myself in her place, and figured that this could very easily be the case. Hopefully her father will convince her to see someone."

"Are you not angry with her?" this time it was Robert, and she nodded "yes, very. But I believe she is unwell, and…"

She eyed the door to Sully's room, and David stepped aside. "Go on in," he said softly.

* * *

A slight gasp escaped her when she laid her eyes on him, and she was grateful for David's supporting hand on her shoulder.

"I know all the tubes look bad", David said, and she nodded. It was always different when you were not the doctor but the relative.

"How is his condition?"

"He is stable and has been for a while. I suspect the emotional strain of the past months is part of the reason why he is not waking up,

and having Annabel bossing everyone around probably has not helped."

David looked at her. She looked tired, but also strong.

"I think he needs you to sit with him. Will said he reacted when you spoke to him on the phone yesterday."

* * *

David had left, and she gently touched Sully's forehead.

" Sully… I'm here now" she bent forward and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. "I'm not leaving."

Then she sat down next to him holding his hand, and she started talking softly to him.

She was not sure for how long she had been sitting with him when a soft knock sounded on the door.

William came in.

"Hey… " he sat down next to her.

"How is he?" she shrugged her shoulders.

"We have to have hope, Will. He'll pull through, if we help."

He was still a little baffled she had come and had gathered from his uncle that she was the one who had called him, and told him about Annabel's state of mind.

"She went home with her father, and is seeing a doctor. She has agreed to let me be the contact to the hospital for now," he said, and Michaela smiled.

"I'm happy to hear that, Will. I know you and David will provide him with the best care."

He put an arm around her shoulder. "So would you, Mike…" she nodded in reply.

Her eyes were still on Sully, and she was caressing his hand gently.

"Yes, but it's too personal right now. There's no need to flash my presence in Annabel's face either."

Just as she'd said that she felt a gentle squeeze to her hand.

"Sully..?" she jumped to her feet, and checked the machines.

"Will, he just squeezed my hand – get David."

* * *

Michaela spent the night at the hospital by Sully's side.

He'd held onto her hand a couple of times, and they hoped it was a sign he would soon regain consciousness.

The next morning she was awoken by a gentle squeeze to her hand, and her eyes immediately flew open only to meet the blue of two eyes she had missed

immensely. "Sully…" she whispered touching his cheek with tears in her eyes. "You're awake."

He could not answer because of all the tubes, and she could tell he panicked a little.

"Stay still, I'll get the nurse and David."

She pulled the string above his bed, and the nurse appeared .

"Please get Dr. Lewis, Mr. Sully is awake."

The nurse ran out, and Michaela went over his chart and checked the tubes.

When the nurse appeared with David 3 feet behind her Michaela was unplugging the first tube.

"What on Earth are you doing?" the nurse raised her voice, and David stopped her outburst.

"I'm sorry Elinor. I don't think you've met Dr. Quinn. Don't worry, she knows what she is doing. She used to work here."

David's reaction calmed her down, and Michaela smiled at him, and then she concentrated on Sully this time assisted by the nurse.

"Your throat will be sore, so don't try to speak. Just rest.." she got all teary again, and Sully reached out to her squeezing her hand.

Their eyes locked, and she felt her guard weaken and the strain of the past days catching up with her.

"I know, you're right. I need to rest, too." He caressed her hand, and she looked at David.

"Mike we need to run some tests. Why don't you go and lie down in my office?"

* * *

When she woke up in David's office some hours later her thoughts went to Sully, and she got up and walked down the hall.

Peeping into his room she could tell he was asleep, and she decided to get some food since she had not eaten much in the past 24 hours.

In the cafeteria she bumped into a few old colleagues, but she also spotted David and Will at the far end of the room.

"Mind if I join you?" she suddenly got a flashback to a very similar situation many years ago in medical school.

William being a year ahead of her had already made friends with David, and she remembered approaching them in the cafeteria on the first day.

Now she sat down. Both men had gone quiet.

"How are you?" William asked, and she took a bite of her sandwich and smiled.

"Much better now… why are you so quiet ?" she looked at them, and David took a deep breath.

"William was just telling me the latest news about Annabel.. shall I?" he looked at William who nodded.

"She went to see Dr. Hansson who has prescribed some tranquilizers for her," David looked for a response in Michaela but there was none.

"She's not willing to give up her claim on Sully's work, and she will be taking him to court to sort out the legal aspect of their divorce." William added,

and Michaela nodded again.

"We have to find out what happened to him" she said meeting both men's eyes. They both agreed.

"I'm going to go up and sit with him now" she said after finishing her food.

"Wait, Oh…" the sound escaped David, and she looked at him " what's wrong?"

"She's stopping by in an hour. She wants to see him, so you have to be out by then."

* * *

He kept his eyes closed as he felt her take his hand in hers.

Sully winced inside but he was too tired to react. He wished she would disappear.

Inside his head their last conversation was on rerun, and he'd never forget.

"_You decided to come…" she was sitting by the fireplace her long hair down her back and he could see the contours of her body clearly through her dressing gown. _

_He was furious, and tried to figure out her next move. "_

_Did you change your mind then?" her voice was soft and seductive, and he was puzzled. _

_"What do you want?" flashes of the pictures from the envelope filled his mind. _

_She got up and stood close. "I think you know…" _

_He shook his head. "No" his voice was firm. _

_"You know we're good together in every way possible" she purred eying him up and down almost eating him with her eyes. _

_"This is going to end now. You have to stop this." Her hands were on him, and he felt sick. She'd been spying on him – on Michaela… _

_He moved backwards away from her. "What is wrong with you?" he tried to control his voice. _

_"After what you did… you think I want __anything__ to do with you? Frankly I don't care about the house, the cars or the money. But I care about this!" _

_He flashed the photos in her face, and she smiled. _

_"Of course you do, Sully. The sweet doctor… But you're not going back to her unless…" _

_"Unless what?" he spat out, and she laughed a little "Oh, you've got it bad. Unless… I get my way." _

_"Never," he turned around and started walking toward the door._

_ "I'll see you in court, Annabel. You'll pay for this." _

_He had put his hand on the door handle when she spoke: "You know, it's not just about you and me anymore. I've got my ways". _

_Her words stopped him in his tracks and he turned to face her. _

_"Are you threatening her?" his blue eyes were serious, and she shrugged her shoulders "I didn't say that… just that I've got my ways." _

_He stepped up to her :"Touch her, and you'll answer to me."_

_ Her shrill laughter cut through the air. "Don't mock me, Sully" she then hissed, and he was dumbfounded. _

_He had never seen her like this before. Her whole body was shaking from anger, and she looked like she was about to explode. _

_"Bye…" He turned and went outside into the icy winter air. Then everything went black._

* * *

"They tell me you're getting better" she was holding on to his hand.

"Soon I'll take you home and take care of you. Then everything will be allright, like it used to be." She spoke quickly and he winced inside.

"Soon, Darling… I wanted to earlier, but they stopped me. She stopped me. But she can't have you. I… I won't let her."

That moment Sully mustered all his strength and pulled his hand away.

"Go…" speaking hurt and his voice croaked. "Yes, Darling. We'll go home soon."

"No… go… away" his voice was stronger this time. Annabel stared at him in disbelief.

"No…" she whispered and grabbed his hand again. "No," she repeated.

" Yes..." a voice sounded from behind her in response. "I think you need to leave now, Annabel."

Michaela was in the doorway, and had heard every word of their conversation.


	18. Chapter 18

At the sound of Michaela's voice, Annabel turned around and the two women faced each other.

Annabel's eyes focused in on Michaela standing there like she belonged there -belonged with Sully.

Seeing her filled Annabel with rage, but she knew she could not let it control her.

She had to be much more cunning.

"Let him go… you heard him." Michaela used the tone of voice she normally used with relatives to terminal patients.

Annabel shook her head. "You…" there was an edge to her voice that Michaela was not sure of.

Seeing Annabel made Michaela both sad and angry at the same time.

She looked unwell, but Michaela could never forgive her for what she had done, and now she was crooning over Sully like some lovesick teenager.

Michaela had had to count to ten before even speaking to her, but she could not keep quiet.

Not when it was evident that Sully did not want Annabel there.

The two women stared at each other. Michaela was leaning on the door frame, and Annabel was at Sully's side.

"He is still my husband, you know." Annabel stated edging a little closer to Sully.

Michaela tugged some stray hair behind her ear. "Yes, but you heard him. You're not wanted."

"And you are?" her voice was icy, and Michaela sighed :"This is hardly the time nor the place to discuss…"

"Discuss what? The fact that you seduced my husband and wrecked my marriage?" Annabel kept her voice at an even level

so she would not attract any attention from hospital security.

Michaela was trying her best not to sound too agitated. " We both know that is not the case… you wrecked it yourself. I don't do in wrecking marriages."

Annabel brushed Sully's forehead tenderly, and from the door Michaela could tell he was frowning a little.

She felt a surge of anger toward Annabel, but she would not succumb to her level.

Annabel spoke to Sully now: "She may say she did not wreck our marriage, but we both know that she was the one to plant the idea about playing happy family…

right, Darling?" Annabel kept caressing his face, and Michaela felt sick to her stomach.

What she was witnessing was scary. Annabel was oblivious to the world around her and was completely absorbed in talking to Sully.

"She doesn't understand you like I do, Sully." Annabel continued and then she looked up at Michaela .

"I was his first, you know. He'll never forget me. I don't think you could ever please him the way I have done.

I know him. I know what he needs… a real woman, not some… whore. I feel sorry for that poor husband of yours

– to think that he married a pure virgin when in fact... well I don't think I have to add more. Poor man, you probably never loved him."

That was Michaela's undoing. "How dare you dispute my marriage?" she spat.

"You know nothing about it." She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

Annabel felt that she had the upper-hand and continued "No but I know your type… upper class, daddy's girl, miserable in her marriage, looking for a bit of fun.."

she kept talking, and Michaela was fuming inside. Yet she managed to stay in control

"You don't know me Annabel, and you're not well…"

Annabel's eyes shot with fury "Don't tell me how I am" she hissed angrily and Michaela watched how she leaned down and gave Sully an intense kiss.

She closed her eyes for a moment, and heard Sully's voice again: "Stop, Annabel. Leave."

Then she mustered all her selfcontrol, stepped over to Annabel and touched her shoulder.

"If you don't leave now. I have to call security."

She was awarded with a stinging slap in her face.

"Stay away from us... from him!" Annabel screamed to her face, and Michaela pressed the alarm button above Sully's bed.

"I'm not giving him up – never. You can't have him."

That moment security came in and escorted a screaming Annabel out.

As soon as she was gone Michaela sunk down on the side of bed with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Sully whispered, and she could tell he was extremely tired and that it hurt to speak.

"Don't be…" their eyes locked, and she felt him reach out to her.

"Come…" he pulled her hand, and she lay down on top of the covers snuggled into his embrace.

"I won't let her visit you again" she whispered into his ear and kissed his temple.

He gently stroked her chin where Annabel had struck her.

"It doesn't hurt very much" she smiled a little and kissed the palm of his hand reassuringly.

"Sorry 'Chaela" he had tears in his eyes, and she could not resist placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"Just rest. Concentrate on getting better."

* * *

A little later the nurse Elinor saw David emerge from Sully's room smiling.

He had gone in to see how his patient was doing, and had found Michaela asleep next to him.

Her leg was situated across his, she was snuggeling in the crook of his neck, and her hair was splayed across his chest.

He decided to let them sleep and left trusting she would know what to do if something happened.

* * *

When Michaela woke up it was in the middle of the night. The ward was quiet and Sully was asleep.

She got up and went to the window to let in some fresh air. The moon was shining brightly on the clear winter sky and the room was bathed in moonlight.

"Hey, beautiful" she turned at the sound of his voice.

"How are you?" he smiled a little.

"Much better. It does not hurt very much to speak anymore." She nodded. "That's good."

Their eyes met in the moonlight, and she sat on the chair next to his bed.

"I can't stay forever…" she said softly, and he nodded. "I know… you need to go back to your work… - and Wolf. David will take good care of me, I'm sure."

She took a deep breath not wanting to bring up the next subject. "What happened to you?"

He shook his head. "I'm not sure… Michaela I need to tell you about something Annabel did…"

"Don't worry, I already know about the pictures" she assured him, and he looked relieved.

"What are you going to do about her?" she asked.

"There's a lot to sort out. I'll see Robert in the morning, and talk to his lawyer friend."

"The police want to see you, too." she informed him, "they are looking into how you got hurt."

He closed his eyes, and she immediately recognized his expression. "I'll get you something for your headache."

When she returned with the pills, he grabbed her hand, and closed his eyes.

"You need to go home, Michaela. I want to be with you, but…" he sighed remembering his last conversation with Annabel.

"I don't want you near Annabel. Let David and William handle my treatments."

His words stung, but she also knew he was right.

She would have to go home to go back to her normal life and routines, and he would have to concentrate on getting better and getting divorced.

"I wish I could take care of you myself, but it's hardly appropriate for me to take you home with me. I don't think it would look good,"

she smiled and touched his forehead. "Besides they have some great physio facilities here."

"I'll come when I'm ready… will you wait for me?" his eyes flickered open for a moment meeting hers.

"Yes" her reply came swiftly, and she got all emotional. "Oh, Sully…"

His good hand was around her waist pulling her closer, and she leaned in to hug him.

Drawing back their noses touched, and she stopped in her track.

"An exception?" he said his eyes searching hers. "Yes," she longed for him to kiss her, and she touched her lips to his.

The moment they made contact both sighed deeply, and she felt like a big weight was lifted off her shoulders.

"Yes" he mumbled, his hand was on her neck pulling her closer, and she let him. Their kiss quickly deepened, and she felt her pulse racing.

She met his lips hungrily as he did hers, their souls reaching out to the other,

and for a moment they were brought back in time to when two teenagers had shared secret kisses underneath the willow tree.


	19. Chapter 19

Two days later Michaela and William returned to Colorado Springs.

Before leaving Boston she and Sully had finalized the papers on her becoming his business partner, and she had promised him to lay low

and simply focus on her everyday life.

Robert had been there when they said goodbye, and Sully had hugged her his hand finding its way to the gold heart around her neck.

"Promise?" she nodded in response, and their eyes met for a short moment "promise" she said softly giving his hand a light squeeze,

and then she got up and left with Robert.

"What was that all about?" Robert asked on the way to the car. He had never seen his sister-in-law like this.

It was almost as if there was a special glow to her when she was around Sully, and he was not quite sure how much he should read into it.

They had reached the car and gotten in before she answered. "That was a promise, Robert."

She and Sully had also talked about the court case and how Annabel would probably try and use the photos against him. So now Michaela was a little torn.

She wanted to tell Robert about the nature of hers and Sully's relationship only she was a little confused how exactly how to define it herself.

Plus there was the risk that her mother would find out what was going on if Robert told Rebecca…

* * *

She had, however, only been home a few days when her mother called her at work.

"Michaela – your sister Marjorie has just told me the most appalling news. I hope it's not true" were her opening lines,

and Michaela closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Hello, Mother… how are you?"

"Well I have been better" she could easily imagine her mother's agitated expression.

"So is it true?" Elizabeth continued, and Michaela was confused.

"Is what true? You lost me." She waited for her mother to continue.

"Well Marjorie has just told me that William Burke's sister mentioned you in connection with her cousin's divorce."

Of course, the gossip… Michaela had not thought of that.

"Well is it true?" Marjorie's voice sounded through the phone, and Michaela gathered that Elizabeth had put the speaker on.

"You still haven't told me what it is…" Michaela waited, and Elizabeth was silent.

Finally Marjorie blurted out in the background: "Did you sleep with her husband?"

"What?! No…" Michaela rubbed her forehead in frustration, and Charlotte who'd just come into her office with some files looked at her with a worried expression.

Her boss had looked very tired since she'd rushed off to Boston and returned again.

"Well, Emma says that's what her cousin says. That you and the husband have a passionate affair, and you've broken the marriage.

Now she's been trying to patch things together, but you keep getting in the way."

Michaela was speechless, but soon gathered her thoughts.

She had always hated the gossip among her mother's and sisters' friends and acquaintances, and she had stayed out of it.

"I suggest that Emma speaks to her brother to get her facts straight," was her answer, but it seemed like Marjorie and her mother did not hear her.

"So you know something?"

"I'm not getting involved" Michaela insisted, and her mother added "Just tell me, you did not spend Christmas with him? I thought you were working."

Michaela did not know what to answer, and her silence spurred Marjorie on "You did, didn't you. Oh, my God. Did he stay at your house?"

The excitement was evident in her sister's voice, and added to Michaela's worst fears.

"It's none of your business, Marjorie. Believe what you want. I don't care."

"Michaela!" her mother sounded shocked… "how am I going to face society again? It's a disgrace! Had your father been alive..."

It was so typical of her mother to make it about her.

"I have to go now… there's an emergency" Michaela lied and hung up.

Charlotte was still there, and Michaela just buried her face in her arms on the desk in frustration.

* * *

Meanwhile Sully was having his own problems in Boston. The divorce trial was 3 weeks away and nothing indicated that it would go smoothly.

Annabel was being obstinate in every way possible, and Lewis, his new lawyer, was certain that the photos would be brought up, so he had asked to see them.

Sully was not happy about it, but had agreed. Lewis looked them over, and then he looked at Sully.

"I know what it looks like" Sully quickly said " but we're friends."

Lewis glanced at the top photo of a bare chested Sully, and a breathtaking woman dressed in what looked like underwear,

but in reality it was probably a night dress clinging to her body. They were smiling, and Sully's hands were under her dress.

"What's the story behind this?" he looked at his client to see his response.

Sully looked at the picture. Michaela was so pretty. "We were fooling around with some water in the kitchen, and I decided to put her in the shower."

He shrug his shoulders and smiled a little.

"So what happens here?" Lewis pointed at the next photo. They were still in the shower only their faces were inches apart,

and her hands were on his bottom, and their facial expressions told a different story.

"And here…?" she was on her knees between his legs and the next was the kiss.

Sully felt the heat increase inside him. Out of context the photos were easily misunderstood, and to someone who did not know Michaela and her standards...

Well, he did not blame people for misunderstanding them.

He was just angry that they existed in the first place. What they portrayed was private – something between himself and Michaela. Not for the world to see.

* * *

"We're just fooling around. That's all. Nothing happened," Sully was frustrated, and Lewis nodded.

"I understand, but I also know what the other lawyer is going to say.

They'll want to prove that you cheated on your wife, and they'll ask questions such as ' how many female friends you keep?'

and 'if you do this with all of your friends', 'how your hands happened to be… well under her dress', so I have to ask, and I must know the story behind the photos."

Sully rubbed his temples "I know…" then he sighed "Michaela said I had to tell you everything."

* * *

"What was that all about?" Charlotte could not help asking, and Michaela looked up from the desk.

"I'm sorry Charlotte. It was my mother, she can be a real pain sometimes."

Charlotte sat down opposite Michaela "Are you feeling well, Dr. Mike? You seem a little beside yourself these days.

"It's my friend Sully. He was in an accident, and well… that's why I had to go to Boston."

She looked at Charlotte who looked worried. "Is he okay now?" Michaela nodded smiling at the thought of him "He's much better. Thank you."

"He means a lot to you, doesn't he?" Michaela blushed a little and met Charlotte's gaze.

"Yes…" her reply came almost as a whisper and subconsciously she touched the heart necklace.

"I thought so when I saw you together at Christmas."

Michaela felt her cheeks go even redder "Is it that obvious?" she mumbled, and Charlotte laughed a little "well at least to me,

but I have a knack at seeing these things." Then she got up :"I'll see you tomorrow morning. Don't work too hard."

Michaela was a little pensive.

If Charlotte could tell how much they liked each other then what about other people?

After all she wasn't the only one... Robert had also indicated that he had noticed something.

She closed her eyes thinking how difficult these next months would be.


	20. Chapter 20

_Slowly at an almost torturing pace he traced his fingers down her cleavage and cupped her breast. _

_She arched her back against his hand silently telling him to continue, and he lowered his head to her skin his tongue on her breast. _

_Her pulse started racing..._

Michaela woke up startled and out of breath. Her whole body was on fire, her senses were reeling.

She groaned in frustration and got up to open the window. She needed the fresh air.

She had been having some intense dreams lately, and she knew why.

She missed him terribly, and she was so worried about the divorce hearing.

The first meeting was in the morning, and she really wanted to be there, but given the circumstances she could not.

The rumours had subsided some, but they had not disappeared, and she did not want to fuel that fire by being present at the hearing.

She had spoken to Sully only once in the past week, and he had told her that the police was looking for a man

that might be able to tell them something about the accident. After that she had called the Colorado police who were looking into how her house was bugged,

and she had given them the name. Maybe he knew something about that, too.

* * *

Now she lay awake in the middle of the night, and she argued whether or not to call him or text him or…

Why did it have to be so difficult? She wondered, and her mind drifted to him again – his broad chest, his scent, the feel of his muscles…

"Stop it" she chided herself, and this time she went downstairs for a cup of coffee.

Wolf was at her heels hoping for an early run, so she let him out and stood on the porch drinking her coffee

and watching how the sun rose above the thicket where Wolf was roaming about.

* * *

Sully was also restless in his hospital bed. Daniel was coming early to help him get ready and to be there during the hearing.

His arm and leg were still in a cast and it would be another two weeks before they would take it off, so he had to go in a wheelchair.

This made him unhappy. He really wished he did not have to look so much like a victim.

He wanted to appear strong. His thoughts went to Michaela, and he closed his eyes.

She was strong. He recalled their last conversation:

_"You can do this, Sully. It does not matter about the chair – what matters is who you are and what you stand for. _

_Show them that, and show them how Annabel is. Just stay with the truth. That's all you can do… all we can do. _

_My spirit will be with you. My heart will be there right next to you, because that's where it belongs." _

She had sounded so passionate and determined, and now he missed her badly.

Closing his eyes he recalled the feel of her hair against his skin as she shaved him, and her breasts brushing against him,

and her rapid breath and husky voice as she mumbled his name snuggled up in bed next to him and her sweet smile.

Oh, he longed for more than just a glimpse of what might be sometime in the future.

* * *

It was a cold morning when Sully, Daniel and Lewis arrived at the court house in Boston.

Annabel was there with her lawyer, and she smiled a little when she saw Sully in the chair.

"So you made it… alone" she commented and he merely nodded in response.

Facing the judge Annabel's lawyer started by saying how traumatizing this was to his client, and then they made their claims.

According to the prenuptial agreement Sully was to keep a certain percentage of what had once been the original business

that he and Annabel had founded.

"However, we strongly believe that Mr Sully has committed adultery while married to Mrs Sully,

and therefore he is not entitled to anything from their joint household",

Annabel looked triumphantly in Sully's direction, and he shook his head.

"Mr Sully do you admit to having committed adultery?" the judge asked, and Lewis answered on his behalf.

"Your Honor, my client has done no such thing, and he is not ready to renounce what is rightfully his.

On the contrary we believe he is in his right to claim 50% of the shared property plus all hospital bills to be paid for by Mrs Sully,

as she was the one to orchestrate his accident."

Annabel gasped "That is outrageous" she almost shouted.

"I take that you can prove your allegation about the adultery?" the judge looked at Annabel's lawyer who nodded,

and Lewis said "we also have evidence that Mrs Sully was in fact responsible for my client being hit by a car outside their house".

The judge sighed a little. He had hoped for a smooth trial, but this was complicated.

"Good…" he said. "We'll schedule a new meeting in a week, and I suggest both parties bring their evidence."

Then the court was adjourned.

* * *

"Phew, what happens next?" Daniel asked Sully and Lewis on their way back to the hospital.

"It all went according to plan" Lewis explained.

"They made their statements about how they see the case, and so did we. Next week I'm certain they'll present the photos,

and we'll put you on the stand to explain everything" He looked at Sully

"Are you ready for that?" Sully nodded "Yeah, I'll do whatever it takes"

"Let's just hope this is sufficient" Lewis replied, as they pulled up in front of the hospital.

"What if it isn't?" Sully asked, and Lewis was a little hesitant. "Well, they might want Dr Quinn to testify as too."

* * *

The week went by quickly, and Sully was feeling much better at the second hearing.

During the week he had spoken to the police, and Lewis had arranged the police officer in charge of the investigation would testify about what had happened

when Sully left Annabel and was hurt. They had also gone over the questions that they expected to get from Annabel's lawyer. I

t was a long and tedious process, but it was necessary. So Sully felt well-prepared when he took the witness stand to be cross examined by Annabel's lawyer.

* * *

Sully gazed down at the court room, Annabel was staring straight ahead. He could not help think that she looked worn out.

Lewis looked very concentrated. Then he looked at Annabel's lawyer, an elderly gentleman a bit on the heavy side but not to be underestimated

from what he had heard.

"Mr Sully is it true that your sentiments in your marriage changed sometime last Spring?"

"I can't pinpoint an exact time. We've been having issues for some years"

"… but is it not true that it was while working on the hospital wing that you started considering a divorce?"

" Maybe…" he shrug his shoulders.

"And did you not work with the now deceased Charles Wilson at the time?"

"Yes, I did" Sully had a strong Feeling where the next question was heading.

"In fact you become quite friendly with the Wilsons, right?"

"Yes, we both did…"

"In particular, Mrs Wilson or Dr Quinn as she is called?"

"We were doing business..."

" Didn't you see her for lunch?"

"Yes, but that was Annabel's idea…"

"So you admit to seeing her privately, and I understand also after her husband died?"

Sully took a deep breath: "yes, that is correct"

"Maybe you got a little too friendly?" The lawyer suggested, and Lewis objected but the judge overruled him.

"We're friends. She had just lost her husband and her father. I helped her out."

The lawyer smiled cunningly. "I'd like to bring forward exhibit A"

* * *

Next thing Sully knew the photos of himself and Michaela were blown up on the widescreen in the court room.

He had been prepared that they would be used in the trial, but still it was quite overwhelming seeing them so big.

"Take a close look at this, Mr Sully. Are you still just friends?"

"Objection!" Lewis was on his toes "those photos were obtained illegally without the consent of Dr Quinn or Mr Sully.

"Ok. You may answer, Mr Sully" the judge said, and Sully nodded: "yes, we're just friends"

However, the lawyer scrolled through all the pictures pausing casually at the ones that were particularly sensitive.

"Your Honor, I must object this piece of evidence is useless in this court room, as they have been obtained illegally…"

Lewis was angry, because he knew that even if the photos were not used as evidence,

displaying them could damage the court's overall impression of Sully's character.


	21. Chapter 21

A few days later Michaela received a phone call from Elizabeth.

"Calm down, calm down…" her mother was close to being hysterical in the other end of the phone,

and at first Michaela was unsure of what she was talking about, but then it all made perfect sense, and she got the chills.

Sully… how dreadful it had to be to wake up and find out that every detail of the divorce hearing was in the papers.

Belonging to a successful family the tabloids were more than interested in Annabel and Sully's divorce,

and even more now the Quinn family was being dragged into it as well.

This sense of scandals and adultery of course made the story more spicy to the reporters, but to Elizabeth it was a disaster.

"I've got my flower show coming up next month. Do you realize what consequences this has?

My daughter is half-naked on the cover of every tabloid in Boston… with that man!

What were you thinking? She questioned, and Michaela took a deep breath.

"Those photos were taken without our permission. I am suing Annabel over this, and just so you know it, Sully and I are friends – nothing more, nothing less."

"Yes, and Hell has frozen over!" her mother spat.

"So you believe the papers over your own daughter? I'm telling you we have done nothing to compromise Sully's marriage"

"But you want to… it's obvious from those pictures. The look on your face, Michaela, you look like a…"

"Don't…" Michaela sighed .

"So what if I want to? It does not make any difference. As long as he's married nothing is going to happen. We agreed on that.

Besides my private life is none of your business."

"None of my business? It is when you're on display all over Boston – not to mention in the local news.

It seems that Annabel Sully is more than happy to fill everybody in on the details. Why doesn't he speak up for you, if what you tell me is the truth?"

Elizabeth's voice cut through the air, and Michaela sighed "That's exactly how he is different, Mother. Now I must go. I have patients to attend."

She had only just hung up when Charlotte came in.

"There's a reporter on waiting on the line..?" Michaela shook her head.

"No reporters, Charlotte. I have to work. I don't have time to talk to them." Charlotte nodded, and for a moment Michaela stared at the files before her.

Her focus was elsewhere.

"Sully…" she whispered, her heart reaching out for him. How did they get into this mess in the first place?

* * *

A soft knock sounded on the door, and William entered. Seeing her, she looked a little lost.

He sat down opposite her and pushed a cup of coffee across the table.

"You know…" he stated, and she sighed "Mother, was on the phone earlier. It's quite hysterical really."

They sat in silence for a while, and he finally said "well my mother was also on the phone this morning. She was quite appalled…."

Michaela had always liked William's parents, and she looked away

"Yes, I can imagine. I know how it looks… like I'm the seductress… tell your mother I'm sorry about the grief it has caused her."

William smiled to himself, it was so typical of her to blame herself like that. "

She's not appalled with you, Mike. It's Annabel.

She called my aunt and told her the truth – that you are not like that – that you are the most sensible and most down to earth person she knows.

That those allegations speak against everything you stand for. She was really angry, Mike."

"Oh.." Michaela blushed a little. "Tell her thanks then. It's very sweet of her."

"She likes you, Mike. She always has. Besides we all know what Annabel can be like."

* * *

_Michaela _wherever he looked she was there on display.

He frowned feeling disgusted by Annabel's decision to give the photos to the press – to subject Michaela to this treatment.

He really wanted to call her, and tell her how sorry he was to put her through this, but Lewis adviced him against it.

"It's best if you don't speak to her at the moment. I'll tell Robert to pass a message to her if you like.

Today Daniel will testify, and hopefully he can give the court the right impression of you and of your marriage to Annabel."

* * *

Daniel was a little nervous when he took the stand, but he was determined to make a good impression.

Lewis gave him an encouraging smile, and started asking questions about how long he had known Sully, and what kind of friend and man he was.

Daniel did well. When asked about his impression of Sully's marriage to Annabel he looked at Annabel.

"Sully always loved Annabel, but they've had issues that they could not agree on for years." Lewis nodded encouraging Daniel to continue

"Sully's goal in life has always been to have a family. We have talked about it many times, he and I.

It was not until a couple of years into their marriage that Sully told me, Annabel did not want children.

He was not sure if he should leave her, but he decided to stay. I think he hoped to convince her to change her mind."

"Did you talk about this divorce?" Lewis asked, and Daniel nodded

"Yes. He seemed very certain, but I know he had been giving it a lot of thought"

"And Dr. Quinn's role in this?" Lewis felt he had to ask otherwise Annabel's lawyer would.

"Like I said, this issue has been there all along. From all I know, she's a friend who's willing to listen."

"How would you describe Mr Sully?" "He's the most decent person I know. He is a man of his word – someone you can count on.

He's a good friend who is there when you need him."

* * *

Afterwards the police officer in charge of investigating how Sully got hurt was to testify.

"Detective Lee what is it that you are investigating?" Lewis spoke, and Detective Lee explained that the circumstances of the accident indicated foul play,

and his team had investigated exactly how Sully came to be hurt not far from his and Annabel's house.

"Everything points at a hit and run – a driver has deliberately run into Mr. Sully and caused his injuries."

"Do you have any idea who the driver is?" Lewis questioned the detective who was hesitant to name anyone, but said that they had a few suspects.

While talking his eyes darted in Annabel's direction, and she looked away.

* * *

Meanwhile in Colorado Michaela was feeling poorly.

She had just gotten off the phone with Robert who had told her about the status quo of the tabloids and their coverage of the divorce.

He had told her not to contact Sully, and not to speak to any reporters. And he had also delivered another piece of news that she was a little apprehensive of:

Annabel's lawyer wanted her to testify about her relationship with Sully.

"Is there any way I can avoid this?" she had asked, but Robert's answer was negative.

"You have to be here by Monday."

That night she tossed and turned in bed. Her body ached to just hear his voice – to talk things over with him, to console him and offer him comfort.

_"Sully you'll get through this…. we'll get through this. If only I could be with you right now."_


	22. Chapter 22

When Michaela arrived in Boston Sunday afternoon it was raining, and she hoped it was not a bad omen.

Her sister Rebecca met her at the airport. "Michaela…" they hugged, and Michaela could not think of anyone else she would have liked to pick her up …

other than Sully that was.

"I invited Mother over for dinner tonight" Rebecca announced as they got into the car.

Seeing the look on Michaela's face her older sister reached over and gave her hand a squeeze

"Don't worry, Mike. I told her to be on her best behaviour… besides Marjorie is coming, too."

"Oh..!" Michaela was speechless for a moment, and Rebecca started the car and they were off.

It turned out that Rebecca could not have been any more wrong. Dinner was a disaster.

They had only just sat down when Marjorie burst out "So tell us about this affair you're having"…

Rebecca almost choked on her food, and Michaela blushed thinking of the teenage children that were present at the table,

and whose attention was suddenly on her.

"There's nothing to tell" she glanced at her mother, who remained quiet concentrating on her plate.

"Nothing to tell?" Marjorie took a sip of wine and leaned across the table.

"But Michaela those pictures say something different… looks like you're about to get some"

"That's enough Marjorie…"Robert cut in, and Rebecca added "think of the children."

"We saw you on the cover of the paper…" her oldest nephew said.

"My friend Jason said you looked hot".

"Benjamin, apologise to your aunt this instant!" Robert intervened, and the boy apologized.

Marjorie was smirking throughout dinner, and Elizabeth was as silent as ever.

Michaela felt the pressure and the tense atmosphere, so she excused herself as soon as it was possible.

* * *

"I'm sorry…" Rebecca came in and sat on her bed.

"Don't be. It's not your fault they are so stubborn."

Michaela knew her older sister had a mediator gene. She was always the one to patch things up between her sisters and their mother,

and she was the one sister that Michaela trusted wholly.

"So…" Rebecca began. "What is the story of you and Sully? That is if you want to tell me…" she quickly added, and Michaela fidgeted with the covers.

"Right now we have agreed to be friends… Do you remember the Summer on the Cape before I was sent away for a year?"

Rebecca nodded thinking back "I remember thinking you had to have done something terrible to be sent away like that."

Michaela smiled a little. "Not so terrible, but terrible enough to make Mother have a fit and lecture me about the moral standards of girls in the Quinn-family"

They laughed a little, and then Michaela continued.

"I fell in love that Summer… really fell in love." She met Rebecca's gaze.

"What happened, Michaela?" she asked. "Marjorie caught us kissing… well exploring a little, and she told Mother."

"It was Sully?" Rebecca concluded out loud, and Michaela smiled.

"Yes… we met shortly before Charles died. We were both in a relationship – married- and even though the attraction is strong we agreed to only stay friends.

To stay true to our vows and our spouses." Michaela blushed and looked at her hands.

Speaking of the attraction between them made her think of him.

Her voice was soft and low when she continued her explanation "When Charles passed away, I knew I had to leave. It was part of the reason, I left. "

"You love him…" Rebecca stated, and Michaela nodded "yes, very much.

But now it seems that I'm being accused of the thing I wanted to prevent the most: breaking up his marriage."

* * *

Monday morning Michaela met with Lewis. It was their first meeting, but she liked him straight away.

"They'll want to make it look like you've seduced him and broken the marriage, so you have to keep your cool, and answer all questions as well as possible."

She nodded. "I intend to do that…"

"Good, just be yourself, and everything will work out fine."

When she was called to the stand everybody's attention was on her, and for the first time that day she saw Sully.

His eyes told her everything – how sorry he was to put her through this.

"Dr. Quinn can you describe your relationship to Mr. Sully?" Annabel's lawyer watched, as she gave her answer: "He's my friend."

"Do you keep a lot of male friends, Dr. Quinn?" Michaela could not help but smile inwardly. Apparently they had not checked her friends.

"Yes, I do." Her eyes flew to the audience, and met David's calm smile and eyes, and Adele's reassuring look. They had come to support her and Sully.

The lawyer paced a little before asking the next question: "how do you feel about infidelity, Dr. Quinn?"

"Objection!" Lewis was on his feet, but the judge dismissed him.

"I absolutely detest it." She gave him a confident look.

"So you have never been unfaithful?"

"No."

"I'd like to bring forward exhibit A" the lawyer pointed at his assistant, and Lewis objected again.

"Your Honour, those photos have been all over town…"

"Wait… " the judge interrupted, and looked at Michaela. "You know about these photos?"

"Yes, I do." Then he looked at Annabel's lawyer .

"I want Dr. Quinn's version of those photos", the lawyer said.

"Ok", the judge agreed. Yet again the widescreen in the courtroom was illuminated by Michaela and Sully sharing private moments.

"Would you still say that you and Mr Sully are just friends?" Annabel's lawyer tried again, and she gave him the same answer as last time "yes".

She could tell he was annoyed, and he paused a little.

Then he got a cunning look in his eyes. "You say you have male friends, Dr. Quinn. Have they seen you in next to nothing?"

Again she suppressed too big a smile "Yes, they have".

She, William and David had shared a flat in the last years of medical school, and she had often had to change clothes at the hospital with them around.

Again she met David's eyes, and she could tell he was chuckling to himself.

"So would you mind enlightening the court a little, Dr. Quinn, because I think most of us are a little confused about what you say your relationship to Mr Sully is,

and what is going on in those photos." After that Michaela was made to explain every photo in detail just as Sully had done.

When Annabel's lawyer was through. Lewis stepped forward.

"Dr. Quinn, we have now heard you explain the photos, but not the circumstances of your friendship with Mr. Sully …

because as my dear colleague pointed out, you seem to have become very good friends over a short period of time."

Michaela smiled a little awaiting Lewis' request "Would you please tell the court when you met the first time?"

"We met when we were 18 years old in Cape Cod."

"So it is in fact not a new friendship based on a strong attraction between you?"

"No, it's not."

"Since there has been put so much emphasis on the photos, I have to ask you: are you attracted to, Mr. Sully?"

Michaela was a little unsure of in what direction Lewis was trying to turn this, but she answered truthfully "Yes… who wouldn't be?"

She met Sully's gaze and saw a warmth there which made her blush a little. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she turned her attention back to Lewis.

"Why did you leave Boston?" She immediately felt a sense of relief.

"I was offered a job in Colorado…"

"Is that the only reason?"

"No…" she looked down at her hands for a brief moment. Then she looked at Annabel .

"I left because I needed to put space between us. I respected him and his wife too much. I feared that staying would mean that I came between them."

Annabel did not react but stared straight ahead of her.

"So returning yet again to the photos… I'd like to bring forward a piece of information that elaborates this situation."

Lewis pointed at the screen showing Michaela and Sully kissing.

"And I'd like to add that Dr. Quinn and Mr Sully have given permission for this piece of evidence to be used."

He pointed at his assistant, and soon a recording of Michaela and Sully's conversation sounded:

"_As long as you are married I can't... We can't be anything but very good friends" _

"_I know, Michaela. I'm not asking for more – not now... "_

"Your Honour, Mrs Sully has forgotten to mention the audio recording from Dr. Quinn's house.

We have spoken to a Morris Jones, P.I., who was more than happy to hand over everything to us. You will find a full recording here."

He said while handing the judge a cd. "However, I think this extract that the court just heard proves Mr Sully and Dr. Quinn's intentions."

* * *

When the hearing finally ended for the day late that afternoon, Michaela was exhausted. After her own testimony the P.I. Morris Jones had taken the stand

and confirmed that Annabel had hired him to survey Michaela's house, and that she had paid extra because it was not by the book.

All the time she had not had a chance to speak with Sully.

She had sat in the court room listening to everything offering him her support by just being there. She hoped it had helped him a little.

* * *

They were about to leave when Lewis asked them to enter one of the recess rooms.

"I've just been told that the press it waiting outside, so we have to leave separately, Robert?"

Robert nodded looking at his sister-in-law "Michaela I'll take you to my car."

"Good…" Lewis indicated that they should get going, but Robert leaned close and whispered something into his ear.

"Okay…" Lewis responded and looked at Michaela and Sully who were waiting for instructions. "Robert and I will wait outside."

The door had only just closed when Sully went to her and pulled her close.

"I'm so sorry" he said repeatedly. "This is all my fault…" the scent of his aftershave filled her nostrils almost intoxicating her.

"You mustn't think like that, Sully" his clean shaven skin was smooth against her cheek, and she drew back meeting his eyes.

"I missed you…" she blurted out. Then she blushed, her eyes averting his. This was not the time nor the place…

He cupped her cheek, and caught her eye again "I missed you, too, Michaela – ain't no shame in that."

His thumb ran over her face, and she wanted to lean in and disappear in his arms – make an exception – but she knew that she could not

– not after what she had just testified in the courtroom next door.

Sully could tell she was thinking hard –she had that contemplating look on her face, and he sensed what it was about, because he was thinking the same.

"We'll get through this. Once we're through we can start sorting out things" his voice was soft, and she felt his arms tighten a little around her,

and he buried his face in her hair feeling its silky texture on his face.

"You're so beautiful…" he could not help mumbling into her hair. "We'll get through this" she said reassuringly. "I promised to wait for you…"


	23. Chapter 23

"We're bringing Annabel to the stand" Lewis announced to Sully a couple of days after Michaela's testimony.

She had gone home to Colorado the same day she had testified, and they had managed a brief moment together in the car with Robert driving to the airport.

"_This is hard…" her voice was soft, her eyes focused on his. _

_"What?" he slid his thumb over her knuckles, and she quivered a little ._

_"Leaving you…" she felt him, his soul reaching out to her. _

_"We'll get through this…" She nodded at his response and sighed a little._

_ "I'll think of you" she offered him a vague smile, and he brought her hand to his chest "I'll carry you with me in here." _

_His eyes drew her in. "Don't look at me like that…" her voice was a whisper. _

_"Like what?" "like you want to…" she drew in a sharp breath trying to stay in control. How could one look be so undoing? _

_"Sorry" he smiled, "...but you started, you know." _

_She felt her cheeks go warm. He always read her so well. _

_"__You have that effect on me." She tried to sound casual, but he brought her back in when he gently kissed her knuckles. _

_"Good…" he had that glimpse in his eyes that she liked so much._

* * *

Lewis' news made Sully somewhat uneasy, and for a moment he wished Michaela was there.

"Sully?" Lewis was not sure he had heard what he said about bringing Annabel to the stand. But Sully nodded.

"Fine, it is about time she tells her version of it all."

* * *

When Annabel took the stand she had the same expression as when she was negotiating an important business contract.

Sully watched her as he had watched Michaela, but with an entirely different feeling.

With Michaela he had felt admiration and pride, but with Annabel he felt anger and resentment. How had it come to this?

He had loved her once, but now… the feelings she evoked in him were far from love.

It made him feel bad, and he wondered if he was really that bad at judging a character?

* * *

"Mrs Sully how would you describe your marriage to Mr. Sully?"

Lewis was intrigued at what she would answer, and she made it clear: "We have a good relationship. We are partners in all aspects of life."

"And how would you describe Mr Sully?"

"He was a good man, and deep inside I know he is still the man I fell in love with. But she changed that."

"You mean Dr. Quinn?" Lewis asked, and Annabel confirmed his question with a "yes."

"Describe how you know Dr. Quinn and her husband." Annabel took a deep breath and explained how they were doing business with Charles,

"While you negotiated the terms of the contract. What was Mr. Sully doing?"

"He was with her" she sounded a little angry to Sully, but he was probably the only one who noticed, because he knew her so well.

"Was that an unusual situation?"

"No…"

Lewis paced the room a little pausing. Then he continued:" Wouldn't it make sense to let Mr. Sully negotiate. He was after all carrying out the work?"

Annabel shook her head "that was my responsibility. I'm the one taking over the business."

"But you just said you were partners in every sense of the word… would you call your marriage a traditional marriage?"

"I don't know…"

"Would you say you had an equal say in the terms of your marriage?"

"Well, most of the time".

"Most of the time you say – how about when it came to the issue of children?"

Annabel's expression gave it all away. "We did not agree on that, but we reached an understanding…"

"Did you not in fact tell Mr. Sully that it was out of the question?" Lewis interrupted.

"Did you not say that and also that if he left you, you would make sure he left with nothing?"

"Yes…" Annabel's voice was almost inaudible.

"So how did you feel when he filed for a divorce?"

"I'm sure it was her idea. Not his…"

"But how did you feel about it?" Lewis repeated his question, and she finally answered:

" I don't believe he wants a divorce. We belong together."

"What would you do to change his mind?"

"Anything…" she looked at Sully pleadingly, but he shook his head.

Lewis stepped in between blocking her view.

"Anything… you say. Your Honor I rest my case for now."

Sully frowned a little, but relaxed when Lewis passed him a note saying_:_

"_The next witness will prove how she is."_

* * *

The next witness was a Mr. Martin, and he looked very nervous on the stand.

"Please state your name and occupation"

"Name's Ed Martin – I'm homeless."

"Mr. Martin we asked you to come today to tell the court what happened in December?" The man nodded, and started talking.

"Me and my friends were taking cover down by the docks when she…" he pointed at Annabel "… she appeared out of nowhere,

and asked if any of us knew how to drive, because she needed a driver. I used to be a cab driver, so I volunteered."

"So she needed to be driven – whereto?"

"No, no sir, not her. She told me when to be at her house, and to do a hit and run on her ex-husband – a violent and nasty piece of work, I hear."

"So what happened?"

"I hit him, and took off –never knew what became of him. She paid me well."

Sully was angry –not at the man, but at Annabel. She had actually hired a poor man and exploited his situation and turned him into a criminal.

Annabel's lawyer was furious. He started objecting and shouting, and soon the judge had to bring him to order.

Annabel remained silent. She simply stared straight ahead of her.

* * *

One month later Michaela stood at the large flower stand displaying the latest batch of roses in her mother's large garden…

She had agreed to attend her mother's flower show as usual, but this year she felt the looks from the other guests.

The publication of the photos just under a month ago was not forgotten neither were the newspaper headlines.

She could almost hear them snicker and whisper behind her back, but in reality she did not care.

Boston was no longer who she was, and her life was no longer dictated by its strict rules of propriety.

However, there was also another reason she was there: Sully. She missed him so much.

She knew from Robert that the case proved to be complicated, and that the negotiations were tough,

and since she had testified she had only been given little pieces of information about the case. Sully had been advised against contacting her,

and so many things were happening at once that it was difficult to keep up.

* * *

Recently sleeping at night had become a difficulty. She would either wake up from vivid dreams of him or she simply worried about him.

She constantly felt a void inside – and the nights were almost unbearable because then there was nothing to distract her thoughts

and stop them from roaming in dangerous places. She wanted to feel his arms around her, and snuggle up next to him, but it was impossible.

The past weeks had been a toll –even Charlotte had suggested that she took time off.

William had also urged her to go to Boston. He had come into her office one day and simply said:

"Since you won't do it yourself – I have arranged that you have 1 month off starting now."

She had stared at him, and he repeated "starting now, Mike. Everything is organised, and Patricia told me to give you this."

He pushed an envelope across the table. It was a ticket for Boston.

"Go and be with your family – with Sully… " he said giving her a determined look,

and she sighed "But Wolf… I can't possibly…"

"Wolf is staying with us – the children keep asking for a dog, so now they can practise on him. Now go."

* * *

That was how she had come to attend her mother's flower show. She sighed a little staring blankly at the roses.

"Michaela…" Rebecca's voice sounded right behind her, and she turned to meet at sympathetic smile from her favourite sister.

"Becca…" she looked down at her feet her feelings suddenly getting the better of her, and her sister put an arm around her.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can do this…" she simply stated still staring at her feet.

"It won't be much longer" Rebecca patted her arm and raised an eyebrow.

Then she heard a sound, and her sister's smile widened a little.

Michaela's curiosity was peaked, and she turned to see what the sound was.

* * *

She heard before she could see.

"You can't drive through there" her mother's event coordinator shouted, but his voiced drowned in the sound of the engine from a big motorbike.

"What is this?" Elizabeth Quinn emerged, and her employee moaned "I tried to stop him…"

The bike came to a halt, and Michaela narrowed her eyes against the sun trying to get a proper look at the driver.

"What on Earth is this?" Elizabeth's voice sounded through the air, as she briskly walked up to him.

The turmoil had caught everybody's attention, and they were all staring.

"Oh, no…" Michaela whispered fearing the worst.

* * *

"Sorry to disturb your little garden-do…"

"My… garden-do?" Elizabeth was baffled almost speechless taking in the rough figure before her.

He wore dusty jeans and a worn suede jacket with frills. She could not believe her eyes.

"I'm here for…" he looked around in the crowd, and spotted her next to Rebecca.

"Here for what?" Elizabeth almost shouted, but focused on him trying to keep her calm.

"There can't possibly be anything here for the likes of… _you_!"

"Me…" Michaela stepped forward. "He's here for me"

Elizabeth twirled around, and saw her youngest make way through the crowd of nosy women standing closely around herself and the driver.

* * *

Seeing Michaela's long brown hair, her smile and her dress emerge through the crowd his heart skipped a beat.

Their eyes met, and he was drawn to her.

"He's here for me" he heard her voice loud and clear, and saw her mother turn in disbelief.

"Michaela?" Elizabeth stared at her youngest daughter "what is this?"

But Michaela ignored her mother. "You are here for me, right?" his eyes smiled at her, and he reached for his pocket.

"Special delivery."

"Is this what I think it is?" she eyed the big envelope in his hand, and he nodded "yeah…"

By now she was lost in his eyes, and totally oblivious to all the women around her staring.

"Is it final?" her voice was soft and inquisitive as were her eyes.

He handed her the envelope "Yes, take a look…"

She shook her head lightly never breaking eye-contact with him.

"I don't need to. I trust you."

And there she was in his arms squealing with joy. He lifted her off the ground and swung her around.

"I can't believe it" she said never breaking eye contact with him.

He slowly brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles.

"I love you" she said with teary eyes, and he held her close.

"I've dreamt of this moment for so long, I'm not letting you go" his voice was soft against her ear making her quiver.

"I don't want you to" their foreheads were resting against eachother while they both tried to steady their breathing.

* * *

He caressed the small of her back drawing little circles there.

"Hm, Hm!" Elizabeth's voice cut through the air, bringing Michaela back to reality.

"Mother" she mouthed silently between them before turning to face Elizabeth.

She was momentarily brought back in time when her mother had surprised her and Sully.

The only difference now was that Michaela was not an 18-year-old teenager who was unsure of herself, and neither was Sully.

"What on Earth are you doing, Michaela? Don't you think you've put your private life enough on display as it is?"

It was obvious that Elizabeth was furious – and embarrassed that her daughter whom the tabloids had been writing about for the past month,

was throwing herself into the arms of this scruffy looking man with such low moral values.

"Mother…" Michaela cut in.

"The only reason the tabloids found it so interesting was because of your place in society. Because I'm your daughter,

but frankly I could not care less." She looked back at Sully who gave her hand a squeeze.

Then she turned back to her mother "you brought this on yourself – had you not intervened when I was 18. This whole scenario would never have taken place."

"What do you mean?" her mother looked stunned.

"Of course you don't remember, but maybe Cape Cod and William's parents' house ring a bell?"

Elizabeth's eyes flew to Sully and back at Michaela.

"Don't tell me…" Michaela nodded "Yes, mother…"

"Oh…" for once Elizabeth was speechless.

"You better get used to him being around"

Michaela turned to Sully "I hope you're not going anywhere?" she caressed his cheek and his stubbles.

"Not without you, I'm not, as a matter of fact I was hoping you'd go for a ride with me" he gestured in the direction of his motorbike,

and she could not help letting out a little giggle.

"I certainly will Mr Sully – if you promise to take it nice and easy."


	24. Chapter 24

Michaela had expected him to take her for a short ride around Boston, but she soon realized that was not the case.

Sitting behind him on the bike made it impossible to ask any questions, so when he pulled over to buy gas, she could not contain herself.

"Where are we going?" But he merely smiled and asked "Are you cold?"

She shook her head lightly, but he still took off his suede jacket, and put it on her.

His movements were slow and he made sure to drink in her appearance –her hair was tousled by the wind, and her cheeks were red.

The jacket was still warm from his body heat and it smelled like him. She took a deep breath . It was almost intoxicating.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead "Trust me?" he asked searching her eyes, and she nodded in response.

"Just hold on then. We'll be there in just over an hour."

* * *

She had been baffled when she realised where they were heading, but having reached their destination she decided it was worth the ride.

"Remember?" He'd helped her off the bike, and she had smiled and nodded.

"I haven't been here since…" her eyes darted away, and he caught her chin so she focused on him.

"It's okay…" he gently slid his thumb along her jawline and kissed the tip of her nose. "Neither have I."

He felt a little nervous handing her the bag, and she broke into a broad smile seeing it.

"Rebecca was in on this?"

"Yes, she was kind enough to pack your bag…" he paused searching her impression "I hope it's okay?"

* * *

The cottage had not changed since she had last seen it. She had only been briefly inside before.

"William said no one has been here for a long time" Sully stated, and she could see that.

The cottage needed serious airing, so they spent the next couple of hours opening windows and cleaning the rooms.

When they were done they were both exhausted and filthy.

"Why don't you freshen up and get changed first?"

He'd placed her bag in the master bedroom, and she looked at him apprehensively.

He stepped closer saying "I'm sleeping in my old room – it's next door. Now just make yourself comfortable, and let me know when the shower is free."

Sitting down on the large bed, she caught a glimpse of herself in the large mirror.

She was a mess. Her hair had come undone, and she was dusty and somewhat sweaty from the cleaning.

She was not sure how to feel about the separate rooms or the situation.

"Maybe I should just clean up…" she mumbled to herself and went to the bathroom.

* * *

The shower helped her mood, and feeling refreshed she called: "Sully the bathroom is free!"

He emerged from his room by the sound of her voice, and found her wrapped in a towel in the narrow hallway.

He looked just as refreshed as she was, and he had changed his clothes, too.

Seeing the surprise on her face, he explained "I remembered the outdoor shower…"

"Oh.." she suddenly felt a little exposed in her towel.

"I was going to fix us some dinner. Will you join me in the kitchen?"

"Of course…" she felt his eyes on her – for the first time he allowed himself to look at her without restrictions,

and the impact she had on him was overwhelming. He could not help but step closer, and he saw how she tightened her hold on the towel.

"Hey, it's me…" he caressed her cheek.

"I know… it's just so intense. We fought for this so long… I…"

"Ssh" he gently brought his index finger to her lips. "Now is not the time for talking. Later…"

He paused and just took her in as she stood there with damp hair wrapped in a towel.

"You're so beautiful. Come when you're ready…" Then he kissed her forehead and took off.

* * *

Cooking together eased Michaela's mind.

She had been worried that Sully's new status would change things between them; that they would have different expectations,

but everything seemed just as it had been before.

She watched him peel the potatoes and smiled. His slender frame hovering above the sink his face caught in a moment of concentration.

He felt her gaze on him. At first he pretended he did not know, but then he turned around "what?"

His voice brought her back to reality and she felt her cheeks burn.

Suddenly the tomatoes in front of her were her main priority.

"What?" she answered back, keeping her eyes on the knife in her hand.

"I know you were looking" he leaned close for a brief moment on his way to check on the roast in the oven.

She swallowed hard as he teasingly brought his lips to the sensitive spot below her ear. "I like it when you look."

She felt the warmth of his breath on the spot where his lips had been a moment ago, and it gave her goose bumps.

Caught between his body and the table she felt the heat emancipate from him onto her, but he never touched her.

He only nudged her neck a little with his lips, and kept his hands beside hers on the table, and then as suddenly as he had captured her,

he was gone leaving her feeling a little dizzy.

He started whistling and she eyed him "wipe that smirk off your face", she could not help laughing when she saw the look in his eyes.

He had noticed her reaction, no doubt about that.

* * *

The tension between them grew as the evening progressed.

After dinner they cuddled up on the sofa, and Michaela found the courage to ask him what had been on her mind all afternoon.

"How did it work out with Annabel?" He had his arm around her, and she was leaning on his chest.

She felt him take a deep breath before answering. "We reached an agreement… and I got my share of the property."

She nodded against him and rose her head "Did she admit to… to hurting you?"

Once again he was amazed by how empathic she was.

The look in her eyes said it all – how it had pained her to see him helpless in hospital, and how it pained her that he had had to endure that.

"Yes, she did…" he looked away, and she knew it was difficult for him to talk about.

"We have to talk, Sully" her soft voice broke through the momentous train of thoughts that brought him back to the trial.

He nodded. "Yes, we do. That's why I brought us here."

* * *

They both sat upright, and he took her hands in his. She waited for him to be ready.

"Michaela… this is where it all began. Right here in that garden outside, I fell in love for the first time…with you.

Since I met you again, it has been difficult… so much pain, anger and angst – and then there you were in the midst of chaos like a tower of light,

a pillar of strength… my pillar of strength. Going through all this has left me in doubt… not of you but of me.

I love you, but the scars of my marriage are deep…" his eyes were searching hers, and she felt the tears running down her cheeks as he continued.

"I question myself, and my own judgment.

I don't want to think of us as something that sprung from pain… I want it to be love and passion."

He kissed the palm of her hand, and she caressed the stubbles on his face gently wiping away his tears.

Soon their foreheads were rested against eachother in that familiar way,

and his voice was full of emotions when he continued: "'Chaela, I want to do things right, to take things slowly.

What we have got is special. I don't want the past to ruin that. You deserve more – much more…

I want to ask you if you're willing to make a new start with me?"

He saw the tears in her eyes, and heard her faint "yes" as she nodded in response.

* * *

Her shoulders suddenly felt less tense, and he gently rubbed them whispering "so you'll go out with me then?"

His words elicited a smile on her face, and he leaned closer. "Is it okay, if I kiss you?"

Her eyes and the way her lips parted in expectation gave him the answer he needed.

The kiss was tentative, but then she opened up to him like never before.

She wanted to show him just how he made her feel – how much she needed him – and only him.

That he was the only one who could tame the wild fire raging inside her. To make him understand that they belonged together.

* * *

"Michaela.." he finally drew back his eyes expressing raw desire.

"I know…" she said squeezing his hand. Her eyes were just as needy as his, and she was struggling to steady her breath. "

…We're not there yet. But that's how you make me feel. You always did. Don't forget."


	25. Chapter 25

As the garden outside became darker and darker, Michaela and Sully's conversation grew deeper. T

hey spoke of their dreams and wishes for the future, yet neither made any demands from the other.

Every now and then they would lean close and kiss or offer a gentle caress.

"I like this…" Sully stated after kissing her softly "to look at you the way I want, admire your beauty…" She blushed, and he smiled.

"I like to know I make you blush like that…"

* * *

Somewhat later Michaela was resting in her bed trying to fall asleep, and the events of the day caught up with her.

Sully was just next door. The very thought of it made her heart beat with anticipation.

His words from earlier echoed in her mind mirroring her own emotions.

The fact that they were now free to fully explore their feelings unsettled her a little.

It was not that long ago that she lost Charles, and she still missed him even if he had never stirred her the way Sully did.

Charles had given her a comfortable life, and he had respected her as much as he could, but not quite enough. He had loved her, she knew he had,

but he had never wanted to compromise. She had been very sad that he could not see room for children in their marriage – at least not if he were to be involved.

In that way he had been extremely old fashioned seeing himself as the provider for the family, and sometimes she had felt that he only considered her job a hobby.

Nevertheless she had been content – until Sully had reappeared in her life.

* * *

Sully… the mere thought of him made her heart beat faster.

She was not sure exactly what it was about him, but with him she felt safe, loved and respected at the same time.

It was as if she and Charles had been on different levels not communicating all that well all the time, but she and Sully were on the same level,

and sometimes they did not need many words to communicate. They just knew about the other.

That was what she found so overwhelming, because she had never experienced anything like it with any other person.

Sully made her feel alive, he aroused her senses in every meaning of the word, and it was difficult to repress those feelings.

She turned in bed scolding herself for letting her thoughts wander like that.

It was not fair to compare Sully to Charles, and relishing the way Sully made her feel was not a good idea either,

because thinking of him made her body tingle with sensations from the bottom of her feet to the top of her head.

She took a deep breath. They had agreed to take things slowly, and he had given her an almost chaste kiss goodnight before they parted in the hallway.

It was not because she wanted to throw herself at him – she just had to adjust to the new situation and the fact that it was okay to feel like that.

* * *

"Stop, stop, Michaela Quinn…" she got up and opened the window letting in a light breeze.

Leaning out she had a perfect view of the garden – and the big willow tree.

She needed some fresh air.

The moonlight illuminated the entire garden leaving it in a mesmerizing shimmering light.

Michaela walked up to the tree. The leaves had a silver glow about them, and she ran her fingers over them walking around the tree.

When she returned to her starting point she dived under the long branches.

The space between the trunk of the tree and its branches was darker than the garden and offered a soothing coolness.

Resting her head against the trunk she tried to clear her mind. This was where she and Sully had spent so much time together that summer,

but would it be enough to build a relationship on? They had both changed so much, and still they had not.

She still saw him –that young boy with the sheepish smile who loved poetry – the boy he used to be.

Only now he was wiser and more mature just like herself.

She shivered lightly as a breeze made the long branches move and let in a stream of fresh air in the musky earthy shadows.

When she turned he was there, and she shot back in surprise like a startled deer.

* * *

"Hey…" his voice was soft, and he reached for her hand.

"I… I saw you from my window. I couldn't sleep" he tried to explain knowing that it was really irrelevant why he had been out of bed.

Yet it seemed right to offer an explanation.

She looked at him with big inquisitive eyes painfully aware that they were there in their secret hiding place.

"Oh.. I see…" her voice trailed off, and she felt the support of the trunk against her back.

Their eyes locked, and she felt the goosebumps spreading across her body.

Sully ran his eyes over her.

Seeing her here in their hiding place brought him back in time, and in the mature woman before him he saw the younger Michaela he had fallen in love with.

She looked like a fairy, her pale skin stood as a sharp contrast against the dark trunk underneath the branches.

Her smile was innocent and yet inviting.

For a moment he searched her expression. "An exception?" his inquiry was met by her shaky breath and a little smile.

They both knew they did not need exceptions anymore.

The softness of his lips against hers awoke all of her senses, and she clung to the trunk behind her trying to control the rush of desire running through her veins.

He felt her quiver, and gently brushed away some stray hair from her temple.

"You're so beautiful… this brings on so many memories" the air between them was intense, and she lowered her gaze.

Her breasts were heaving up and down like a teenager experiencing her first kiss, and that was how she felt.

Subconsciously, she moistened her lips in the shadows of the tree, as he cupped her face with his hands, gently stroking her soft skin with his thumbs

and turning her to face him again. This time no words were exchanged between them.

They simply melted together in a warm embrace followed by a long sensual kiss.

His hands on her hips, the earthy scent from the moist ground and the primal sounds coming from them both,

expressing an ancient need for their spirits to be together, to be close, made her forget about time and place.

Their tongues danced an ancient dance of a love almost forgotten.

She heard her own whimpers as she pulled him close, and wondered where they came from until she realized their origin.

Out of breath their lips parted, and he scooped her up into his arms before emerging through the branches of the willow tree.

Snuggeling into his warm embrace and resting her head on his strong chest, she felt his lips on her temple, and his soft voice as he walked toward the house:

"It's time to go to bed."


	26. Chapter 26

Waking the next morning Michaela felt well rested.

Turning over half asleep she reached for him only to find the other side of the bed empty. She blushed a little thinking about their nightly escapade in the garden.

He had been so caring and sweet, and he had made her feel like she was 18 again.

"_Michaela…"he'd whispered while lowering her to the large bed in the master bedroom. She suddenly felt very sleepy, and yet she held onto him. _

_"Stay… just stay with me…" she pleaded, and he placed himself next to her on the bed as he had done before._

_ "I… I just need you to hold me… I need to know this is real." _

_Her voice was just whisper now, but he understood where she was coming from, because he felt it, too. _

_So they had cuddled up close to each other feeling how the other's breath settled into a state of sleep. _

Waking at dawn Sully lay and admired the sleeping form next to him. He had not intended to stay the entire night with her, but he had been overcome by sleep.

He smiled running his hand along her side. She stirred in her sleep and he held his breath. He did not want to wake her.

She needed the rest, so he swiftly shed the covers and slid out of the bed.

* * *

Going downstairs Michaela found him by the kitchen table absorbed in reading some papers. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Good morning. Coffee's ready if you want some" he pointed at the coffee maker, and she went and poured herself a cup of black coffee.

Then she joined him at the table. "What are you reading?"

"It's my new lease." He pushed the papers aside and gave her hand a squeeze.

"How about some breakfast, and then I thought we'd go explore the Cape on my bike?" He looked happy and relaxed, and she took a sip of coffee and nodded.

"Sounds great, I'm starving. Tell me what to do?" she was about to get up, but he stopped her by gently nudging her shoulder.

"No, let me pamper you a little. Just read the paper and concentrate on looking the way you do now"

He gave her the paper, and she laughed a little taking it.

"And how is that?"she asked.

"How is what?" he clearly did not follow her.

"How is it you want me to look?" her eyes twinkled playfully, and he leaned close before heading for the fridge "I think you know."

* * *

They spent the afternoon roaming Cape Cod on Sully's bike. They had a late lunch in a small lobster restaurant, and then they took off again.

"I want to show you a special place" Sully said as he brought the bike to a halt.

Michaela looked at the beach before her.

The waves were crashing against the shore, and as they walked down on the sand she was met by the scent of beach roses.

Sully snug an arm around her waist, and she smiled as he steered her along the beach for a while.

Then he turned a little and walked them toward the dunes. "It's less windy up here" he explained, and he was right.

"I used to bike out here when visiting my uncle and aunt in the Summers." They had sat down on the sand, and the dune provided shelter from the wind.

She took a deep breath and leant back on the sand and he did the same.

"I love the sound of the ocean… it is so tranquilizing. I always went here when I missed New York… and my parents."

She turned a little resting on her elbow. He was watching the sky. "I'd just lay here for hours with my book or just looking at the sky like now."

He turned his head a little meeting her eyes. "I really want this to work, Michaela."

She nodded "me too." Then she placed her head on his shoulder listening to the sound of the waves crashing against the shore and inhaling the scent of beach roses.

She felt at home here with him.

"I could stay like this forever…" she settled into his embrace. "I love watching the clouds. I haven't done that since I was a child."

The next couple of days they spent in much the same way; exploring, relaxing and enjoying the company of each other.

However, they both knew that they were running out of time in the Cape, and that they would soon have to return to their normal life.

* * *

"_Bye, I'll see you soon" he had kissed her soundly on the lips at Logan Airport, and she had smiled. _

_This time she knew it was right. They were going to see each other soon. _

_"Drive carefully…" her hand lingered on his shoulder, and he nodded. "I will." _

_It had been a last minute decision that he wanted to drive the bike to his new home._

_ "Text me when you get there, so I know you're safe." She had returned his kiss, and then she had gone to her gate._

The memory of him stayed with her all the way to Colorado where she was received by an ecstatic Wolf and Grace and Robert E.

"You're alone?" Grace looked around, and Michaela nodded "yes… there is still a lot to sort out. Sully wanted to drive his motorbike here."

Grace had sat her down by the table and poured her a cup of coffee.

"So he is coming here?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Mmm…." Michaela met Grace's eyes with a dreamy smile, while she waited for her coffee to cool off, and that moment Anthony came in.

"Can I have some pie?" "May I… and the answer is 'yes'", Grace got them all plates and Michaela leant back.

"It's good to finally be back…" Wolf responded to her voice and put his head in her lap with a whine and a wag. "I missed you, too, boy."

* * *

"_I miss you…"_

The text popped up on the display on her mobile phone around midnight a couple of days after her arrival in Colorado.

She smiled at the thought of him.

"_Miss you, too."_

She texted him back thinking she would go to sleep, but he replied _"how much?"_

"_To the moon and back" _ she quickly replied, and he answered _"I'm watching the moon right now. I'm thinking of you underneath the willow tree…"_

She felt her cheeks go warm, and she was suddenly very aware of her breathing.

"You are foolish" she mumbled to herself when Wolf suddenly rose from the end of her bed and went to the bedroom door.

"What's wrong?" She got out of bed, and had only just reached the kitchen when she heard someone at the front door.

She quickly glanced in Wolf's direction to see his reaction, but he seemed calm enough.

Then the next thing she knew the door opened, and a very familiar voice sounded: "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Sully?!" She went to him and hugged him.

"You scared the life out me…. What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be back until tomorrow night."

"Well, hello to you, too." He said playfully, and kissed her firmly on the lips.

Their eyes met, and she felt the tension and the anger from him scaring her disappear.

"I missed you so much. You don't know how many times I regretted riding the bike here when I could have gone with you on the plane.

I had to come and say goodnight. I could not stay away…" He spoke into her hair before meeting her gaze again.

She was lost in the blue of his eyes when he brought his lips to hers for a soft kiss.

"Was that goodnight?" she was surprised that her voice sounded so hoarse, and he smiled "Do you want it to be?"


	27. Chapter 27

"I don't know – do you want it to be?" she could not believe she had said that, and she quickly lowered her gaze to her feet

only to be met by his blue sensual eyes a moment later when he brushed away some stray hair from her cheek.

"God, I missed you." She could not refrain herself anymore, and she pressed herself into his arms and up against him.

"Now this is what I call a welcome home greeting…."

Their lips locked and she sighed as he lifted her a few inches off the floor.

"Is this an invitation…" his voice was warm and his breath moist against the skin on her neck where he placed little butterfly kisses.

"Maybe… if you behave?" she suddenly felt 18 again, and she had a few flashbacks to the one time he had been in her room at William's parents' house.

"S_sh.. be quiet" the dance was still going on downstairs, and Michaela and Sully were on the stairs to the first floor. _

_They literally crawled along the walls, and she was trying to suppress the giggling and laughter that the adrenaline was creating inside her. _

_She slowly turned the door handle to her room, and ushered him inside. Once the door was firmly closed behind her she was overtaken by a fit of giggles. _

_He laughed, too, smitten by her, and they rolled onto her bed trying to control the outburst, so no one would wonder what the commotion was about. _

_Suddenly their eyes met, and the giggling stopped. _

_They were on the edge of the bed entangled in each other's arms and legs, and he could not help himself when she looked at him that way. _

_He leaned in and stole a kiss. She felt her body react and how her breast heaved up and down in a quicker rhythm. _

_Oh, she wanted to kiss again, but felt shy all of a sudden. _

_"So this is your room…" he saw the insecurity on her face, and it suddenly washed over him, too. _

_She nodded. "Yeah… but of course I only borrow it – it is nothing like my room in Boston." _

_He leaned back on the bed staring at the ceiling and then he looked at her. _

_"Tell me about your room in Boston. What's it like?" _

_"We can't stay here long" she mumbled lowering herself down next to him. _

_"Just be quick… they'll never know." _

"I'll be good…" he now offered with a twinkle in his eyes, and she smiled.

"You always are, Mr. Sully."

In the house in the Cape they had ended up sharing the master bedroom, and the truth was that she liked waking up with him next to her,

but it also required a lot of selfcontrol from both of them.

* * *

Waking up the next morning Sully turned and instinctively reached for her warm body.

He drew her closer, and her response was sleepy.

It had been far into the night before they had finally gone to sleep.

The night had been full of whispers of love, talks about the future and sweet caresses.

"_It's good to be here." _

_They were in bed forehead to forehead, kissing and talking. _

_"I missed you…" He pulled her a little closer. _

_"We've been given a new start… not many people get that" he sounded very contemplative, and she looked at him attentively. _

_"I meant it when I said I want to date you, and do this right…" _

_"I know…" she inhaled sharply as his fingers grazed her arm. _

_"I want to hear what you think…?" _

_"I think we both need some time to heal, but…" she bit her lip. "I also want to heal with you… I hope we can help eachother." _

_He nodded taking in her words. _

_"We've been apart so long…" her voice was a little strained, and he kissed her forehead "not anymore… never again" he assured her, and she smiled._

* * *

"How about we stay in bed all day?" he kissed her temple, and felt her breath on his shoulder where she had cuddled up next to him.

"Mmm…good idea…. But aren't your things arriving today?"

Sully had rented a loft in the city centre.

It had taken him a while to find the right place, and both William and Robert E had been very helpful.

During the time of the court trial he had spent his evenings planning out the interior of the loft, and Robert E. had taken on the job to carry out his plans

dividing the large space into a work area and a living area.

He knew that he would have to work hard to get his business together and there would be a lot of networking to do.

He and Michaela had already discussed different strategies, and she had spoken to her brother-in-law already, and he was more than happy to help her

– She had after all signed Charles' business over to him, and besides he had always liked her.

She and Sully had agreed that they had to stay out of any projects that Annabel or her father might be involved in – at least for now,

but luckily some of the clients had chosen to stay with Sully's part of the business.

This of course meant that he would have to travel to Boston every now and then – or ask Daniel for assistance.

* * *

Since he had been so busy with the trial, Sully had not been to the loft more than once, so entering the large space he was astounded by the transformation

it had undergone. "It is perfect…" his eyes roamed the space where a large work desk was placed strategically in the right spot for the light to enter the room,

and a living area with a bed, a small kitchen and his sofa.

"Just perfect…" he turned and shook Robert E.'s hand.

"I can't wait to show, Michaela."

"Show me what?" She and Grace were just arriving on the lift which had direct access to the loft, but Sully never got the chance to answer.

He got her response straight away. "Oh, Sully -this is so _you._" She stopped in her tracks and looked around her. "It's great…"

Then she brought forward a bunch of flowers "but it needs a woman's touch" she said with a twinkle in her eyes, and he smiled broadly

"I'm not sure I even have a vase for those."

Grace laughed a little "Well, we kind of expected that, so I brought a few old ones I don't use anymore."

She handed Sully a bag, and then she exclaimed "I'll just go down and get our lunch from the car. I'm sure you're all hungry."

* * *

Wolf had arrived with Michaela and Grace, and he was sniffing around investigating the new place.

"Wolf.." Sully called him over, and the dog obeyed.

"I got a surprise for you, boy" Michaela was arranging the flowers but heard Sully.

"- You do? What is it?" Sully smiled and led both Michaela and Wolf over to the end of the room with a nice view of the loft.

"I asked Robert E. to make a place for Wolf", Sully had gotten quite attached to the dog, and indeed there was a little space equipped with a large basket and some toys.

"So you want Wolf to come and play with you?" Michaela teased him, and he nodded turning to face her

"Yeah, but I was hoping that his mistress would come and play, too."

She felt her cheeks get warmer. They were standing closely together.

"What would you possibly want to play?" she could not help challenging him, and he leaned close grasping her hips with his hands

"Fetch?" He ran his thumbs across her hips and gave her bottom a squeeze.

"Fetch…?" she croaked, as he brought his lips to hers answering:"Well, I think I already caught something here."


End file.
